Territoires Inconnus
by natoth78
Summary: Voilà comme prévu la suite de Si Peu de Temps. J'écris cette suite en flux tendu, je n'ai pas d'avance comme l'histoire précédente, alors j'espère garder le rythme d'au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne vous promet rien de plus. Bonne lecture ! Nos deux héroïnes et leurs amis ont repris une vie normale mais dans ce monde on ne reste jamais tranquille trop longtemps.
1. Anniversaires

Un an.

Un an s'était écoulé, depuis les derniers évènements marquants. La petite Winona allait fêter son premier anniversaire et bien sur, une semaine plus tard, Lexa et Clarke allaient fêter leur première année de vie commune.

La vie avait repris sont cours.

Il avait été décidé de faire des travaux pour faciliter l'accès entre les différents clans et réduire ainsi les temps de voyage. On était loin des routes goudronnées, mais des routes avaient été dégagées, des arbres et des broussailles pour les rendre praticables à cheval mais surtout avec des véhicules à roues..

Raven avait récupéré, réparé, ou remis en état plusieurs véhicules. Certains permettaient de transporter plusieurs personnes à la fois, ce qui aidait bien. Après les voitures, elle était en train de voir pour des petits avions, qui réduiraient encore les distances.

Kane avait voulu qu'il existe une sorte de tribunal, pour traiter les crimes graves dans un premier temps, puis pouvoir intégrer les plus légers ensuite. L'idée étant de petit à petit libérer du temps à Lexa qui s'occupait de ces petits délits. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de disputes de voisinage, de famille, de vols sans grande valeur, etc. Choisir des candidats pour prendre le rôle du juge n'avait pas été facile. Il fallait quelqu'un d'ancien, mais pas trop, ayant de l'expérience, impartial, intelligent. Finalement après plusieurs heures de discussion entres les ambassadeurs, le choix se porta sur Indra, qui au fils des mois se révéla être un juge parfait.

Nos deux héroïnes étaient bien occupées entre leurs fonctions officielles et leur rôle de maman. La petite Winona avait bien grandit, elle marchait très bien, était particulièrement intelligente et montrait une habilité toute particulière pour l'équilibre. Elle montait sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait, chaise, table, lit, étagères, véhicules, animaux, arbres, murs, rien ne lui résistait ! Lexa et Clarke étaient tout le temps aux aguets, mais ne purent empêcher, des chutes, des larmes et des écorchures. Son anniversaire approchait et Clarke avait tout de même trouvé du temps pour préparer une petite fête.

\- Il y a une petite salle au réez-de-chaussée de la tour, tu crois que l'on pourrait s'en servir pour faire la petite fête de Winona ?

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas cette... tradition !

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, fait un effort, c'est pour Winona !

En entendant son prénom, la petite qui jouait sur un tapis, leva la tête.

\- J'ai bien compris, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fêter le jour de sa naissance, un an après !

\- C'est chaque année que l'on fête les anniversaires...

\- Chaque année ! Tu veux dire que chaque année, il va falloir faire la fête !

\- Oui, pour Winona. Pour toi, pour moi aussi, pour ma mère, pour...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris... Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'ai parlé des anniversaires, mais il y a d'autres fêtes, Noël, d'halloween, Pâques, la fête des mères et d'autres encore. Il existe pleins d'occasions de faire la fête, et je pense qu'il est bien de la faire. La raison première n'est pas très importante, Lexa. Ce sont principalement des fêtes d'enfants, le but est de les amuser, de leur donner des souvenirs, l'occasion de rencontrer la famille, les amis, pour qu'ils aient une vie sociale, dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Ok... est ce que cela veux dire qu'il faudra fêter ton anniversaire, le mien... ?

\- Oui et celui de notre union...

\- Ça aussi, dit Lexa d'un air désespéré.

\- Oui, mon amour, ça aussi, dit Clarke en riant.

\- Il va y avoir des fêtes tout le temps...

\- C'est un peu ça l'idée, oui !

\- Et que fait on à ces fêtes ?

\- Et bien ça dépend, des fêtes.

\- Pour Winona ? Cette fois, la petite se leva et se dirigea vers ses mères.

\- On invite la famille, les amis, on fait un déjeuné ou un goûté avec un gâteau et on offre des petits cadeaux à Winona.

\- Des cadeaux ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

\- C'est pas grave, elle est petite..., un petit jouet fera l'affaire !

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne...

\- Et bien... c'est à toi de voir, il est certain, que je ne me contenterai pas d'un petit jouet..., dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa à nouveau.

\- Mama, dit Winona en accrochant fermement ses petites mains au pantalon de Lexa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux mon petit oiseau ? Demanda Lexa en attrapant sa fille et en l'installant confortablement dans ses bras.

\- Bisous ! Bisous ! - Ah, tu veux des bisous..., dit Lexa dont un sourire venait d'illuminer son visage. Elle plongea son visage dans le petit cou et déposa une multitude de bisous, comme le lui avait demandé sa fille. Winona ria aux éclats. Lexa attendit que la petite reprenne son souffle. Encore ! Encore ! Dit la petite encore plein de joie, de rire dans les yeux et dans la voix.

\- Oh, tu veux encore..., tu vas voir ce que tu va voir... Lexa déposa sa fille sur le lit, s'allongea à coté d'elle, souleva le petit tee-shirt, et embrassa le petit bidon.

Winona riait toujours plus fort, et attrapait le visage de sa mère dans ses petites mains. Clarke s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda les deux amours de sa vie. Lexa prenait vraiment plaisir à jouer avec sa fille et Clarke aimait les regarder. Comme toujours dans ses moment là, elle attrapait son carnet, ses crayons et dessinait.

Pendant que le crayon, glissait sur le papier, Clarke plongea dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à la première fois, qu'elle avait vu Lexa. Elle était si loin de celle qui jouait sur le lit à présent.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ? Demanda Lexa à Clarke

\- Oui, tout va bien, j'étais dans mes pensées...

\- Ah, lesquelles ?

\- Je repensais à la première fois où je t'ai vu..., tu es tellement loin de ce que tu étais...

\- Nous changeons tous, nous vieillissons, nous devenons plus sage, je suppose !

\- Tu dois avoir raison !

\- Au fait tu veux inviter qui pour l'anniversaire de Winona ?

\- Et bien ma mère, Marcus, Raven, Indra et Bellamy. Tu vois d'autres personnes ?

\- Et bien, je demanderai bien à Atea, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu la petite...

\- Si tu veux, bien sur, elle est de la famille après tout ! Dit Clarke en souriant en pensant à la tête d'Indra lorsqu'elle verrait Atea.

\- Très bien j'enverrai une voiture la chercher !

Une semaine plus tard, tout le monde était là pour l'anniversaire de la petite. Winona était aux anges, elle passait de mains en mains, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Indra. Lexa entraîna Abby un peu à l'écart.

\- Abby, Clarke m'a dit qu'il serait bien de fêter l'anniversaire de notre union, quel genre de cadeau donne t on pour cette occasion ?

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas forcement un cadeau... réel, physique... commença Abby.

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Cela peut être un repas en tête à tête, une petite escapade dans un endroit tranquille, bref un moment à partager toutes les deux !

\- Ah, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fête en famille ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt entres vous deux..., si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

\- Oh d'accord, alors je vois ce que je vais faire, dit Lexa en souriant.

A la fin de l'après midi, tout le monde était parti. Lexa coucha Winona, avec la poupée qu'elle lui avait offert.

Sur la table se trouvait le vestige du gâteau, qui avait plu à tout le monde, y compris à la petite et tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Et chacun avait trouvé des idées, Abby et Marcus avaient opté pour une petite robe... jaune, Raven se dit que vraiment Abby devait aimer cette couleur ! Raven, justement avait apporté une petite voiture, en disant que toutes les petites filles devaient au moins avoir une petite voiture dans leur vie ! Bellamy avait trouvé un hochet en caoutchouc pour les dents de la petites, il se souvenait qu'Octavia avait beaucoup souffert de ça en étant petite. Atea avait ramené un jolie bijou formant un W pour rappeler le prénom de la petite. Et enfin Indra, avait fait fabriquer vingt six cubes, de dix centimètres sur dix, et avait peint toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, tous le monde avait rit, mais Indra n'avait pas comprit pourquoi.

Clarke et Lexa se couchèrent, toujours l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau pour l'anniversaire de notre union, dit Lexa très fière.

\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Clarke très curieuse.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, sinon, cela ne serait plus une surprise !

\- Je vais te torturer, jusqu'à temps que tu me le dises !

\- Cela ne serait pas très fair-play ! Mais par curiosité, comment comptes tu t'y prendre..., demanda Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme ça ! Dit Clarke en se glissant sous les draps.

\- Oh, oh ! C'est lâche ! Clarke Griffin ! Je ne vous savais pas comme ça !

\- Mais c'est que vous n'avez encore rien vu, Lexa kom Trikru !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit..., dit Lexa en gémissant.

\- J'ai tous les droits, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir te parler, ma langue va être... occupée !

\- Tu ne sauras... rien, Clarke, oh... c'est pas... pas la peine... oh Clarke... pas la peine d'insister... Par tous les Dieux, Clarke... Je ne... dirais rien... Arrêtes ! Tu ne... tu ne... je... non, non, ne t'arrêtes pas... Par pitié, ne t'arrêtes pas... mais je... je ne... dirais RIEN ! ARRGHH ! CLARKE ! Clarke réapparu, un grand sourire sur le visage. La poitrine de Lexa se soulevait à une fréquence rapide.

\- C'est criminel..., ...tu le sais ! Dit Lexa entres deux respirations.

\- Vraiment, j'ai cru que cela t'avait plu, pourtant !

\- Oh oui ! Mille fois oui, mais tes méthodes sont criminelles !

\- Pas de ma faute, fallait avouer et tu aurais gagné la clémence du jury ! Maintenant, tu peux te venger...

\- C'est vrai ça... mais non, je ne le ferais pas, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Alors là, c'est toi, qui es criminelle ! Dit Clarke en riant et en s'allongeant sur Lexa.

\- Vraiment, alors il faut que je réagisse ! Dit Lexa en se retournant pour se retrouver allongé à son tour sur Clarke.

Lexa embrassa Clarke avec avidité. Et ne voulant pas glisser vers la criminalité, elle prit soin de Clarke et lui donna tout le plaisir qu'elle désirait. Clarke essaya d'obtenir encore une fois l'information, mais malgré les excellentes méthodes de Clarke, Lexa tenu bon et ne dévoila rien.

Le lendemain Clarke avait renoncé à découvrir le cadeau qu'avait prévu Lexa mais restait toujours curieuse. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rester bloqué sur l'idée car elle aussi, il lui fallait un cadeau, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé. Elle retourna voir le forgeron afin de voir avec lui ce qu'il pouvait réaliser en pendentif.

\- Je voudrai lui faire un cadeau.

\- Vous avez pensez à quelque chose en particulier.

\- A vrai dire, oui, mais je ne sais pas si cela est réalisable…

\- Et bien expliquez moi et je verrai si je peux le faire.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas compris, je voulais savoir si JE pouvais le faire…

\- Vous voulez dire, que vous voulez travailler à la forge ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, c'est possible ? Je ne vous gênerais pas, je viendrais en dehors de vos heures de travaille, s'il vous plaît ? Supplia Clarke.

\- Ok mais, je vous demande de faire extrêmement attention, si vous arrive quoi que ce soit Heda ne me le pardonnera pas !

\- Je ferais attention promis.

\- Tenez, dit le forgeron en lui tendant un bloc de bois.

\- Et que suis-je sensée faire avec ça ? Demanda Clarke un peu surprise.

\- Il faut que vous réalisiez un moule dans lequel on coulera, un métal, de l'or, de l'argent, du cuivre, ce que vous voudrez.

\- Un moule ? Mais comment je m'y prend ?

\- Avec ça ! Dit l'homme en lui donnant des outils.

\- Ok.

\- Vous dessinez la forme puis vous la creusez avec ses outils. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous revenez, on coule, on attend que cela refroidisse, on monte sur une chaîne et voilà ! Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça a l'air simple en effet, merci, et à bientôt !

\- A bientôt.

Lexa était en réunion, Clarke était libre de ses mouvements. Elle partie donc en direction de la colline qu'elle affectionnait. Elle installa Winona sur une couverture et s'assit par terre le dos à une souche. Là elle attrapa un gros bout de bois et commença à utiliser les outils que lui avait donné le forgeron, afin de comprendre comment s'en servir. Une fois qu'elle eut compris le fonctionnement de chaque outil, elle pu commencer à dessiner le motif qu'elle voulait sur le morceau de bois. Avec application, elle creusa le bois à l'aide des outils. Après plus d'une heure de travail, elle était satisfaite du résultat. Elle redescendit, déposa sa fille chez sa mère et retourna chez le forgeron.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? Lui demanda Clarke en tendant le morceau de bois.

\- Pas mal du tout, vous avez même pensez au trou pour passer un anneau…

\- Je me suis dit que cela serait plus facile…

\- En quoi voulez vous le faire ?

\- En argent c'est possible ?

\- Bien entendu ! Votre amie m'en a laissé plein sur les bras, ça n'intéresse personne ! Pourtant ce matériaux est très facile à travailler ! Bon j'ai fini mon travail, voulez vous fabriquer votre pendentif maintenant ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui, oui, pas de problème, venez avec moi, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers sa forge.

Clarke le suivit. L'homme attrapa une pépite en argent, un petit récipient ainsi qu'une grosse pince.

\- Alors on met le métal à faire fondre dans le récipient. On active le feu. On prend le récipient avec les pinces et on le met au feu. Une fois le métal fondu, il faut le verser dans le moule, attendre que ça refroidisse, le sortir du moule, le plonger dans de l'eau et le travailler avec la meule ! Rien de plus simple ! Dit l'homme avec une certaine fierté.

\- Si c'était si simple tout le monde serait forgeron !

\- C'est vrai ! Bon, si vous êtes prête, vous enfilez ce tablier et ses gants en cuir, parce que ça chauffe ! Clarke enfila le tablier et les gants, tout était bien trop grand pour elle, et cela fit sourire le forgeron.

\- Vous voilà dans un drôle d'accoutrement, j'espère qu'Heda…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est occupée…

\- Si vous le dîtes…, on y va ?

\- C'est partie ! Clarke attrapa le récipient avec la grosse pince, puis le mis dans le feux.

Elle activa le soufflet, pour attiser le feu. Bientôt le morceau d'argent se mit à fondre. Lorsqu'il fut vraiment liquide, le forgeron lui donna le feu vert pour le sortir du feu. Alors, Clarke prit la pince, attrapa délicatement le récipient contenant le liquide, puis le versa doucement dans le moule en bois. Il y eu soudain une odeur de bois brûlé. Après quelques minutes, Clarke attrapa le moule le retourna pour faire tomber le pendentif dans son gant. C'était très chaud, et la chaleur traversa le gant de cuir pourtant bien épais et brûla la main de Clarke.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Dans le seau d'eau, jetez le dans le seau ! Hurla le forgeron.

Clarke s'exécuta mais c'était trop tard, en enlevant le gant, elle vit la brûlure.

Le forgeron était pâle comme un linge.

\- C'est rien qu'une petite brûlure, rien de grave ! Dit Clarke pour rassurer le forgeron.

\- Vous êtes sure ? Demanda le forgeron tout de même inquiet des conséquences qu'un tel accident pouvait avoir sur sa vie.

\- Oui, c'est une brûlure superficielle, d'ici quelques jours, on y verra plus rien ! Et le pendentif, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de l'apercevoir !

L'homme attrapa le bijou au fond du seau avec une pince et le montra à Clarke.

Le résultat était très satisfaisant.

\- Pas mal, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, il vous faudra le retravailler mais cette étoile est très réussi ! Bravo pour votre première forge !

\- Merci pour votre aide ! Je peux passer demain pour retravailler le bijou ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Alors à demain ! Dit joyeusement Clarke en s'en allant.

Elle passa chercher Winona et en profita pour montrer sa brûlure à sa mère.

\- Clarke ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- En travaillant sur le cadeau pour Lexa !

\- Bon et bien tu as de la chance, c'est superficiel ! De la crème, un bandage et ça ira.

\- Pas trop gros le bandage… Je ne veux pas que Lexa me pose trop de question…

\- Ah je vois, entendu.

Abby lui fit un bandage, Clarke récupéra sa fille et elles repartirent en direction de la tour. Lexa n'était toujours pas rentrée. Clarke fit manger sa fille puis la coucha. Lorsque Lexa rentra enfin, Clarke était déjà endormie. Elle se déshabilla, embrassa sa fille et vint se coucher contre Clarke, sans la réveiller. Elle aperçu le bandage et se demanda ce que Clarke avait bien pu faire pour se blesser, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se cala bien contre le corps chaud de Clarke et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, Lexa s'accorda une grâce matinée et du coup à son réveil, Clarke et Winona étaient déjà parties. Une note était sur la table.

 _Mon amour,_

 _J'emmène Winona au marché, nous serons rentrées pour déjeuner._

 _Je t'aime Clarke._

Lexa se dit que c'était l'occasion d'aller jeter une œil à l'endroit où elle voulait emmener Clarke, pour voir si tout était en ordre. Elle y avait envoyé du monde pour tout installer, mais elle avait l'opportunité de vérifier si tout avait été correctement fait. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement, enfourcha un cheval et partie au galop. L'endroit se trouvait à une heure de cheval. Arrivée sur place, Lexa descendit de l'animal, et prit quelques minutes pour admirer le paysage. Le site était magnifique. Il y avait une petite maison, une sorte de chalet tout en bois. Sur la gauche un mur de roche, duquel tombait une petite cascade qui se jetait dans une cuvette d'environ une dizaine de mètres de large. L'eau était si clair, que l'on pouvait apercevoir le fond. Lexa rentra dans le chalet, qui se composait d'une seule vaste pièce.

Le mobilier était sommaire, un lit deux places que l'on avait habillé de peaux et de draps, une table avec quatre chaises, un petit buffet à deux portes et un canapé. Une grande cheminée de pierres trônait tout au fond et semblait bien suffisante pour chauffer la pièce. Dans l'âtre on avait mit une énorme bûches sur un petit tas de brindilles et devant des peaux avaient été disposé sur le sol. D'autres bûches avaient été posé à coté de la cheminée. Tout semblait parfait en ordre. En ressortant de la maison, Lexa se dit qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps, en tout cas assez pour se tremper un peu. Elle se déshabilla, une fois nu, elle frissonna, la température était encore un peu fraîche à cette époque. C'est pourquoi, elle plongea avec délice dans cette eau, qui on ne sait par quel miracle était chaude, sans doute une source souterraine…

Quoique agréable, elle aurait bien plus de plaisir à partager cet endroit avec Clarke. Alors après une demi heure de baignade, elle sortie de l'eau, remit ses vêtements et reparti à cheval en direction de la capitale. Pendant ce temps, Clarke était retourné chez le forgeron, après avoir déposé sa fille chez sa mère. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, elle avait l'intention de finir le bijou aujourd'hui avant midi. L'homme lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la meule et des outils de polissage. Elle se mit au travail. Elle s'appliqua et passa plus de deux heures sur le bijou avant d'obtenir le résultat qu'elle voulait. Une fois satisfaite, elle passa le pendentif dans une chaîne, mit le tout dans un bout de tissu rouge, puis dans une de ses poches. Elle quitta le forgeron et regagna la tour. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Lexa. - Tout va bien mon amour, demanda Lexa en embrassant Clarke.

\- Oui et toi…

\- Pareil ! Winona est avec ta mère ?

\- Oui...

\- Ok, alors va chercher quelques vêtements et rejoins moi aux écuries.

\- On va faire une promenade ?

\- Oui c'est ça ! Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Clarke partie chercher ses vêtements et Lexa partie en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Abby !

\- Bonjour Lexa ! Que puis je pour vous ?

\- J'ai trouvé un endroit pour Clarke et moi. Je voudrai que nous y passions deux jours… Vous pouvez nous garder Winona ?

\- Bien entendu, par de problème, vous partez quand ?

\- Et bien maintenant…

\- Mais Winona est partie faire un tour avec Marcus.

\- C'est pas bien grave, nous revenons dans deux jours…

\- Alors pas de soucis, profitez en bien ! Lexa retrouva Clarke qui l'attendait près des écuries.

\- Aller, je sais que ça fait un petit moment que tu n'es pas montée…

\- Ça ne s'oublie pas, dit Clarke en montant avec aisance sur son cheval.

\- Je vois…, allons y, alors ! Dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Mais où ça ?

\- Suis moi, tu verras bien.

\- Mais tu pourrais me donner un indice, tout de même !

\- Non ! Même si je pouvais je ne t'en donnerai pas, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est un endroit où tu n'es jamais allé…

\- Ok, j'attendrai alors…

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Au bout d'une heure, elle arrivèrent à destination.

Clarke fut très surprise.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique…, en descendant de cheval.

\- Et il n'est que pour nous deux pendant deux jours, dit Lexa en se glisser derrière

Clarke et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai ? Dit Clarke en se retournant et en prenant elle aussi Lexa dans ses bras.

\- Oui, joyeux anniversaire mon amour…, dit Lexa en embrassant amoureusement Clarke.

\- Merci, je t'aime mon amour, répondit Clarke en embrassant à son tour Lexa.

\- Ravie que cela te plaise…

\- Et Winona ! Dit soudain Clarke préoccupée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

\- Mais je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir...

\- Ce n'est que pour deux jours...

\- Et qui s'en occupe ?

\- Ta mère et Marcus bien entendu….

\- Bon ok...

\- Fallait que ce soit une surprise, tu vois, je pensais...

\- Non, c'est bon, je comprend, c'est juste que c'est la première fois où elle va passer une nuit sans nous...

\- Elle n'est pas avec des inconnus !

\- C'est vrai... Bon, on peut se baigner là ?

\- Oui, et l'eau est chaude, murmura Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

\- On y va ?

\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes !

Les deux jeunes femmes se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lexa fut la première dans l'eau. Elle regarda Clarke nue, s'approcher de l'eau avec tout de même de la méfiance.

\- C'est pas que la vue m'indispose, bien au contraire, c'est même très… stimulant de te voir, comme ça, nue, dans la nature…, mais tu peux venir dans l'eau, sans inquiétude.

\- Je pourrai me tourner pour que tu puisses profiter de mon corps tout entier…

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Oui, regarde, dit Clarke en tournant doucement sur elle-même.

\- Oh ! Clarke Griffin… vous êtes… magnifique… et je n'en peux plus, viens par ici, dit Lexa en attrapant la main de Clarke et en l'entraînant dans l'eau.

Clarke surprise s'accrocha à Lexa avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pieds.

\- Tout va bien, mon amour, tout va bien, dit Lexa en riant.

\- Excuse moi, dit Clarke en faisant mine de se séparer de Lexa.

\- Et où crois tu aller ? Demanda Lexa en la resserrant contre elle.

\- Nulle part…

\- J'espère bien, car tu m'as mis en appétit ! Dit Lexa en attrapant la bouche de Clarke avec la sienne.

Elles passèrent deux jours à rire, discuter, faire l'amour. Elles mirent en parenthèse, leurs obligations, leurs fonctions, ne pensèrent que l'une à l'autre, puis ce fut l'heure de partir.

\- Il faudra que nous fassions ça plus souvent, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Et bien, je t'avoue que, de t'avoir pour moi toute seule, sans personne autour, avec autant de liberté, c'est très tentant de recommencer…, dit Lexa en s'approchant doucement de Clarke.

\- En tout cas c'était un très beau cadeau, je ne te remercierai jamais assez… et du coup…, hésita Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Qui y a t-il ?

\- Rien…, c'est que j'avais un cadeau pour toi… mais tu coup… il semble ridicule…, dit Clarke un peu gêné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes… On ne fait pas une compétition ! Si u as un cadeau pour moi, je veux l'avoir…, aller, s'il te plaît ! Dit Lexa visiblement très excitée.

\- Ok, voilà, dit Clarke en tendant le tissu rouge plié.

Lexa attrapa le paquet, déplia le tissu avec délicatesse et découvrit le pendentif. Clarke l'avait bien réussi, le bijou était bien poli et brillait à la lumière du soleil. Lexa regarda le pendentif et regarda Clarke qui semblait attendre sa réaction. Alors un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lexa, elle s'approcha de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci Clarke, il est magnifique…, c'est toi qui l'a fait n'est ce pas ? D'où la blessure à ta main ?

\- Oui… - Merci, mon amour, merci !

\- Il te plaît ?

\- S'il me plaît ? Bien sur qu'il me plaît, et sachant que c'est toi qui l'a fait, il me plaît davantage !

\- Tu n'es pas… déçu ? Lexa pris Clarke dans ses bras, et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais rien voulu d'autre… Un cadeau n'a la valeur que lui donne, celui qui le reçoit. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus précieux car c'est toi qui me l'a donné et surtout toi qui l'a fabriqué. Je t'aime Clarke.

\- Je t'aime Lexa, dit Clarke avant d'embrasser Lexa.

\- Tu peux me le mettre maintenant, dit Lexa très enthousiaste.

Clarke mit le pendentif autour du cou de Lexa, puis elles prirent la direction de Polis.


	2. Une des Nôtres

Il devait être midi lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la capitale. Ensemble, elles allèrent chercher Winona.  
Abby courra vers elles dès qu'elle les aperçu, elle semblait préoccupé.

\- Je suis désolée de vous sauter dessus à peine arrivée…, mais il faut que vous alliez voir Raven, il y a un problème.  
\- Un problème ? Quelle sorte de problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi !  
\- Et Winona ?  
\- Elle est à coté, Marcus est avec elle. Tout c'est bien passé, elle est très facile ! Dit Abby avec un grand sourire.

Clarke alla chercher sa fille.

\- Mama Ka ! Dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, c'est maman Clarke ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Dit Clarke en attrapant et soulevant sa fille.

Elle serra sa file contre sa poitrine et elle sentie les petites mains s'agripper autour de son cou.

\- Je crois qu'elle est contente de te voir ! Dit Kane.  
\- Merci de vous en êtes occupé !  
\- C'est un peu à ça que servent les grands-parents, non ? Dit Marcus avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui entre autre, mais merci tout de même !  
\- C'est quand tu veux, en plus elle est vraiment mignonne !  
\- Bon, nous allons voir Raven…  
\- Oui, tu verra avec elle, Becca a envoyé des drones sur les terres inexplorées, et il y en a un qui a filmé une scène étrange, mais Raven va t'expliquer ça !  
\- Ok, alors à bientôt !  
\- A bientôt !

Clarke, sa fille dans les bras, rejoignit Lexa. Dès qu'elle vit son autre mère, la petite gigota dans les bras de Clarke et tendit les siens vers Lexa.

\- Mama Lessa ! Cria la petite.  
\- Je crois qu'elle te veux !  
\- Viens ici, mon cœur, dit Lexa en attrapant sa fille

Elles rentrèrent et aperçurent Raven en grande discussion avec Becca.

\- Ah vous êtes de retour ! Dit Raven.  
\- Oui, nous sommes venues directement, alors que se passe t il ?  
\- Tu as exploré des territoires inexplorés, Clarke, mais ils en restent beaucoup. J'ai donc récupéré les drones cameras et je les ai envoyé dans différentes directions.  
\- Je peux savoir dans quel but, Becca ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Et bien la curiosité, tout d'abord, je l'avoue. Ensuite la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres peuples, que l'on pourrait aider ou qui pourrait nous aider. Nous pourrions créer d'autres alliances. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de chance, jusqu'à présent.  
\- Sauf dernièrement, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser…  
\- Que c'est il passé ?  
\- Regardez vous-même !

Des images de paysage apparurent à l'écran. Au bout de trois minutes de paysage, semi-désertique, les deux jeunes femmes purent apercevoir, ce qui ressemblait à une femme en train de courir. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Le drone descendit un peu, ce qui permit de voir avec plus de détails la fuyarde. Il s'agissait définitivement d'une femme. Elle portait de longs cheveux bruns, son visage était tuméfié. Elle avait un sac à doc. Elle devait souffrir d'une blessure à l'abdomen, vu le sang qu'elle avait sur son vêtement du haut, qui ressemblait plus à un haillon. Elle devait avoir également une fracture ou une entorse à la cheville droite, vu la couleur et la taille de celle-ci, ainsi que la boiterie qui ralentissait sa course. Malgré tout cela elle courait, son visage était déformé par la douleur, elle paraissait à bout de souffle.  
Soudain, ses assaillants, apparurent à l'écran. Trois hommes, des colosses, lourdement armés, mais avec des armes plutôt rudimentaires. Ils avaient l'air fou de rage, et semblaient bien décider à attraper la fugitive. A un moment l'un des hommes s'arrêta de courir et fit tourner au dessus de sa tête une corde se terminant avec des pierres. Lorsqu'il lâcha la corde, celle-ci s'envola en tourbillonnant vers la jeune femme. La seconde d'après, la corde était enroulée autour des chevilles de la fugitive, qui n'en était plus une car elle venait de s'écrouler par terre en hurlant. Elle essaya de démêler la corde, mais déjà le trio était sur elle. Ils l'attrapèrent sans ménagement, lui enlevèrent le sac qu'elle avait sur le dos, le déposèrent à terre et lui attachèrent les mains. Elle se débattait toujours, alors l'un des hommes, lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage, qui l'assomma directe.

\- Becca pouvez vous zoomer sur la jeune femme ? Ne serait ce pas…, commença Clarke avec effroi.  
\- Oui, je crois que c'est elle…, dit Raven dans un souffle.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, pourtant…, dit Clarke en s'approchant de l'écran.  
\- Qui ça ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Octavia, Lexa, c'est Octavia !  
\- Dans quoi, c'est elle fourrée ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- J'en sais rien, mais on ne peut pas la laisser aux mains de ces sales types ! Non ?  
\- Bien sur que non !  
\- On sait ce qu'elle avait dans son sac ?  
\- Euh... oui, les hommes ont sorti ce qu'il y avait dedans...  
\- Et ?  
\- Regardez...

Une fois Octavia maîtrisé, un des hommes ouvrit le sac et en sorti..., un enfant probablement à peine plus âgé que Winona, bien emmitouflé dans un tissu.

\- C'est un enfant ? Mais que fait elle avec un enfant ? S'étonna Clarke.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, les hommes n'ont pas brutalisé l'enfant, ils l'ont emporté avec Octavia, répondit Becca.  
\- C'est dans quel secteur Becca ?  
\- Ici, très au sud, dit Becca en montrant un point sur la carte près de l'ancienne frontière américano-mexicaine.  
\- Très bien, je propose de monter une équipe, sur la base du volontariat et nous partons le plus vite possible.  
\- Qui ça nous ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Et bien toi et moi et ceux qui voudront !  
\- Clarke, tu es mère de famille, tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça !  
\- Ah parce que toi tu peux ?  
\- Là n'est pas la question...  
\- Ah vraiment... Winona est ta fille aussi pourtant... Écoute, ça va me déchirer le coeur de partir loin d'elle, mais c'est aussi pour elle que je veux partir. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces types, mais je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Imagine que ce soit notre fille qu'ils tiennent entres leurs griffes ? Ne voudrais tu pas que quelqu'un aille l'aider ?  
\- Si bien sur...  
\- Imagine que ces gars se rapprochent des nôtres, qu'ils fassent du mal à Sara et à la petite Klarke ? Je veux mettre ces ordures hors d'état de nuire !  
\- Mais s'ils sont une armée ?  
\- Et bien raison de plus !

Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa, qui tenait toujours Winona dans ses bras. Elle l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Voilà plusieurs mois que nous vivons au calme. Un problème survient, nous savions que cela arriverait, n'est ce pas ? C'est à nous de le régler, et nous allons le faire, mais cette fois ci, nous serons ensemble, d'accord ? Dit Clarke en regardant Lexa droit dans les yeux.  
\- D'accord, dit Lexa en soupirant résigné.  
\- Parfait, dans ce cas, il faut monter une équipe.  
\- A qui penses tu ?  
\- Bellamy, cela me semble évident, après tout c'est sa soeur...  
\- Justement, tu crois que c'est un bon choix ? Il risque d'être perturbé, influencé par ses sentiments..., fit remarquer Becca.  
\- Oui, mais je saurais le gérer.  
\- Bon ensuite ?  
\- Murphy ! Car il a le don de se sortir de toutes situations délicates !  
\- Oui, souvent parce qu'il s'y ai mis d'abord ! Dit Raven en riant.  
\- C'est pas tout à fait faux ! Et puis je voudrais bien Indra aussi.  
\- J'aimerai la retrouver à mes cotés en cas de combat, dit Lexa.  
\- Cela fait cinq. Lexa, toi, Bellamy, Murphy et Indra.  
\- Oui s'ils veulent venir. Et je vous voudrai toutes les deux aussi, via un drone caméra, c'est possible ? Demanda Clarke à Raven et Becca.  
\- Bien sur ! Répondit Raven sans hésiter.  
\- Bien entendu, répondit à son tour Becca.  
\- Becca, pouvez vous nous établir une feuille de route ?  
\- Oui, pas de problème.  
\- Je voudrai également avoir un localisateur, m'indiquant la dernière position d'Octavia et enfin, si cela est possible un dispositif holographique avec votre mémoire.  
\- Nous allons te fournir tout cela, Clarke, dit Raven.  
\- Parfait, merci à toutes les deux. Je vais aller voir si nos candidats veulent venir ! Prévenez moi quand vous aurez le matériel.  
\- Entendu.  
\- A bientôt, Raven, Becca ! Tu viens avec moi Lexa ?  
\- Non vas y, vas voir tes amis, j'irai voir Indra !  
\- Ok, on fait comme ça, à toute à l'heure ! Dit Clarke en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de Lexa et sur la joue potelée de sa fille.

Clarke partie d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment qui servait de bar, elle savait qu'à cette heure ci Murphy aimait prendre un verre en lisant un bon bouquin. Elle le trouva installé au fond de la pièce avec un verre dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Il fut surprit de voir Clarke arrivée dans la direction.

\- Que puis je faire pour toi ? Demanda Murphy sans même regarder Clarke.  
\- Pourquoi penses tu que j'ai besoin de toi ?  
\- Pour quelle autre raison serais tu ici ? Pas pour demander de mes nouvelles ! Dit Murphy cette fois en levant la tête vers Clarke.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Clarke en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre en face de Murphy.

Elle lui expliqua l'histoire.

\- Dans quoi s'est encore fourrée la soeur Blake ?  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je viens de te dire ! Veux tu être des nôtres ?  
\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je suis bien ici ! Personne ne menace ma vie, je peux siroter un verre et lire un bon bouquin ! Pourquoi irais je remettre tout cela en question, pour une fille, qui ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais encadré ! En plus, c'est une meurtrière, si je me souviens bien ?  
\- Murphy ! C'est une des nôtres ! Mais, je ne t'obligerai pas à nous accompagner, bien sur... A bientôt Murphy..., dit Clarke en se levant.  
\- Attends Griffin !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qui vient ?  
\- Tu es le premier à qui je demande..., mais je vais aussi demander à Bellamy et Lexa va demander à Indra.  
\- Donc, il y aura ta copine, Bellamy, toi et la guerrière estropiée ! Ben dit donc, c'est une sacrée équipe, que tu as là !  
\- Murphy, tu veux pas venir, ok, je comprend, et je ne te juge pas, mais ne critique pas ! Cria Clarke.  
\- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas venir...  
\- Mais, j'ai...  
\- Il y a que ta copine de valable dans ton équipe alors je me sens un peu obligé d'accepter ta proposition, histoire de relever un peu le niveau !  
\- Toujours aussi subtil, Murphy !  
\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser..., dit Murphy avec un grand sourire.  
\- Très bien, je te préviendrai, lorsque nous serons prêt à partir ! Dit Clarke en se levant.

Clarke fit quelques pas.

\- De rien ! Lui cria Murphy.  
\- Oui, merci, Murphy, dit Clarke les dents serrées.

Ce garçon avait l'art de se faire détester en un temps record ! Pourtant Clarke était persuadée que ce n'était pas sa véritable nature, c'était un opportuniste, certes, mais sous ce masque détestable, il y avait quelqu'un de bon. L'avoir dans l'équipe était un atout, elle en était certaine.  
Clarke se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement qui avait été donné à Bellamy. Celui-ci, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ?  
\- Bell..., nous avons des nouvelles..., hésita Clarke.  
\- De qui ?  
\- De ta soeur..., d'Octavia...  
\- D'Octavia ! Où est elle ?  
\- On ne sait pas précisément mais elle est en mauvaise posture alors je réuni une petite équipe pour aller la chercher...  
\- Quand partons nous ? La coupa Bellamy.  
\- D'ici quelques jours..., j'étais venue pour voir si tu voulais nous accompagner, je crois que j'ai ma réponse ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- C'est ma soeur, Clarke, pas besoin de demander, je suis le premier à partir !  
\- Je me doute mais comme vous étiez un peu en froid...  
\- Clarke, la famille, c'est la famille et elle est tout ce qu'il me reste alors...  
\- Oui, je comprend, dit Clarke en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Et pour ce qu'elle a fait... à Pike... sera t-elle inquiétée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Bell, nous verrons, pour l'instant, il s'agit de la ramener, Ok ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison, merci Clarke ! Dit Bellamy en attrapant la main de Clarke dans les siennes.  
\- Pas la peine de me remercier Bell, elle fait partie des nôtres, et on prend soin des nôtres quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'ils aient fait.  
\- Qui viendra ?  
\- Toi, Lexa, Murphy, moi et Indra si Lexa s'est bien débrouillée.  
\- Mais si vous venez toutes les deux..., qui s'occupera de la petite ?  
\- Comme d'habitude, ces grands-parents !  
\- Mais si il vous arrive...  
\- Il ne nous arrivera rien, nous nous protégerons les uns les autres !

Lexa avait trouvé Indra, là où elle se trouvait la plus part du temps, dans l'établissement qui servait de tribunal.

\- Heda...  
\- Bonjour Indra ! Je viens te voir car nous avons trouvé la trace d'Octavia, ton second, mais elle a des soucis. Nous formons une petite équipe pour aller la chercher, veux tu te joindre à nous ?  
\- Bien sur, Heda, si elle a besoin d'aide, il faut que j'y aille !  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Nous partirons dans quelques jours, tiens toi prête !  
\- Entendu, à bientôt Heda.  
\- A bientôt Indra.

Lexa quitta Indra pour rejoindre Clarke qui devait être rentré.  
Lexa retrouva Clarke en train de préparer un sac avec des vêtements.

\- Je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de partir toutes les deux.  
\- Lexa ! Pour une fois que nous pouvons vivre une aventure toutes les deux !  
\- Clarke, ça n'a rien d'une promenade en amoureuses ! Dit fermement Lexa.  
\- Je sais bien, mais la dernière fois, nous avons étés séparées si longtemps, je ne veux pas revivre ça…  
\- S'il nous arrive quelque chose, Winona sera toute seule…  
\- Elle aura ma mère et Marcus…  
\- C'est pas pareil ! Tu le sais bien ! Et je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans parents ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose !  
\- Mais pourquoi veux tu qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Mais enfin Clarke, tu as vu les images comme moi ! Tu as vu ces hommes ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut nous arriver là bas, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est dangereux !  
\- Lexa…, dit Clarke en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te protéger…, dit doucement Lexa.  
\- C'est ça qui t'effraie, n'est ce pas ? Dit tendrement Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Mon amour, je ne serai jamais vraiment en sécurité dans ce monde, personne ne l'est. Mais ce que je sais c'est que l'endroit le plus sur pour moi sur cette terre, c'est à tes cotés, dit doucement Clarke en venant déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de Lexa.  
\- J'ai peur…, dit Lexa dans un souffle.

Clarke attrapa sa fille qui s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère et la déposa doucement dans son lit. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Lexa et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle passa une main derrière son dos et le lui caressa doucement.

\- Lexa j'ai confiance en toi, je me sens en sécurité avec toi, je t'aime. Je te l'ai juré à la cérémonie de l'union, je veux vivre avec toi, à tes cotés, dans le bonheur, comme dans l'adversité. Je veux vivre cette aventure avec toi. Je te suivrai comme ton ombre, il ne m'arrivera rien…, dit Clarke en la serrant d'avantage dans ses bras.  
\- Tu resteras derrière moi ?  
\- Oui…, dit Clarke en l'embrassant.  
\- Tu ne prendras aucun risque ?  
\- Non, dit Clarke en l'embrassant encore.  
\- Tu m'écouteras ?  
\- Oui, oui, oui, dit Clarke en l'embrassant encore une fois, mais en gardant cette fois ci ses lèvres collées aux siennes.

Après un long baisé, Clarke se détacha de Lexa mais garda ses bras autour de sa taille et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- De toutes les façons, c'est toi le leader de cette équipe et c'est avant tout une mission de reconnaissance, histoire d'évaluer l'ennemi !  
\- Entendue, viens couchons nous, j'ai vraiment envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien.

Elle se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

Lexa eut du mal à trouver le sommeil tant de choses occupaient son esprit. Elle était préoccupée par ce voyage, sur ce qu'il pouvait arriver, à Clarke, à un de ses amis, à Indra ou à elle-même. Car c'était bien cela le problème. Protéger Clarke et ses amis au mépris du danger et de sa propre vie, ne la dérangeait pas, en tout cas jusqu'à, il y a quelques mois. Aujourd'hui c'était bien différent… Elle avait une fille à élever, à protéger, à chérir et dans un peu plus de huit mois, elle en aurait une deuxième. Elle pensait naïvement, sans doute, que la période de calme qu'elle vivait avec Clarke durerait. Elle avait donc été voir Becca.

\- En es-tu sur ? C'est bien ce que tu veux ?  
\- Oui, Becca. J'y ai bien réfléchi.  
\- De toutes façons, je ferai comme Clarke, je t'implante un embryon et il ne se développera que si tu le désires vraiment.

Elle avait donc fait une escapade jusqu'au phare et Becca avait procédé à l'implantation. Une semaine après l'embryon se développait déjà. Contrairement à Clarke, Lexa ne le su pas toute suite car elle n'eut aucun symptômes, aucune nausée, aucun vomissement.  
Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait demandé à Abby, de lui faire une prise de sang et le docteur avait confirmé la nouvelle. Lexa avait fait promettre à Abby de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai le temps d'en parler à Clarke, mais l'occasion ne c'était pas présenté et maintenant c'était trop tard. Si elle lui en parlait à présent Clarke refuserait qu'elle parte et alors qui protégerait celle qu'elle aimait ? Elle avait donc décidé de ne rien dire, sachant que cela impliquait pour elle, la protection de Clarke, de ses amis, mais aussi d'elle-même et surtout du petit être qui poussait en son sein. La tache ne serait as facile, mais rien ne l'était vraiment dans ce monde.

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde était prêts.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit surtout d'une mission de reconnaissance, histoire d'évaluer les forces ennemies. Si nous pouvons sauver Octavia, nous le ferons. Dans le cas où les forces ennemies seraient trop nombreuses ou trop puissante, nous reviendrons avec notre armée. Je ne veux pas d'héroïsme, pas de mise en danger inutile, je veux revenir avec tout le monde, sain et sauf. Dernière chose, Lexa sera notre leader, je vous demande donc de lui obéir. C'est d'accord pour tout le monde ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Bien alors en route !

Lexa attrapa sa fille qui était dans les bras d'Abby. Elle la serra fort contre elle, puis la regarda dans ses yeux qui étaient restés bleus.

\- Soit sage mon petit oiseau, tes mamans vont revenir très bientôt, je t'aime très fort.  
\- Mama Lessa…  
\- Oui mon cœur…, tu vas me manquer aussi.

Elle tendit sa fille à Clarke. Abby l'attira part le bras.

\- Lexa vous devez faire attention…  
\- Oui, je serai prudente…, dit Lexa nonchalamment.  
\- Lexa vous ne pouvez prendre ça à la légère, vous êtes enceinte et vous vous apprêtez à faire un voyage périlleux ! Vous portez ma deuxième petite fille…

Lexa prit les mains d'Abby dans les siennes.

\- Abby, je vous promet de faire extrêmement attention, d'accord…  
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Clarke qui arriva avec sa fille dans les bras.  
\- Oui, oui, ta mère me disait de faire attention, mais nous serons prudentes, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Bien entendu, maman ! Tiens je te donne Winona… Oh tu vas me manquer ma chérie, dit Clarke en serrant une dernière fois sa fille contre sa poitrine.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mamans, je vais prendre bien soin de ma petite fille !  
\- Bon, allez c'est parti !

Clarke, Lexa et Indra montèrent dans un véhicule, Bellamy et Murphy dans un autre.  
Abby regarda les engins s'éloigner, en serrant contre elle la petite Winona et en espérant que tout se passerait bien.


	3. La Tempête

Becca leur avait fait une feuille de route détaillée. Elle avait survolé le trajet avec un drone caméra. Elle leur avait indiqué, que s'ils arrivaient à faire environ cinq cents kilomètres par jours, ils devaient atteindre leur destination en une semaine. Tout se passa bien au début, mais à mi parcours, ils rencontrèrent quelques difficultés.

\- Tu es sur que c'est par là ? Demanda Bellamy qui était au volant de la voiture de tête.  
\- Regarde par toi-même ! Répondit Clarke en lui tendant l'appareil.  
\- Ben comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas possible de passer par là ! Dit Bellamy en montrant un énorme tronc en travers du passage.  
\- Il n'était pas là la dernière fois, dit Becca, via l'hologramme.  
\- Lexa, il est tombé de façon naturelle ou on l'a aidé ? Demanda Clarke en regardant au alentours.  
\- Cet arbre c'est brisé de façon naturelle, pas de soucis de ce coté là ! Répondit Lexa après être descendu et avoir inspecté le tronc.  
\- C'est bien mais ça nous avance pas ! On n'a rien prit pour débiter un arbre de cette taille, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Murphy.  
\- Vous pouvez faire demi tour et prendre un autre chemin mais vous allez perdre une demi journée, dit Becca.  
\- A-t-on vraiment le choix ? Montre nous le nouvel itinéraire Becca, dit Clarke.  
\- Allez on remonte et demi tour.

Clarke était monté avec Bellamy et Murphy, laissant Lexa avec Indra.

\- J'espère que l'on va pas avoir d'autres surprises dans ce genre, dit Murphy les bras croisés à l'arrière de la voiture.  
\- Murphy, Becca nous a préparé un itinéraire, il y a une semaine, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir, qu'un arbre allait tombé !  
\- Ben c'est un ordinateur tout de même, elle est pas capable de calculer toutes les probabilités !  
\- Murphy des fois tu es vraiment chiant ! C'est une intelligence artificielle, pas une voyante ! Et puis elle nous a trouvé une autre route !  
\- Ouais, avec une demi journée de plus à se taper le cul sur ces banquettes de merde !  
\- Tu peux aussi y aller à pieds, si tu veux, Murphy, dit Bellamy.  
\- Ah, Ah, très drôle !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et ce n'est qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de l'arrivée qu'un nouveau problème surgit. Toute la journée, il avait fait beau et chaud. Plus les heures avançaient et plus le ciel s'obscurcissait. Bientôt, il fit presque noir alors que l'heure indiquait seize heure, puis la pluie se mit à tomber et le vent à souffler. Entre la luminosité et la pluie, il était presque impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Clarke ! Dit soudain Becca.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Il va vous falloir trouver un abris…  
\- On est à l'abri dans la voiture ! Dit Murphy n'ayant pas très envie de se mouiller.  
\- C'est un ouragan, et il arrive droit sur vous !  
\- Merde ! Firent ensemble Clarke et Bellamy.  
\- Prend le talkie et prévient derrière.  
\- Lexa, Indra vous me recevez ?  
\- Oui, on vous écoute, fit Indra.  
\- Becca vient de nous prévenir, il nous faut trouver un abris, un ouragan se dirige droit sur nous.  
\- Un quoi ? Répéta Lexa.  
\- Un ouragan… une très grosse tempête !  
\- Nous serons pas à l'abri dans les véhicules ?  
\- Non Indra, cette tempête est capable d'emporter les voitures et nous avec, si on reste dedans.  
\- Becca avez-vous repéré un endroit où nous pourrions nous abriter ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Je suis en train de chercher dans toutes les images que m'ont rapporté les drones.  
\- Que faisons nous en attendant ? Demanda Bellamy.  
\- On continu, avance, dit Murphy.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, la pluie était plus violente, un tas de débris venait se fracasser sur la tôle des voitures. La pluie, le vent, les débris, le bruit était assourdissant.

\- Droit devant, il y a un bâtiment qui pourra vous servir d'abris, hurla Becca.  
\- Je ne vois plus rien, hurla Bellamy.  
\- Alors attendez deux minutes ! Dit Becca.  
\- Pourquoi attendre, on va crever ici, je préfère tenter ma chance à pieds, hurlait Murphy en ouvrant la porte.  
\- NON ! Hurla Clarke.

Mais c'était trop tard, la poignée de la porte échappa à Murphy, la porte poussée par le vent s'ouvrit avec violence et s'arracha de ses gonds. Le vent et la pluie s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture.

\- Putain ! Hurla Murphy qui par réflexe se déplaça à l'autre bout de la banquette.  
\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Becca.  
\- Oui oui, mais vous êtes certaine qu'il faut que nous attendions ?  
\- Oui, vous allez entrer dans l'œil de l'ouragan, les vents et la pluie vont se calmer. Vous aurez deux minutes pour atteindre votre abris qui se trouve droit devant.  
\- Avez-vous entendu Indra ? Dit Clarke en attrapant le talkie.  
\- Oui, nous serons juste derrière vous !

En effet au bout de deux minutes, la tempête se calma d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait soudain appuyé sur un bouton pour la stopper.  
Bellamy enfonça l'accélérateur, les pneus dérapèrent mais la voiture fut propulsée en avant. Le bâtiment dont parlait Becca était effectivement devant à cinq cent mètres. C'était probablement le vestige d'une construction datant d'avant la guerre et servant de parking. La structure était massive, ancrée sur des piliers et des murs en béton. Elle semblait suffisamment solide pour résister à l'ouragan. Bellamy s'engouffra dedans par ce qui restait de l'entrée d'origine et qui ne ressemblait maintenant qu'à un trou béant dans le mur, juste au moment où l'œil de l'ouragan quitta la zone.

\- On a réussi ! Dit Bellamy en soufflant de soulagement.  
\- Où sont Indra et Lexa ? Demanda Clarke en se retournant, inquiète.  
\- Elles étaient juste derrière ! Dit Murphy.

Dehors la tempête se déchaînait, et de nouveau on ne voyait plus rien.  
Clarke sortie de la voiture et se posta non loin de l'entrée.

\- Je ne les vois pas !

Lexa suivait le véhicule devant lorsque soudain la tempête reprit. La visibilité étant quasi nulle, elle conduisait à l'aveugle, elle essaya de maintenir la direction la plus droite possible. C'est au dernier moment qu'elle aperçu l'entrée, elle était trop à gauche, elle donna un coup de volant pour éviter le mur. Elle était si concentrée par le faite d'éviter la collision qu'elle ne vit pas Clarke qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin. Elle freina, mais trop tard. Bellamy se jeta sur Clarke pour l'entraîner hors de la trajectoire de la voiture.  
Lexa sortie précipitamment de la voiture et fut rassurée de trouver Clarke par terre allongé sous Bellamy certes, mais en vie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux. Elle tendit la main à Bellamy pour l'aider à se relever, elle fit de même pour Clarke. Une fois tout les deux debout, elle prit Bellamy dans ses bras. Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant cette scène pour le moins incroyable.

\- Merci, merci mon ami ! Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie ! Dit Lexa en se détachant de Bellamy.

Lexa se dirigea ensuite vers Clarke, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- De rien…, je suppose, dit Bellamy surprit par cette accolade.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que j'allais…, dit Lexa.  
\- Tout va bien, je vais bien, dit Clarke en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Tout le monde s'éloigna pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes se remettre de leurs émotions.  
Dehors la tempête faisait rage. Ils laissèrent les véhicules bien au fond du parking contre le murs. Ils trouvèrent un escalier et l'empruntèrent. Arrivés à l'étage, ils trouvèrent une pièce plus petite, probablement un ancien bureau. Ils s'y installèrent le temps que la tempête se calme, ce qui prit le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit.  
Lexa et Clarke se couchèrent à même le sol, face à face.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une tempête pareille ! Dit Lexa.  
\- La région est très propice à ce genre de phénomènes ! De l'Arche on voyait très bien les ouragans, les cyclones se former. Parfois il y en avait de gigantesque, une énorme spirale blanche… On a vraiment eu de la chance de trouver un abris !  
\- Et ça dure combien de temps ?  
\- Et bien cela dépend de la taille de l'ouragan, mais ici nous devrions être en sécurité, dit Clarke qui avait l'impression qu'il fallait rassurer Lexa.  
\- Devrions ?  
\- Non, non, nous sommes en sécurité, c'est un bâtiment solide… Mais la grande guerrière Lexa aurait elle peur ?  
\- Oui Clarke, parfois lorsque la nature se déchaîne…  
\- Nous ne faisons pas le poids ?  
\- Oui c'est ça…  
\- C'est vrai aussi puissant et fort que nous puissions être, contre la nature nous ne pouvons rien ! Allez viens contre moi, lui dit Clarke en lui tendant les bras.

Lexa vint se coller contre le corps de Clarke, celle-ci ferma ses bras autour de son amante. Elles s'endormirent comme les autres.  
Le lendemain le ciel était nettoyé, bleu, sans un seul nuage, par contre dehors c'était l'apocalypse.

\- Ça va être chaud pour passer avec les voitures, c'est le bordel là ! Dit Murphy.  
\- On est à combien de la cible Becca ?  
\- Quatre vingt dix huit kilomètres exactement.  
\- Merde ! Ça fait une sacrée trotte ! Tu es sur que l'on ne peut pas passer avec les véhicules ?  
\- Clarke, Murphy a raison. Avec tout le bazar parterre, on risque de rester coincé ou d'éclater un pneu ! Et on sera pas plus avancé ! Répondit Bellamy.  
\- Bon et bien, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire, faire les cents bornes à pieds ! Se résigna Clarke.  
\- Vous avez entendu Clarke, vous prenez le strict nécessaire, et on est parti ! Dit Lexa.

Chacun prépara son sac et ils se mirent en route pour continuer leur voyage.


	4. El Paso

Il leur fallu trois jours pour arriver à l'endroit où le drone avait filmé Octavia et ses assaillants.

\- Il n'y a rien ici ! On trouvera rien ! Dit Bellamy.  
\- Becca avez-vous survolé la zone ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Oui, il y a une grande ville à deux kilomètre de votre position, peut être pouvez vous commencer par là ?  
\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect ?  
\- Non. La ville est très peuplée, même taille de Polis.  
\- Pourra t on se fondre dans la masse ?  
-Oui, à condition de cacher vos armes. Je n'ai repéré aucune armes à feu.  
\- Ok, alors on va garder les armes blanches et les armes de poings, dit Bellamy.  
\- Et que fait on des autres ? Demanda Murphy.  
\- On trouvera une planque en arrivant là-bas, c'est tout ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Cachez vos visages sous des capuches, on ne sait jamais, ajouta Becca.  
\- Ok, allez, en route ! Lança Clarke.

Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, la ville était juste de l'autre coté.  
Ils s'allongèrent tous parterre, puis Lexa prit les jumelles.

\- Becca à raison, il y a beaucoup de monde, il va falloir être discret.  
\- Tu vois des soldats, ou des gars qui y ressemblent ? demanda Bellamy.  
\- Oui, les mêmes genres d'hommes qui ont attrapé Octavia. Beaucoup aussi.  
\- La première des choses c'est d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette ville et ses habitants. Je vous propose donc de nous mêler à la population et récolter des informations. Par pitié, restez discret, pas de vague, pas d'altercation, je dis ça pour tout le monde, dit Clarke.  
\- On se sépare ? Demanda Murphy.  
\- Ça serait un bon moyen pour obtenir plus d'information, mais cela nous rend plus vulnérable.  
\- Les filles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre ? Proposa Bellamy.  
\- Ok, mais vous restez ensemble, les gars, ne vous séparez pas. Avant tout nous faisons du repérage. Alors essayez de compter le nombre de soldat, voyez ce qu'ils ont en arme, posez des questions, mais ne soyez pas trop insistant, la population pourrait devenir suspicieuse, trouvez éventuellement un endroit pour manger et dormir . On se retrouve ici dans trois heures, c'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête pour approuver. Ils cachèrent leurs affaires et les armes dans le cave d'une ancienne maison dont il ne restait que des ruines.  
Ils entrèrent dans la ville. Les garçons partirent à l'est les filles à l'ouest.

La ville était effectivement immense, mais bien moins grande que ce qu'elle devait être à l'origine. Il s'agissait ici, plutôt de plusieurs quartiers, qui avaient été miraculeusement épargné. Car, bizarrement elle avait conservé beaucoup de vestiges du monde d'avant. Les maisons et les bâtiments, avaient gardé des couleurs, il était très étrange de voir du vert, du jaune, du rouge et de l'orange, un peu délavé certes, mais sur des murs entiers. Il restait des enseignes, même les routes étaient presque intacte.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! S'exclama Lexa.  
\- C'est incroyable, tout cela date d'avant les bombes… Les couleurs, les constructions, je pense qu'il s'agit du vieux quartier de la ville…

Becca avait raison, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il s'agissait bien de vieux quartiers, rien à voir avec des tours, juste des maisons et petits immeubles. Il y avait un peu partout des étals de vendeurs divers, fruits, légumes, viande, vêtements, il y avait même des armes vendus par le forgeron lui même.

\- Si on commençait par le forgeron ? Dit Clarke.  
\- Bonne idée, demandons lui d'affûter nos armes, lui répondit Lexa.  
\- Bonjour, serait il possible d'affûter nos lames ? Demanda Clarke en s'approchant de l'homme.  
\- Bien entendu, qu'avez vous à affûter ? Demanda l'homme.  
\- Ça ! Dit Lexa en dégainant ses deux épées.  
\- Très jolies lames, elles sont en excellent état, vous n'avez pas du vous en servir très souvent ! Dit l'homme en riant.  
\- Si mais je les entretiens correctement, et j'aime qu'elle puisse couper une tête, de façon nette, sans bavure, dit Lexa en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

L'homme s'arrêta de rire et ravala sa salive.

\- Je peux vous faire ça maintenant, si vous le désirez...  
\- Oui faîtes ça, dit Lexa les dents serrées.  
\- Calme toi Lexa ! Je ne veux pas te fâcher, mais ici tu n'es commander de rien du tout, tachons de rester courtois, ok ? Murmura Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

Lexa regarda Clarke et son visage se radoucit.

\- Nous venons du nord, c'est une jolie ville que vous avez là ! Comment s'appelle t-elle ? Demanda Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- El Paso, je me doutais que vous étiez des étrangères. Un conseil, ne restez pas trop longtemps ici, notre empereur n'aime pas beaucoup les femmes comme vous...  
\- Ce sont des menaces ? Demanda Lexa en s'approchant.

Clarke lui attrapa le bras.

\- Que voulez vous dire par « des femmes comme vous » ?  
\- Et bien..., fortes, courageuses, des guerrières...  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il ne les aime pas c'est tout, il les préfère dociles, silencieuses... C'est d'ailleurs ce que pense la plupart des hommes ici !

Clarke pouvait sentir monter la colère de Lexa. Elle lui caressa le poignet avec le pouce.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Clarke en plissant des yeux.  
\- Moi, je n'ai pas de femme et je ne suis pas sur d'en aimer une comme ça !  
\- C'est bon à savoir ! Et cet empereur, parlez moi de lui...  
\- Il s'appelle Alejandro. Il est arrivé, il y a longtemps. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme. A l'époque nous étions qu'une petite ville tranquille, mais nous avions une richesse que nous ne soupçonnions pas.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Notre fleuve ! Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, la plupart des sources du sud sont contaminées.  
\- Par quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Alenjandro est remonté du sud à la recherche d'une source propre, il l'a trouvé chez nous. Il a donc fait venir son peuple, son armée, au début tout c'est bien passé. Un jour, il s'est proclamé empereur et ses soldats ont éliminé ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord. - - - Vous savez, nous n'avions aucun ennemi, nous n'étions pas des soldats, alors on s'est tu et on a obéi. La vie a reprit son cours.  
\- Ok mais au sujet des femmes ?  
\- Son peuple et lui considèrent les femmes comme étant là pour les servir, certains des miens ont adhéré à l'idée ou on fait sans blanc et c'est vite devenu une enfer pour toutes. Il a un harem avec une dizaine de femmes.  
\- Mais comment ont elles pu accepter..., commença Lexa.  
\- Elles n'ont rien accepté... Alenjandro, se lasse vite, alors lorsqu'une est trop vieille, trop « abîmée », il l'a jette à la rue et vient en chercher une autre.  
\- Attendez, attendez, il les jette à la rue et que leur arrive t il ?  
\- La plupart du temps, elles meurent de faim, de froid, de maladie ou entre les mains des soldats.  
\- Et que vouliez vous dire pas « abîmé » ?  
\- Et bien..., on dit qu'Alenjandro, aime frapper, torturer...  
\- Par tous les dieux, Octavia..., murmura Indra.  
\- Et comment vient il en chercher une autre ?  
\- Et bien, il fait savoir, qu'il recherche de nouvelles femmes. Des parents, lui amènent leur filles...  
\- Quoi ? Cria Clarke.  
\- Oui, et si aucune ne lui convient, il demande à ses soldats d'aller chercher toutes les femmes de la ville et il prend celles qu'il veut !  
\- Et de combien d'hommes se compose son armée ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Je dirais deux milles hommes, mais sachez, qu'il faudrait rajouter les hommes de cette ville, car la plupart se joindraient à lui.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette ville ! Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce fou ! Dit Clarke.  
\- Et ces femmes au Harem, peuvent elles s'échapper ?  
\- Au début, certaines ont essayé, aucune n'y est arrivée. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai cru que l'une d'elle allait y arriver, mais ses salauds l'ont rattrapé ! Elle était courageuse...  
\- Octavia ! Murmura Indra.  
\- Elle était... elle est morte ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Ils l'ont emporté alors je ne sais pas vraiment, mais à mon avis, il vaudrait mieux pour elle, qu'elle le soit... Voilà, vos épées sont prêtes ! Dit l'homme en tendant les armes à Lexa.  
\- Merci.

Lexa récupéra ses armes et s'éloigna avec Indra et Clarke.  
Elles continuèrent leur investigation, mais partout elles avaient les mêmes informations. Alenjandro semblait être un dictateur misogyne, qui avait à sa disposition une armée importante qui pouvait néanmoins être contenu, si les hommes de la ville ne venaient pas s'ajouter aux soldats qui la composait. Elles avaient toutefois découvert qu'Octavia était détenue dans la prison qui se trouvait au nord de la ville. La savoir en vie rassura les trois femmes, mais leur joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'on les informa qu'elle serait exécutée dans l'après midi.

Il leur fallait retrouver les garçons au plus vite pour mettre au point une stratégie afin de libérer la sœur de Bellamy.  
Elle se dirigèrent donc vers le nord de la ville en espérant rejoindre Murphy et Bellemy sur la place où devait avoir lieu l'exécution. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'elles arrivait trop tard. La foule était déjà attroupée et Octavia se tenait debout sur une estrade à coté de son bourreau. Elle semblait épuisé, résigné, brisé. Le bourreau, un homme trappu, mais à la musculature important avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tenait Octavia d'une main et avait une hache dans l'autre.

La foule se mit à applaudir, et les trois femmes aperçurent Alenjandro arriver dans une sorte de pousse pousse, tiré par deux femmes. L'homme était jeune, probablement la trentaine. Il portait une barbe et une moustache fine, une chemise blanche et un pantalon écru probablement en lin. Sur sa tête était vissé un panama.  
Il descendit de son véhicule et monta les quelques marches pour atteindre l'estrade. Il marcha jusqu'à Octavia et le bourreau, puis se tourna vers la population.

\- Mes amis nous sommes rassemblé aujourd'hui pour régler le problème avec cette... chose. Malgré le statut confortable dont elle disposait, elle m'a trahi ! Elle va donc subir le châtiment qu'elle mérite, la mort.

La foule, principalement masculine, hurla son approbation. Octavia ne semblait aucunement affecté par ce qui l'entourait. On ne pouvait pas dire si elle acceptait son sort, elle ne paraissait rien ressentir, son regard était vide d'expression. Lorsque le bourreau l'attrapa pour lui installer la tête sur le billot, elle se laissa faire, docile.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Murmura Clarke.  
\- On ne peut rien faire, Clarke ! Regarde autour de toi.  
\- Mais enfin, Lexa ! Octavia est notre amie, on ne peut pas la regarder se faire exécuter !  
\- Heda a raison, si nous intervenons, nous ne pourrons faire face à une foule pareille. Je voudrai vraiment la sauver, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire...  
\- Mais il y a les garçons...  
\- Même à cinq Clarke. Crois moi, j'ai l'habitude des combats, et celui là est perdu d'avance !  
\- Alors on va rester là et regarder ! Dit Clarke en élevant la voix.  
\- Chut Clarke ! Calme toi, il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions remarquer ! Chuchota Lexa.

Les gens autour commençaient à les regarder d'un drôle d'oeil. Alors Lexa attrapa Clarke et l'entraîna plus loin pour la prendre dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour, crois le bien. Tu sais que je ne fuis jamais un combat, mais là si nous intervenons, nous serons capturées ou tuées et pas plus avancées !  
\- Mais c'est mon amie ! Je ne peux pas..., dit Clarke, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
\- Je sais, je sais..., dit Lexa en la serrant contre elle.

Le bourreau apprêta à lever sa hache pour faire tomber la lame sur le cou d'Octavia, lorsque quelqu'un sorti de la foule.

\- Ça serait vraiment dommage de se débarrasser de quelque chose qui peut encore servir ! Vraiment j'aime pas gâcher ! Dit Murphy en s'avançant vers l'estrade.

Déjà des soldats s'approchaient pour l'encercler.

\- Qui es tu ? Demanda Alejandro surprit par l'audace de Murphy.  
\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, je suis un roi en mon pays. Et j'avoue que j'aime bien la façon dont est géré cette ville, mais je trouve fort dommage d'exécuter une femelle qui pourrait encore servir. Il y a t-il moyen de discuter avec un responsable, pour savoir si je peux vous débarrasser de cette encombrante créature ?  
\- Je suis Alejandro, l'empereur de cette région et pour discuter affaire j'aime savoir justement à qui j'ai affaire... Je répète donc, bien que cela m'agace, quel est ton nom ?  
\- C'est très amusant...  
\- Vraiment, tu trouves cela amusant, je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire ! Garde, attrapez le, et jetez le dans une cellule ! Cria l'empereur.

Les soldats se ruèrent sur Murphy, qui ne fit rien pour esquiver son arrestation.

\- A quoi joue Murphy ? Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as amené cet imbécile ! Dit Lexa.  
\- C'est loin d'être un idiot, laisse le faire, je ne sais pas où il veut en venir, mais il a une idée derrière la tête ! Et puis Octavia a toujours sa tête sur les épaules, grâce à lui !

Les soldats firent quelques pas avec Murphy.

\- Je trouvais cela amusant car nous avons le même prénom !

L'empereur leva la main, les hommes s'arrêtèrent.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, je m'appelle Alexandre le Grand.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gars ne doutait de rien !

\- En effet, c'est étrange... Et que voulez vous ?  
\- Et bien rien en particulier, je suis de passage, et comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'aime la façon dont vous dirigez ce pays et particulièrement les femelles. Par contre, je n'aime pas gâcher, alors lorsque j'ai vu que vous vouliez étêter cette fille, je me suis permis d'intervenir. Regardez là.

Murphy s'approcha d'Octavia, suffisamment pour que celle-ci puisse le reconnaître, mais la jeune femme ne paru pas se souvenir de qui il était. Murphy du faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui même, lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de la soeur de Bellamy.

Elle avait des ecchymoses partout, ainsi que des entailles et des brûlures sur toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient visibles, elle avait du subir des jours de torture. Le jeune homme regarda toutes les blessures, et imagina celles qui ne se voyaient pas, il se demanda comment elle avait pu endurer, tous ses sévices et être encore vivante. Alors qu'il croisa son regard, il comprit. Son corps était là, mais son esprit l'avait quitté, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Murphy serra les dents et refréna son envie de sauter à la gorge de ce fou sadique et se félicita d'avoir persuadé Bellamy d'y aller à sa place. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il se retourna ensuite vers Alejandro avec un grand sourire. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il allait faire mais pour être crédible, il fallait en passer par là. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Octavia et l'obligea à se lever. La jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance.

\- Regardez Alejandro, tout ceci est encore valable et exploitable.  
\- Je ne suis pas de votre avis..., je m'en suis déjà bien servi, mes soldats aussi d'ailleurs, dit il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais te faire subir, Octavia..., murmura Murphy pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

D'un geste violent, il arracha les haillons qu'elle portait encore. Octavia ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher et ne chercha pas à cacher sa nudité. Murphy fit un gros effort pour ne pas détourner son regard. Le corps d'Octavia était couvert de blessures récentes mais aussi de cicatrices plus anciennes.

\- Le corps est un peu... abîmé, mais rien d'irréparable... Je dois pouvoir l'utiliser encore avec ça ! Dit il en posant une main sur son entre jambe.

Il fit le tour de la jeune femme, et vint se poster derrière elle.

\- Et puis si vous vous êtes un peu trop servit du devant... je pourrai toujours me servir du derrière ! dit il en riant et en claquant une fesse d'Octavia.  
\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien, dit Alejandro.  
\- J'en suis ravie ! Dit Murphy en faisant une espèce de révérence.  
\- Prend la ! Elle est à toi ! Finalement, je crois qu'entres tes mains son châtiment sera bien pire que la mort !  
\- Merci, je peux t'assurer, que je vais bien m'amuser, pour elle cela sera beaucoup moins drôle !  
\- Oh, oui ! Décidément, je t'aime bien, emmène cette catin où tu veux et viens partager mon repas, tout ceci m'a mit en appétit !

Murphy ramassa ce qui restait de la robe que portait Octavia et lui enfila. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et descendit de l'estrade avec elle. Il traversa la foule et rejoignit Bellamy qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Amène cette traînée chez moi, fait lui prendre un bain et fait en sorte qu'elle soit prête lorsque je serait de retour. Une fois que j'aurai mangé avec l'empereur, j'aurai besoin de faire de l'exercice ! Dit Murphy suffisamment fort pour qu'Alejandro l'entende.

Bellamy attrapa sa soeur et l'entraîna loin de la foule. Murphy lui se dirigea vers l'empereur et ses soldats.

\- Alors mon cher, qu'allons nous manger ?

L'empereur l'emmena par le bras vers chez lui.

Dès qu'il fut loin de la foule, Bellamy enlaça sa soeur.

\- Mon dieu, Octavia, je suis tellement désolé..., tu as vécu un enfer..., j'aurai du...

Bellamy ne pu terminer sa phrase, la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait lui nouait la gorge. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, lorsqu'il regarda le visage d'Octavia qui n'exprimait plus rien.

A ce moment là, Clarke, Lexa et Indra arrivèrent.

\- Clarke qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Bell ! Je crois que tout simplement son esprit ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage et qu'il s'est... éteint !  
\- Mais elle va rester comme ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à ma mère... Je vous propose de retourner là où on a laisser nos affaires et de contacter Abby, Ok ?  
\- Et Murphy ?  
\- Je ne fais pas de soucis pour lui, il se débrouillera.

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Ils reprirent la direction pour sortir de la ville.


	5. L'Ecole

Une fois arrivé à l'ancienne maison, tous descendirent dans la cave, Clarke contacta sa mère et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Chérie, d'après ce que je vois et ce que tu m'as décris, Octavia a subit des tortures et des sévices bien au delà de l'imaginable, pour se protéger et survivre son esprit s'est refermer. Actuellement, tu ne pourra l'atteindre, elle est trop loin. Peut être, qu'avec le temps, elle reviendra...  
\- Peut être ?  
\- Oui, elle pourrait rester dans cette état à jamais, je suis désolée, j'aimerai te donner de l'espoir, mais je pense qu'elle a enduré bien plus qu'un humain ne pourrait le faire. Mon dieu mais où êtes vous allez !  
\- Cette région est gouverné par un fou, et crois moi Octavia n'est pas la seule et certainement pas la dernière à souffrir de la situation. Les conditions pour les femmes ici sont terribles, il va falloir intervenir, nous ne pouvons laisser cette situation perdurer.  
\- Et qu'avez vous l'intention de faire au juste ? Demanda Abby soudain un peu inquiète.  
\- Rien dans l'immédiat. Cet empereur de pacotille a une bonne armée et le soutient de cette ville, enfin en tout cas des hommes. Alors, je crois que nous allons rester, ici quelques temps, histoire d'observer, d'étudier afin d'élaborer un plan pour l'anéantir. Nous avons déjà un espion !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui Murphy, tu le connais ! Il est déjà dans les petits papiers de l'empereur, il a réussi à embrouiller, il est vraiment très doué !  
\- Et Lexa comment va t elle ?  
\- Lexa ? Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Clarke un peu surprise par la question de sa mère.  
\- Vous êtes tous dans un endroit de fou, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour les mères de ma petite fille, non ? Insista Abby.  
\- Euh, oui bien sur, elle va bien, enfin, je crois.  
\- Au fait au sujet d'Octavia, il serait préférable qu'elle revienne...  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, je verrai avec Bellamy. Et Winona, comment va t elle ?  
\- Très bien, elle est très mignonne. Elle dit papy et mamie, si tu as cinq minutes je vais te la chercher.  
\- Je veux bien, oui, je vais chercher Lexa.

Abby alla chercher Winona et Clarke ramena Lexa.

\- Coucou ma chérie, fit Clarke en voyant sa fille.  
\- Bonjour, mon p'tit oiseau !  
\- Mamans !

La petite mit ses mains sur l'écran. Son visage souriant se mit soudain à changer, sa petite lèvre inférieur se retroussa, ses yeux se brouillèrent et une grosse larmes coula sur sa joue.

\- Vous lui manquez beaucoup.  
\- Tu nous manques aussi ma chérie, dit Lexa en passant son doigt sur l'écran comme pour caresser la joue de sa fille.  
\- On va revenir bientôt, je te promet, en attendant, il faut que tu sois courageuse, mamie et papy s'occupe de toi, si tu es triste, ils te feront des câlins, ils t'aiment fort, comme tes mamans.  
\- En parlant de maman, vous avez trouvé l'enfant ?  
\- Quel enfant ?  
\- Celui qui était avec Octavia !  
\- Non nous n'avons aucune information... Et Octavia... je ne sais pas si je peux lui en parler...  
\- Pas toute suite, il va falloir du temps, essayez d'obtenir des informations par un autres moyen.  
\- Entendu, Bellamy et Indra vont ramener Octavia. Murphy, Lexa et moi, nous restons pour voir si nous pouvons obtenir des renseignements.  
\- Très bien ma chérie, soyez prudente, toutes les deux !  
\- Oui, c'est promis. A bientôt, maman.  
\- A bientôt chérie.

Clarke et Lexa retournèrent près des autres. Bellamy était toujours près de sa soeur, il lui tenait la main, mais celle ci avait toujours le regard vide.

\- Bell, toi et Indra, vous allez ramener Octavia à Polis...  
\- Clarke je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule..., commença Bellamy.  
\- Heda..., commença Indra.  
\- Écoutez, tous les deux. Octavia a besoin de soin, physique et psychologique. Il est important qu'elle soit loin de cet endroit. Je préfère que vous partiez à deux, je ne sais pas quelle sera le comportement d'Octavia dans les jours avenir. Vous êtes les deux qu'elle connaît le mieux et vous serez à même de la maîtriser s'il le faut.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle peut être dangereuse ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle est psychologiquement instable, je préfère envisager le pire, et être en mesure d'y palier, ok ?  
\- Ok, Clarke, mais...  
\- Et puis je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Lexa et Murphy.  
\- Ok, comme tu voudras.  
\- Dès que vous êtes prêt, vous partez.

Une heure après, ils se mettaient en route. Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent seules.

\- Devons nous attendre le retour de Murphy ?  
\- Et bien, je crois qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, disons jusqu'à demain. Si d'ici là, il n'est pas revenu, nous agirons. Je reconnais que ses manières sont plus que discutables, mais il a réussi à récupérer Octavia et il est le mieux placé pour obtenir des informations.  
\- Si nous devons retourner en ville, il faudra faire quelques modifications...  
\- Oui, comme par exemple me teindre les cheveux. J'ai remarqué, que toutes les femmes avaient les cheveux foncés, heureusement que la dernière fois j'avais une capuche, sinon on m'aurait regardé d'un drôle d'air ! Dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Ça fait du bien de te voir rire ! Dit Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke.  
\- Je suis soulagé que nous ayons pu sauver Octavia des griffes de ce pourri !  
\- Si je peux, je m'occuperai de lui personnellement ! Dit Lexa en enlaçant Clarke tendrement.  
\- Je te fais confiance, lui répondit Clarke en l'embrassant.  
\- Et crois moi ce qu'il a fait subir à Octavia, ne sera rien à coté de ce que vais lui faire endurer ! Dit Lexa en embrassant Clarke.  
\- Viens avec moi, j'ai vu ce qu'il me fallait pour teindre mes cheveux, regarde ! Dit Clarke en montrant une boite métallique.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Du thé noir, cela sera parfait !

Elle quitta Lexa, attrapa la boite, rajouta de l'eau dedans.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de chauffer ça !

Elle remontèrent à la surface et sur un petit feu firent chauffer la boite avec son mélange.

\- Je vais fouiller un peu en bas voir si je peux trouver des choses qui pourrait nous servir.

Lexa descendit pendant dix bonne minutes. Puis elle remonta.

\- C'est prêt, mais maintenant, il faut attendre que cela refroidisse..., dit Clarke.  
\- Viens voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Lexa en attrapant la main de Clarke et en l'entraînant à nouveau dans la cave.

Elles allèrent jusqu'au fond de la cave, et se trouvèrent face à une porte. Lorsque Lexa ouvrit la porte Clarke découvrit une autre pièce. Finalement l'endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé n'était pas une cave mais un abris antiatomique, et cette deuxième pièce devait être celle pour dormir. Lexa avait à l'aide d'une corde, fixé deux lit ensemble. Elle avait poser dessus les peaux qu'elles avaient amené. Elle avait trouvé trois bougies, qu'elle avait allumé et disposé dans la pièce.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour nous ? Demanda Clarke en se collant à Lexa.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Je pense que nous devrions, tout de suite l'essayer..., dit Clarke en passant ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.  
\- Tout à fait... d'accord... avec toi..., dit Lexa entre deux baisers.

Elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements. Une fois nues, elles s'allongèrent l'une à coté de l'autre.  
Lexa jeta avec avidité, sa bouche sur un des seins de Clarke. Entres ses dents, elle prit le tétons et serra légèrement.

\- Oh ! Fit Clarke.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal..., pardonne moi, je voulais essayer autre chose...  
\- Non, non, je n'ai pas eu mal, j'ai été surprise, vas y continu, j'adore lorsque tu t'occupes de mes seins !  
\- Je sais, je l'avais remarqué..., dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Avant de redescendre au niveau de la poitrine de Clarke, Lexa déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et sa langue chercha celle de son amante. Sans quitter sa bouche, elle s'allongea sur Clarke, en gardant appuis sur ses bras. Elle ondula son corps afin de sentir sa poitrine et son sexe frotter contre sa peau. Elle se posa ensuite complètement sur Clarke, attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Clarke posa les siennes sous les fesses de Lexa et suivit les ondulations du corps de la brune. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Lexa vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Clarke. Elle y déposa des baisers et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- J'avais envie de toi depuis des jours, mon amour...  
\- Moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu beaucoup de moments d'intimités !  
\- Alors profitons en ! Dit Lexa en gobant le lobe de l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, par tous les dieux, ce qu'elle aimait cette femme ! Elle frotta ensuite son nez contre le sien, puis retrouva ses lèvres, pour un baiser plus passionné. Leur respiration s'accéléra petit à petit avec l'excitation. Lexa se redressa légèrement sur ses bras, puis amena un de ses seins à hauteur de la bouche de Clarke. Celle ci ouvrit les lèvres et passa sa langue sur le tétons. Pendant ce temps Lexa écarta ses jambes et vint en placer une entre celles de Clarke. Lexa se décala et proposa son autre sein à la bouche de Clarke, cette fois ci cette dernière, goba le téton et téta. Lexa émettait des gémissements de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, c'est elle qui s'occupa de la poitrine de la blonde. Au bout d'un certain temps, leurs lèvres vinrent à nouveau se celer, alors Lexa posa son sexe sur la cuisse de Clarke et cala la sienne sur celui de la blonde. Elle prit un bon appuis sur ses mains, contracta les muscles de ses bras et commença des mouvements de bassin. Si au début, ils étaient léger et lents, au fur et à mesure, ils se firent plus forts et rapides. Comme c'était Lexa qui maîtrisait les mouvements, elle sentit rapidement qu'elle allait jouir, mais que Clarke, elle n'était pas prête, alors elle attrapa son amante et se retourna de façon à ce qu'elles changent de position. Clarke se retrouva donc sur Lexa.

\- Vas y ma belle, prends du plaisir.

Alors ce fut au tour de Clarke de se frotter à Lexa. En quelques minutes ce fut l'extase. Front contre front, elles jouirent ensemble.  
Clarke à bout de souffle se laissa tomber à coté de Lexa.

\- Ça... valait le coup... d'attendre ! Dit Clarke la respiration saccadée.  
\- En effet ! Approuva Lexa tout aussi essoufflé.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas pu goûter...  
\- Vous avez fini ?dit la voix de Murphy derrière la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

\- Donnes nous dix minutes Murphy et on arrive ! Lui dit Clarke.

En effet dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Clarke ouvrait la porte, elle sortie suivit de Lexa.

\- Vous prenez du bon temps, à ce que je vois ! Dit Murphy en jouant les offusqué.  
\- Cela nous arrive en effet... Et toi, tu as bien profité de ton repas ?  
\- Ouai... C'est bon, hein !  
\- En tout cas félicitation, tu étais bluffant dans ton rôle tout à fait détestable...  
\- Merci...  
\- Bellamy l'a plutôt bien prit...  
\- Je sais comment parler à ce genre de dingue, alors j'ai expliqué à Bellamy ce qu'il fallait faire. Il voulait y aller mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas crédible. Déjà parce que c'est «un gentil» et puis il s'agissait de sa soeur. Il fallait aller loin, il n'aurait pas réussi.  
\- En même temps, tu y as été un peu fort non ?  
\- Écoutes, crois moi ou pas, il fallait aller jusque là, pour avoir ce taré ! Parce qu'il est complètement taré ! Ce que j'ai fait enduré à Octavia, n'est rien à coté de ce qu'il lui a fait subir ! Il a une chambre de torture ! Ce mec bande, lorsqu'il torture des femmes ! C'est un grand malade !  
\- C'est pas une nouvelle !  
\- Et Octavia, comment va t elle ? Elle est où d'ailleurs ?  
\- J'ai contacté ma mère, et elle m'a conseillé de lui amené Octavia au plus vite. Je l'ai donc confié à Indra et Bellamy, qui vont la ramener à Polis.  
\- Et que t'a dit ta mère, à propos de son état mental ?  
\- Difficile de faire un diagnostique par caméra interposé, mais ça ne s'annonce pas bien. Elle pourrait rester dans cette état... définitivement !  
\- Merde, ça craint !  
\- Comme tu dis ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut que l'on s'occupe de ce malade. Bon, as tu pu apprendre des choses sur lui ?  
\- Il vit dans un bâtiment fortifié, il a une cinquantaine d'hommes à sa disposition, qui veille sur lui jour et nuit. Pas facile de l'approcher !  
\- Et pour l'enfant qui était avec Octavia ?  
\- Lorsque Octavia est arrivée, elle était enceinte...  
\- Donc c'est bien le sien et celui de Lincoln... Mais où cet enfant maintenant ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- C'est une chance, elle a eu un garçon, elle aurait eu une fille, elle aurait été éliminé à la naissance.  
\- Éliminée... par tous les dieux..., fit Lexa.  
\- Oui notre empereur, ne s'embarrasse pas des filles... Bon bref, lorsqu'il a des garçons, parce que bien entendu cela lui arrive, il les envoie, dans une école, pour en faire des soldats. Ils sont endoctrinés dès leur plus jeune âge. Le gamin d'Octavia est là bas.  
\- On doit commencer par là, qu'est ce que vous en penser ? On ne peut pas laisser ses enfants aux mains de ce fou ! Et encore moins celui d'Octavia ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
\- Tu sais où est cette école ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Non, il m'a dit qu'elle était à l'extérieur de la ville, mais rien de plus.  
\- Il faudrait savoir où se trouve exactement ce bâtiment. S'il est gardé. Si oui, par combien d'hommes. Bref, il nous faut avoir un plan d'actions, parce que nous ne sommes que trois.  
\- Attend, attend, tu veux que nous libérions ces gosses maintenant ? Et nous trois ?  
\- Et bien oui, nous entrons, en éliminant la résistance. On prend les enfants et on s'en va !  
\- C'est ça ton plan, la guerrière ? Dit Murphy méprisant.  
\- Oui, ce sont des enfants, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de soldats ! Répliqua sèchement Lexa.  
\- Non effectivement ! Mais il doit bien y avoir, du personnel qui doit s'occuper d'eux et je doute qu'il nous laisse embarquer les enfants sans rien dire ! Et puis, en parlant d'enfants, il doit y avoir des enfants de moins d'un an, qui ne savent pas marcher, tu compte les prendre sous le bras ? Ils vont pleurer, râler, bref faire du raffut, on va pas passer inaperçu ! On ne doit pas libérer des prisonniers de guerre, c'est des mômes ! Ils ne vont pas...  
\- C'est bon, Murphy, globalement on a comprit ! Le coupa Clarke. La première chose à faire c'est trouver cet endroit, ok ?  
\- Ok, répondirent Murphy et Lexa.

Ils chargèrent donc leurs sacs de matériel et se mirent en route.

\- Je propose que l'on reste aux abords de la ville et qu'on en fasse le tour, dit Lexa.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils tombèrent sur une petite tour de quatre étages. Elle disposait d'un grand porche qui donnait sur une cours intérieur, garder par deux soldats.

\- C'est peut être ça ! Dit Clarke.  
\- Ne nous emballons pas, dit Murphy en sortant les jumelles de son sac.  
\- Que vois tu ?  
\- A part les deux gardes, pas grand chose, il faut que j'y aille...  
\- C'est dangereux Murphy, on ne pourra pas t'aider, remarqua Clarke.  
\- Je sais me débrouiller seul...  
\- D'accord mais fait gaffe !

Murphy s'avança donc vers le bâtiment et les deux hommes. Arrivé à leur hauteur, l'un deux fit un pas vers lui.

\- N'avancez pas plus loin. Que faites vous ici ? Que voulez vous ?  
\- Je viens visiter...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai déjeuné avec l'empereur Alejandro, et il m'a donné l'autorisation de visiter son... école...  
\- Et vous avez une preuve de ça ? Demanda l'homme menaçant.  
\- Eh bien, il m'a donné ça en me disant que cela me servirait de... passe-partout ! Dit Murphy en montrant une pièce dans sa main.  
\- Seul les proches de l'empereur ont ce médaillon..., dit le soldat en reculant d'un pas.  
\- C'est ça, c'est ce que je viens de vous dire !  
\- Dans ce cas passez, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au point de garde, dit l'autre homme.

Murphy passa le porche et rentra dans la cour, le garde le suivait à bonne distance.  
Dans la cour, une trentaine d'enfants âgés de quatre à dix environ, s'entraînaient au combat. Ils étaient tous maigres, mais musclés. Ils étaient tous habillées de la même façon, tunique blanche et pantalon rouge. Murphy les observa un moment, pour leur âge les enfants étaient déjà de farouches guerriers. Ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups et certains étaient sans pitié pour leur adversaire, qui étaient des soldats adultes.  
Arrivés au fond de la cours, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment par une grande porte de bois. Le garde expliqua la situation à son collègue présent.

\- Je vous laisse avec Juan, dit le soldat en retournant en direction de son poste.  
\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?  
\- J'ai déjà expliqué...  
\- Non. Vous avez dit à Anyelo, que l'empereur vous avait permit de venir ici, mais vous ne lui avez pas donné la raison de votre visite, dit l'homme fermement.

Murphy s'approcha de l'homme avec un air menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas à expliquer ma présence ici à un minable soldat comme vous, dit Murphy entre les dents.

L'homme s'approcha aussi de Murphy, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- J'ai le droit de vous demander tout ce que je veux, je suis le responsable ici ! Dit l'homme méchamment.  
\- Ah, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt, cher ami, dit Murphy avec un air joyeux et en posant son bras par dessus l'épaule de Juan.  
\- Alors ? Dit l'homme en se dégageant du bras de Murphy.  
\- Je viens du nord. Je suis un roi, je m'appelle Alexandre, comme votre empereur d'ailleurs ! Je suis très intéressé par la façon dont il mène son pays, et je souhaiterai appliquer cette façon de faire chez moi. Pour cela, j'ai demandé à votre dirigeant si je pouvais observer. Il m'a recommander de visiter cette... école ! Dit Murphy avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ah je vois, très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous expliquer. Suivez moi.

Murphy obéit et suivit l'homme dans les couloirs. Il prit soin de mémoriser toutes les informations qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Ils montèrent un étage et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, avec une cinquantaine de lit, de toutes les tailles, du petit lit à barreaux, au lit d'adulte. Il y avait sur les lits, une mince couverture, qui ne devait pas vraiment tenir chaud aux gamins, heureusement que la température était clémente ! La pièce était sale, mal éclairé tellement les vitres des fenêtres étaient crasseuses !

\- Vous êtes ici dans le dortoir...  
\- Fichtre ! Ça fait du monde !  
\- Nous avons actuellement quarante huit enfants..., dit l'homme en soupirant.  
\- Eh bien, votre empereur est très... viril ! Dit Murphy en riant.  
\- Tout les enfants ne sont pas de lui, certains sont des orphelins...  
\- Oh, c'est bien vous faites dans le caritatif...  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Non rien laissez tomber... Et quels âges ont ils ?  
\- Entre quelques mois et douze ans.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Et bien, ils deviennent soldat !  
\- Et à partir de quel âge peut on les entraîner ?  
\- Dès quatre ans, ils peuvent tenir une arme. J'en ai un qui a tué son premier adversaire à cinq ans, dit l'homme fièrement.  
\- Impressionnant ! Et alors de zéro à quatre ans vous en faites quoi ?  
\- Ils sont par ici, venez !

Murphy suivit l'homme à l'étage supérieur.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce relativement grande. A même le sol, il y avait là huit enfants. Certains rampaient, d'autres marchaient à quatre pattes et d'autres arrivaient à marcher sur leurs pieds nus.  
Le sol était jonché d'ordures, de nourriture et d'excréments, il régnait dans la pièce une odeur pestilentielle.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ! Vous pourriez faire quelque chose ! S'écria Murphy, qui ne pu s'empêcher de se couvrir le nez.  
\- Il n'y a personne pour s'en occuper, juste pour les nourrir.  
\- Mais c'est immonde...  
\- Seuls les plus fort survivent !

Murphy posa un regard sur chaque enfant. Au fond de la pièce, il repéra un garçon, qui avait les même traits que Lincoln, à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent, c'était le fils d'Octavia. Il tenta sa chance, et se dit que si ce n'était pas lui, il aurait tout de même sauvé un gosse !

\- Vous croyez que je pourrai en emmener un ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pas trop petit, mais pas trop grand non plus... Celui là là bas ! Dit il en désignant le gamin qu'il avait repéré.  
\- Je ne sais pas si l'empereur...  
\- Cela vous ferait un gosse de moins à vous occuper...  
\- Et qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?  
\- Comme si cela vous intéressait ! Dit Murphy en riant.  
\- C'est pas ça... mais j'ai des comptes à rendre à l'empereur.  
\- Vous lui dîtes la vérité, ou vous lui racontez qu'il est mort, un de plus ou un de moins, personne ne remarquera quoi que se soit !  
\- C'est vrai que ça fera un de moins..., allez y emportez le !

Murphy enjamba les enfants et attrapa le garçon. Il l'installa contre lui, remonta son tee shirt sur lui et ferma son manteau.

\- Voilà, je peux sortir, ils ne s'apercevront de rien !

Et effectivement, Murphy sortit du bâtiment avec l'enfant sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il rejoignit Lexa et Clarke qui l'attendaient toujours dehors, bien cachées.

\- Tu en as mis un temps, Murphy ! Dit Clarke.  
\- Oui mais cela en valait la peine, dit il en ouvrant son manteau.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent l'enfant, puis Murphy qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est l'enfant d'Octavia ?  
\- Euh, je suppose...  
\- Comment ça tu supposes ?  
\- Et bien, il y avait beaucoup de gosses... et c'est pas comme si je pouvais demander : «Je voudrai le gosse de celle que vous vouliez décapiter !», tu vois ?  
\- Mais si c'est pas lui ?  
\- Cela en fera au moins un de sauvé !  
\- Et que va t on faire de lui à présent ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Je ne sais pas..., je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé...  
\- Murphy... !  
\- Quoi Murphy ! J'ai vu une opportunité de sauver le gamin d'Octavia, je l'ai saisi !  
\- Mais tu n'es même pas certain que ce soit lui !  
\- Regarde le... ! On dirait un mini Lincoln !

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le petit garçon. Il fallait reconnaître, qu'il avait les traits de Lincoln et les cheveux très noir, comme ceux d'Olivia.

\- Bon donne le moi..., dit donc il sent pas très bon..., dit Clarke en faisant la grimace.  
\- Si tu avais vu là où ils vivent...  
\- Allez, on va le laver, le nourrir et pendant ce temps là, tu nous racontes ce que tu as vu, dit Lexa.

Lexa attrapa une bassine en fer et y versa de l'eau qu'elle avait préalablement chauffé sur le feu. Elle lava le garçon avec tendresse comme elle le faisait pour sa fille. Le petit avait l'air très content de barboter dans l'eau tiède. Elle chercha la plus petite de ses chemises dans ses vêtements et l'enfila à l'enfant.  
Pendant ce temps Murphy, leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu, les enfants, leurs conditions de vie, les gardes, et il fit la description la plus fidèle du bâtiment.

\- Si je comprend bien, on n'y arrivera pas tous les trois ? Dit Lexa.  
\- Non, il y a trop d'enfants, trop de gardes, il va nous falloir de l'aide, dit Murphy.  
\- Oui et même si nous avions pu, il faut pouvoir gérer tous ces enfants une fois qu'ils seront libérés ! Fit remarquer Clarke.  
\- Que fait on ? On demande de l'aide à Polis ?  
\- On peut faire cela mais ils vont mettre une semaine à arriver et en attendant ces gamins vont souffrir, dit Clarke.  
\- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête..., dit Lexa en lui souriant.  
\- Oui, je me dis que dans cette ville, il y a forcement des réfractaires au régime. Les femmes tout d'abord et forcement quelques hommes, je pense au forgeron, notamment, mais il y en a sûrement d'autres, expliqua Clarke.  
\- C'est dangereux, nous ne les connaissons pas, ils pourraient jouer un double jeu.  
\- Oui, c'est possible, mais si nous demandons aux nôtres de venir et si nous nous agissons ici, et maintenant ; dès l'action terminé nous pourrions nous mettre en route et les retrouver à mi chemin, nous gagnerions un temps précieux.  
\- Ok et laquelle de vous deux ira voir ce forgeron, parce que moi je reste pas ici avec le mouflet !  
\- T'es gonflé Murphy ! Merde, c'est toi qui l'as ramener ! Dit Clarke agacée.  
\- Je reste pas ici tout seul à m'en occuper pendant que vous batifolez dans la campagne !  
\- Murphy, tu m'agaces vraiment des fois, dit Clarke en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Laisses tomber, Clarke, je vais y aller, dit Lexa.  
\- Je peux y aller aussi..., dit Clarke en faisant demi tour vers Lexa.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, mais je me bats mieux que toi, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Cela reste à prouver..., dit Clarke en attrapant Lexa par la taille.  
\- Bon, tiens, je te laisse le petit, et je retourne en ville, je serais revenue avant la nuit.  
\- Sois prudente, ok ? Dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa.  
\- Oui, comme toujours..., et pendant mon absence, contactez Polis, à tout à l'heure.

Lexa quitta l'abri et Clarke contacta Polis.


	6. La Libération de l'Ecole

Raven constitua une équipe de vingt personnes et de cinq véhicules qui partirent sur le champs.

Lexa de son coté rentra à El Paso et se dirigea directement vers échoppe du forgeron. Celui-ci l'a reconnu de suite.

\- L'affûtage de vos épée ne vous convient pas ?

\- Si, si, tout est parfait. J'aurai besoin de discuter avec vous quelques minutes, c'est possible ?

\- A quel sujet ? Fit l'homme méfiant.

Lexa regarda l'homme et se demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la femme qui devait être exécutée la dernière fois.

\- Oui

\- Et bien, il se trouve que c'est une de nos amies...

\- Oh... mais l'autre espèce de pervers l'a emmené !

\- Oui... mais se trouve, que c'est aussi un de nos amis...

\- Et bien, vous en avez des amis et celui là est particulièrement détestable !

\- Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça, il jouait un rôle...

\- Et bien, il est doué !

\- Oui, bon, cette amie avait un fils...

\- En effet, il a du être emmené dans cette école, non loin de la ville, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Oui enfin non..., nous l'avons déjà trouvé et sorti de là, mais... il y en a plein d'autres là bas.

\- Je me doute...

\- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sur de vous faire confiance...

\- Vous voudriez sauver ses mômes ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Je serai de tout coeur avec vous, mais il vous faudra des hommes pour prendre d'assaut l'école et des personnes pour s'occuper des enfants après.

\- Vous êtes intelligent..., c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir ! Allez vous me dénoncer à votre empereur ? Dit Lexa une main sur la poignée de son couteau.

\- Non. Le hasard a voulu que nous rencontrions... Voyez vous je fais parti d'une cellule qui travaille en secret à mettre fin aux agissements de cet homme, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Notre groupe est formé de femmes et d'hommes courageux, nous sommes infiltrés partout, nous connaissons tous les recoins de cette ville mais nous ne sommes pas formés au combat, alors nous avons patienté. En fait, je crois que nous attendions des personnes comme vous, pour nous aider et nous guider. Nous sommes à votre disposition. Une question... vous arrêterez vous à l'école ?

\- Non, bien entendu. Nous libérerons les femmes du harem et nous mettrons hors d'état de nuire cet empereur et tous ceux qui seront avec lui, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Vous disposez de combien d'hommes ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je suis Commander de treize clans. Chacun doit pouvoir me fournir trois cent hommes, donc environ quatre mille hommes ! Dit fièrement Lexa.

\- Il faudrait que vous rencontriez les autres...

\- Avez vous confiance en chacun d'eux ?

\- Je les connais depuis longtemps pour la plupart, et j'ai une entière confiance dans une poignée... les autres...

\- Bon, voilà ce que vous allez faire. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, vous allez les réunir à la sortie de la ville, je viendrai vous chercher et je vous amènerai aux autres. Nous discuterons d'un plan, entendu ? Dernière chose, quel est votre nom ?

\- Jesus.

\- Ok, moi c'est Lexa, à ce soir Jesus !

\- A ce soir Lexa.

Le soir venu, Lexa attendait le forgeron et ses amis. Le groupe était composé de trois femmes et deux hommes, en plus de Jesus.

\- Je vais vous mener jusqu'à mes amis, mais je vais devoir vous bander les yeux, pour l'instant je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Lexa posa une bande de tissu sur les yeux des membres du groupe.

\- Vous c'est pas la peine Jesus, j'ai confiance en vous.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'abri où étaient restés Clarke, Murphy et le petit. Arrivés sur place, Lexa les fit descendre les escaliers, toujours les yeux bandés.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez enlever vos bandeaux, dit Lexa une fois tout le monde en bas.

\- Lexa tu peux nous expliquer ? Dit Clarke surprise.

\- Jesus et ses amis sont des opposants à l'empereur... j'ai cru bon que nous nous rencontrions tous afin de discuter de ce que nous pourrions envisager pour mettre fin au règne de ce fou !

\- Ok mais il va nous falloir plus de monde...

\- Nous sommes plus nombreux, mais j'ai une absolu confiance en ces cinq personnes. Je préfère, pour plus de sécurité, que les autres soient mis au courant qu'au dernier moment.

\- Ok c'est peut être plus prudent, alors parlez nous de vous.

\- Il y a quelques années, lorsque j'ai vu où mon pays allait avec cet empereur, malgré les risques, j'ai commencé à parler au gens, de ce que je pensais de ce fou. Bien entendu, j'avais ciblé les personnes au préalable et j'ai fini par trouver les cinq personnes qui sont ici avec moi ce soir. Nous avons continué à chercher des personnes susceptibles de nous aider. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes infiltrés partout, à l'insu de l'empereur. Je vois que vous avez sorti l'enfant de l'école, vous avez du rencontrer Anyelo, c'est un des nôtres ! Par contre comme je l'ai dit à Lexa, nous sommes nombreux, et nous comptons quelques soldats parmi nous, mais nous ne sommes pas une armée au sens propre du terme, nous pouvons vous aider, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous battre.

\- Avoir de l'aide de l'intérieur c'est très pratique, nous nous chargerons des combats, dit Lexa.

\- Lexa, je ne sais pas si nous serons assez nombreux..., fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Nous avons vos armes à feu, c'est un avantage. Pour l'école, nous nous occupons des soldats, ils s'occupe des enfants. Combien de temps vous faut il pour vous préparer ?

\- Un ou deux jours maximum.

\- Très bien alors disons que nous attaquons dans deux jours. Comme cela nous pourrons nous mettre en route de suite et retrouver les nôtres qui seront à mi chemin de chez nous.

\- Des gens de chez vous viennent nous aider ? Demanda Jesus surprit.

\- Oui, ils prendront en charge les enfants et les amèneront chez nous, précisa Clarke.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, dit Lexa.

En effet elle les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville.

\- Contactez seulement les personnes dont vous avez vraiment besoin et retrouvez moi dans deux jours, même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, Lexa, merci à vous et à vos amis !

\- A bientôt ! Dit Lexa en s'en allant en courant.

Deux jours plus tard, Jesus et son groupe, qui s'était enrichit de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femmes.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts pour ce que nous allons faire ? Vous êtes encore libre de partir...

Devant aucun signe d'hésitation de la part des amis de Jesus, Lexa continua.

\- En route, mes amis nous attendent devant l'école.

Ils se mirent tous en route en direction du bâtiment. Après dix minutes de marche, ils retrouvèrent Murphy et Clarke qui tenait le petit dans les bras.

\- Il me faut quelqu'un pour prendre le petit...

Une femme s'approcha et prit le petit dans les bras.

\- Merci, vous resterez ici, avec lui en retrait, on viendra vous rejoindre avec les autres.

La femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Bien Jesus, vous avez prévenu Anyelo ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, je dois lui envoyer un signal, dès que nous sommes prêts. Alors, il s'occupera de l'homme qui garde avec lui et nous aidera à rentrer.

\- Parfait. Une fois que cela sera fait, Murphy, Clarke et moi même nous le rejoindrons et nous rentrerons dans le bâtiment. Lorsque nous aurons sécurisé l'école nous vous ferons signe de la fenêtre là haut, alors vous pourrez venir nous aider. Il faut que nous soyons rapide. Vous prendrez d'abord les nourrissons, ils sont à l'étage, en ce qui nous concerne,nous nous occuperons des plus grands. Ne vous arrêtez pas, prenez les enfants, sortez du bâtiment et revenez ici, entendu ?

Tout le monde hocha de la tête.

\- Bien, Jesus, donnez votre signal ! Dit Lexa.

Jesus joignit ses mains et souffla entre ses deux pouces. Le son qui sortait ressemblait à un cri de chouette.

Ils virent Anyelo, se tourner vers son collègue.

\- Écoute, Miguel, il va se passer des choses, ici, pas très joli, je vais te demander de partir.

\- Quoi qu'est ce que tu racontes Anyelo ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon poste, je me ferai exécuter !

\- Je comprend, tu as peur... Je vais t'expliquer. Des gens, des bonnes personnes, vont venir libérer les enfants qui se trouvent ici. Ils élimineront tous ceux qui les empêcheront d'avancer vers les enfants. Tu as alors, trois choix. Tu peux partir, mais si tu préviens qui que ce soit, c'est moi qui te tuerai. Tu peux nous aider à sauver ses gosses, ou tu peux nous en empêcher, et là je serais obligé de te tuer, ici et maintenant, dit l'homme en sortant son épée.

Le soldat regarda Anyelo. Il réfléchissait, sans doute, pour évaluer ses chances de survie face au trois choix qui lui avaient été présenté.

\- Tu me demande de trahir l'empereur ?

\- Je ne te demande rien du tout Miguel, tu as le choix.

\- Dans tous tes choix mes chances de survit sont minces...

\- Je sais mon garçon, mais tu as la possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien...

\- Si je vous aide..., je risque la mort... vous occuperez vous de l'empereur ensuite ?

\- Oui, c'est prévu, on ne peut plus laisser ce fou diriger nos vie... Alors, tu as choisi, le temps presse, mes amis attendent ?

\- Je suis avec vous !

\- A la bonne heure !

Anyelo fit de grands signes pour informer les autres que la voix était libre.

Lexa, Clarke, Murphy et Jesus arrivèrent en courant.

\- Mon ami Miguel, se joint à nous...

\- Parfait mais tu es responsable de lui, lui dit Jesus.

\- Allez en route. Nous avons des armes à feu, donc vous restez derrière nous et vous assurez nos arrières...

\- C'est parti, soit prudente Lexa, dit Clarke dans un murmure.

\- Toi aussi, mon amour, fais attention !

Le groupe de six pénétra furtivement dans la cours. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait bien entendu personne.

\- Il y a deux gardes derrière la porte.

\- Il faut les éliminer ! Dit Murphy.

\- On pourrait peut être les raisonner, comme j'ai fait avec Miguel...

\- Anyelo, je sais que ce sont des personnes que vous connaissez, peut être des amis... mais nous n'avons pas le temps et puis c'est dangereux, si quelqu'un fait du bruit et prévient les autres nous perdons l'effet de surprise, dit Clarke gentiment.

\- Laissez moi essayer, s'il vous plaît...

\- Je vous laisse cinq minutes, pas plus, après on rentre ! Dit Lexa.

\- Ok, merci !

Anyelo et Miguel ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il n'y eu aucun bruit pendant quelques minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- J'aurais essayé, dit Anyelo.

Lorsque les autres entrèrent, ils virent les deux soldats étendus par terre.

\- Vous les avez..., commença Clarke.

\- Ils sont vivant, juste inconscients, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les tuer. Ce sont de bon gars, mais ils sont jeunes, il n'ont pas vraiment prit toute la mesure de ce qu'ils faisaient...

\- Alors bâillonnez les et attachez les solidement, histoire qu'on soit tranquille. Allez on continue.

Les gardes à l'étage furent rapidement mit hors d'état de nuire, car ils dormaient tous. Ils s'approchèrent de chacun d'eux en silence. Puis ils mirent une main sur les bouches pendant que l'autre maintenait un couteau sous les gorges. Les plus récalcitrant étaient assommés, enfin ils étaient tous bâillonnés et ficelés. Ayant maîtrisé l'ensemble des gardes du rez de chaussé, l'équipe monta à l'étage. Murphy avait noté la présence de deux lits d'adultes ainsi qu'une pièce adjacente qui devait être la chambre de Juan. Petit inconvénient celui ci n'était pas dans son lit ! Ils neutralisèrent, sans difficulté, les deux gardes qui étaient dans le dortoir.

\- C'est bizarre que Juan, ne soit pas là ! Si cela se trouve, il est planqué quelque part, et il va nous sauter dessus, au moment où on s'y attendra le moins ! Dit Murphy.

\- Que fait on, dans ce cas ? Demanda Clarke à Lexa.

\- On reste sur nos garde, et on continu, lui répondit Lexa.

\- Attendez... il manque aussi les plus grands... remarqua Murphy.

\- Merde ! Ils sont passé où ? Demanda Clarke.

\- J'en sais rien, mais on ne peut pas rester ici à attendre, alors, Jesus, appelle les autres.

Jesus exécuta et le petit groupe fut rejoint par l'autre.

Ils réveillèrent les enfants en douceur, prirent les plus petits dans les bras et descendirent au rez de chaussé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours, ceux de devant s'arrêtèrent, Lexa et Clarke, s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux, pour découvrir, Juan et quatre garçons qui barraient la sortie.

\- Où croyez vous aller avec mes enfants ! Aboya Juan.

\- Ce ne sont pas les vôtres... et laissez nous passer ! Cria Lexa.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Allez on les descend et on en parle plus ! Dit Murphy en levant son arme.

\- Murphy, jusqu'à présent on a tué personne, c'est pas maintenant que l'on va commencer, surtout avec des gosses ! Fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Peut être, mais crois moi, ceux là peuvent te tuer ! Je les ai vu à l'œuvre !

\- Allez y les garçons, tuez moi tout ça !

Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent lentement du groupe.

\- Jesus, reste en arrière avec tes amis et les enfants, dès que tu vois l'opportunité de passer, tu la saisis et tu t'en vas ! Ok ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Ok.

\- Clarke, Murphy, vous les accompagnez !

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, hors de question que je te laisse les affronter seule ! Dit Clarke en posant une main sur le bras de Lexa.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter les ordres ! Tu te rappelles, je suis le chef d'équipe, tu dois m'obéir, c'est toi même qui l'a dit en partant ! Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Lexa...

\- Allez seuls les enfants comptent, on se retrouve plus tard à l'abri, entendu ? dit Lexa en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Clarke.

Résignée, Clarke et recula pour rejoindre les autres. Lexa dégaina ses épées, lorsque Anyelo vint se positionner sur son flan gauche.

\- Partez avec les autres, ils auront besoin de vous !

\- Cela va aller, ils vont se débrouiller, je reste auprès de vous.

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez... essayez de ne pas les tuer !

Les quatre enfants étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, ils se déployèrent pour les encercler. Lexa et Anyelo se mirent donc dos à dos pour faire face à l'ennemi.

\- Je vais te tuer femme ! Cria un des garçons en se jetant, l'épée en avant, sur Lexa.

Lexa para le coup et repoussa l'enfant qui se retrouva les fesses par terre, ce qui fit rire Lexa. Le jeune garçon se leva prestement.

\- Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir a te tuer sale femelle ! Dit l'enfant en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur Lexa.

Ce coup ci Lexa esquiva et asséna un grand coup sur la tête du gamin avec le pommeau de son épée. Le gamin tomba une nouvelle fois à terre mais cette fois ci ne se redressa la, il était sonné. Aussitôt un deuxième garçon se jeta sur elle s'en débarrassa avec facilité. Elle se retourna alors vers Anyelo, qui avait lui aussi, mit un de ses adversaires hors d'état de nuire. Il se battait encore à l'épée avec l'autre. D'un coup, l'enfant fit un pirouette de façon extrêmement rapide, le soldat ne vit rien venir. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Lexa, il laissa tomber son épée à terre pour pouvoir mettre les mains sur son ventre et empêcher ses viscères de sortir. Le gamin avait presque coupé en deux le pauvre homme. Il regarda son ventre, puis Lexa et s'écroula à terre. Lexa aperçu alors l'enfant, il arborait un fier sourire. Il lécha le sang sur la lame de son épée et se remit en garde. Lexa se dit alors qu'elle ne pourrait sauver cet enfant, car il était déjà perdu.

Leurs échanges furent très violents. L'enfant probablement âgé d'une dizaine d'années, avait déjà l'expérience d'un vétéran de combat. Mais Lexa avait elle aussi été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge. Ils étaient à égalité au niveau de la technique et l'expérience, mais Lexa restait la plus forte physiquement.

Face à face, ils décrivaient un cercle. Puis l'un chargeait épée levée, trois, quatre pas, et frappait, l'autre reculait et parait ou esquivait. Le duel durait sans qu'un seul ne fut blessé mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir, surtout chez l'enfant. Lexa s'en aperçu et lui laissa une chance.

\- Si tu t'obstines, je vais te tuer...

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Hurla Juan.

\- Je ne t'écoute pas catin ! Cracha l'enfant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir, viens avec nous, tu seras libre...

\- Tais toi ! Hurla l'enfant l'épée levé.

Il se rua sur Lexa, qui esquiva les coups. L'enfant eu le tord de trop approcher son visage de l'épée de Lexa, qui fit preuve de clémence en ne l'embrochant pas, mais en lui donnant un coup avec son pommeau. Comme l'enfant descendait sa tête au moment où Lexa leva son manche d'épée, le coup fut plus violent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La pommette du garçon éclata. La douleur fut vive car il recula et tomba.

\- Relève toi, imbécile ! Criait Juan.

Le garçon se releva péniblement et vacilla légèrement, il semblait sonné.

\- Je t'en pris mon garçon, laisse tomber..., abandonne le combat, je ne veux pas te tuer... tu n'es encore qu'un enfant..., lui dit doucement Lexa en rangeant ses épées dans leur fourreau.

\- Non, je suis un homme ! Un soldat de l'empereur ! Et tu vas périr femelle !

L'enfant puisa dans ses dernières forces et chargea Lexa, il avait du mal a lever son épée et à la tenir devant lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Dans un dernier effort, il passa son épée au dessus de sa tête, et l'abattit sur Lexa. La guerrière arrêta la lame d'une main, elle ne sentait aucune pression dans l'arme. Sur les joues de l'enfant coulaient des larmes. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu. Lexa s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Va rejoindre mes amis, fais le pendant qu'il est encore temps...

\- Tues moi... je ne mérite pas de vivre... j'ai échoué...

\- Tu t'es bien battu, tu as été vaillant, si tu viens avec moi, je te prend dans mon armée...

\- Votre armée..., vous avez une armée... mais vous êtes une...

\- Femme ! Oui, mais je suis aussi une guerrière, un leader. Je commande treize clans.

Le garçon ouvrait de grands yeux impressionnés.

\- J'aurai une place dans ton armée ?

\- Oui, parmi mes soldats d'élite...

\- Alors je viens avec toi ! Dit il fièrement.

Lexa était si absorbée par sa discussion avec l'enfant, qu'elle n'entendit pas ses amis la prévenir, qu'elle ne vit pas Juan s'approcher de l'enfant. Sans aucune hésitation, et avec un air de satisfaction, il enfonça son épée dans le dos du gamin, traversa son corps de par en part, Lexa se recula pour ne pas être elle aussi embroché.

\- Voilà ce que je réserve aux traites et aux bons à rien, ricana Juan.

D'un coup et sans aucune pitié, il retira son épée.

Lexa regarda le gamin, son sourire était resté figé sur son visage. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, Lexa le rattrapa et le déposa doucement à terre.

\- Ton combat est terminé... murmura Lexa.

Juan levait déjà son épée pour l'abattre sur la guerrière, mais Clarke tira une balle juste à ses pieds, ce qui l'arrêta net dans son élan.

\- Si tu bouges encore, la prochaine est dans ta tête, dit Clarke.

\- Ne le tues, Clarke..., il est à moi, dit Lexa en se relevant doucement.

\- Je te le laisse, il est tout à toi mon amour..., dit en souriant.

\- Partez à présent, emmenez les enfants, je vous rejoins lorsque j'aurais fini avec lui !

\- Mais Lexa..., commença Clarke.

\- Ça va aller..., allez partez !

\- Tu nous rejoins, hein ? Dit Clarke tout de même inquiète.

Jesus attrapa les deux gamins inconscients, en mit un sur chacune de ses épaules, puis tout le monde se mit en route. Clarke adressa un dernier regard à Lexa.

Une fois que tous ai eut quitté la cour, Lexa regarda Juan droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas mourir..., mais tu as de la chance car ta mort sera relativement rapide, chez moi, je t'aurais fait subir un châtiment bien pire ! Dit Lexa les dents serrées.

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir me battre, dit Juan en riant.

Lexa recula, dégaina ses épées et les fit tournoyer.

\- Bas toi espèce de lâche ! Siffla Lexa.

Juan se jeta sur Lexa. La guerrière du reconnaître que Juan était un guerrier expérimenté, il possédait une bonne technique de combat et il était très puissant. Mais Lexa connaissait bien ce genre de soldats et ils avaient tous la même faiblesse, la lenteur. Lexa était beaucoup plus vive, elle tournait autour de lui, comme un insecte et chaque qu'elle le pouvait, elle lui infligeait une entaille. Juan n'arrivait pas à la toucher, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point et sa frustration de ne pouvoir blesser Lexa, le rendait plus téméraire mais aussi moins vigilant. Les blessures que lui faisait Lexa, ne lui provoquait pas de douleur insupportable, mais commençait à l'affaiblir, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il termine ce combat. Il mit un genou à terre en faisant mine de récupérer, et ramassa un peu de terre dans sa main.

\- Déjà fatigué... ? Dit Lexa.

\- Je dois reconnaître, que tu te défends bien...

\- Que je me défend bien..., c'est moi qui mène ce combat depuis le début, allez finissons en ! Dit Lexa.

Lexa se rua sur son adversaire. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Juan lui jeta le sable au visage, Lexa se protégea avec son bras mais elle reçu tout de même du sable dans les yeux. Juan en profita pour lui écraser son poing sur le visage. Lexa aveuglée par le sable, ne vit rien venir, la force du poing, la fit décoller du sol et atterrir un mètre plus loin. Le coup la désorienta pendant quelques secondes et le sable lui brûlait les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus grand chose mais elle entendait Juan rire et arriver à grands pas. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'obligea à les ouvrir, grand bien lui fasse, car elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, Juan qui prenait son élan pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour contracter tous les muscles de son abdomen pour faire barrière entre la chaussure de Juan et l'enfant qu'elle portait. L'impact fut terrible, la douleur aussi, mais ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre qui firent hurler Lexa. Non ce qui l'a fit hurler, c'est la rage, la haine pour cet homme qui venait peut être de tuer l'enfant qu'elle portait, car elle sentait un liquide chaud lui couler entres les cuisses, c'était du sang, elle n'en doutait pas.

Lorsque Lexa se releva, Juan, croisa son regard et son sourire disparu, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il eut peur, il recula. Dans un mouvement soudain, il se retourna pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais il se trouva face à Murphy, qui était revenu sur ses pas et empêchait Juan de prendre la fuite.

\- Tu as le choix, ou je t'abats comme un chien que tu es, ou tu retournes te battre et tu affrontes la mort avec dignité ! Lui dit Murphy avec un grand sourire.

Juan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lexa était arrivée derrière lui et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux. Elle le tira si violemment en arrière, que l'homme tomba et qu'une poignée de cheveux encore accroché à un bout de scalpe lui resta dans la main.

\- J'avais donné l'ordre à tout le monde de partir, cela t'incluait aussi...

\- J'ai vraiment du mal avec les ordres et l'autorité en générale..., dit Murphy nonchalamment.

Lexa approcha son visage du sien. Lorsque Murphy croisa son regard, il eut l'impression d'un éclair froid lui traversait l'échine. Quelque chose s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive, il en était certain. Il y avait toujours de la rage dans le regard de Lexa, mais il avait autre chose. Ce type allait souffrir, c'était une certitude.

\- Je vais t'étriper espèce de folle, cria Juan en posant une main sur son crâne meurtri.

L'homme se releva, serra son pommeau et leva son épée.

Le cœur de Lexa était en miettes, une tristesse insoutenable l'avait envahi, et ce sentiment se transforma en folie meurtrière. Juan ne mesura que trop tard, l'importance de cette folie.

Lexa se jeta littéralement sur lui, ses épées fendaient l'air, à une vitesse impressionnante, Juan tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les lames, parfois, il y arrivait et parfois elle tranchait sa chair. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se défendre, il n'arrivait pas à donner des coups.

Lexa frappait, frappait, comme une machine de mort, puis à un moment précis, elle vit une possibilité, elle donna un mouvement circulaire avec son poignet et la lame de son épée vint s'enfoncer dans le flan de Juan. Elle tira vivement sur son arme, la lame trancha plus profondément le flan de l'homme, qui hurla et posa un genou à terre.

\- Par pitié..., c'est bon... tu as gagné... épargne moi..., supplia Juan

\- Que je t'épargne..., n'y compte pas !

Lexa leva son épée qui vint s'abattre comme une massue sur l'épaule de son adversaire. La lame cassa la clavicule et rentra sur vingt bon centimètre dans la chair. Juan hurlait toujours. Lexa tira son arme et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'infortuné. Elle prit appui avec son pied sur la cuisse de Juan et extirpa son épée des viscères de Juan, ce mouvement le fit tomber à terre. Par on ne sait quel malchance, le soldat respirait encore. Lexa rengaina ses épées et vint se tenir juste à coté de lui. Elle prit son élan et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine à l'endroit de sa blessure, l'homme poussa un grognement. Alors Lexa, frappa encore, cette fois dans le visage et elle frappa, frappa encore, Juan était mort depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de frapper, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle entendait les os craquer sous la violence de ses coups, le sang partout sur le sol, sur ses bottes, son pantalon.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'attrapait, tentait de l'éloigner de sa proie. Elle entendait une voix lui hurler des paroles, que lui disait elle ?

\- C'est bon Lexa ! Il est mort ! Ça suffit !

On lui demandait d'arrêter ? Mais de quel droit, lui demandait on ça ? Elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette ordure..., elle allait le broyer, faire en sorte qu'il n'ai plus aucun os entier... Et cette voix, cette entrave...

\- Merde Lexa ! Arrêtez !

Murphy prit la tête de Lexa entres ces mains et lui tourna de façon à l'avoir en face d'elle.

\- Lexa ! C'est moi Murphy ! Vous l'avez tué ! Il ne fera plus de mal à personne ! Pas la peine de s'acharner !

Lexa regarda l'homme en face d'elle, il lui fallu faire un gros effort de concentration, pour se souvenir..., Murphy... Quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchait de se souvenir, elle regarda autour d'elle, hagard. Son regard tomba tout d'abord sur l'enfant qui avait été tué puis à ses pieds sur l'homme, enfin du moins ce qui en restait, alors elle se souvint.

\- Il a tué mon enfant... murmura t elle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

\- Cette ordure a tué ma petite fille, continuait elle.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Winona va bien, elle n'est pas ici...

Elle avait du perdre beaucoup de sang, la tête lui tournait, elle se laissa tomber à terre et se recroquevilla.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ma fille, celle que je portais...

\- Mon dieu, celle que... quoi ? Clarke était au courant ? Pourquoi avoir fait ce combat ? Merde ! Merde !

Lexa était très pâle, elle semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs, la seule qui lui restait était le rouge du sang, le sien, celui du gamin et celui de Juan.

\- Lexa, il ne faut pas vous endormir, il faut retourner vers Clarke, elle saura quoi faire !

Murphy n'était pas un athlète, mais il réussi néanmoins à prendre Lexa dans ses bras et à la ramener jusqu'à l'abri.

\- Clarke ! Hurla t il en arrivant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Clarke et Jesus sortirent. Lorsque Clarke aperçu Lexa dans les bras de Murphy, elle était si pâle, les bras ballant, inconsciente.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Murphy ?

\- Elle a tué ce bâtard mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang..., enfin je crois.

\- Il a réussi a la blesser ?

\- Oui..., enfin non...

\- Bon c'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda Clarke qui commençait à paniquer.

\- On peut peut être l'installer un peu mieux non ? Remarqua Jesus.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Murphy en passant Lexa dans les bras plus musclés de Jesus.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

\- Bon alors tu m'expliques ? Demanda Clarke.

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Elle est blessée ou pas ?

\- Et bien, Juan, lui a donné un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, je crois qu'elle saigne... d'en bas..., dit Murphy soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ça d'en bas ? Je ne comprend rien Murphy...

\- Putain Griffin ! Les histoires avec ta copines commencent à me courir ! Fait chier ! Vous pouvez pas vous dire les choses ? Elle est enceinte, enfin elle l'était ! Elle croit que cet empaffé a tué son bébé ! Cria Murphy.

Clarke ne dit rien. Elle assimila les informations. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Lexa enceinte, coup dans l'abdomen, risque pour le fœtus, pour la mère. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

\- Murphy, j'ai vu du matériel médical à coté, ramène moi des seringues et des tubulures, il faut lui faire une transfusion, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, dit Clarke en commençant à déshabiller Lexa.

\- Et à qui tu va le prendre le sang qui lui faut, je te rappelle qu'elle a le sang...

\- Noir, oui je sais, moi aussi ! C'est moi qui lui donnerai !

\- Parce que toi aussi...

\- Les seringues Murphy, s'il te plaît !

Murphy partit en courant chercher le matériel.

\- Jesus, il faut que je l'examine, il y a des draps dans le meuble derrière vous, pouvez vous m'en attraper un ?

\- Bien sur, dit Jesus en joignant les geste à la parole.

Il donna un drap à Clarke qui le mit sur Lexa. Elle finit de la déshabiller. Son pantalon et son sous vêtement était imbibé de rouge, cela représentait une grande quantité de sang. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Clarke. Tout n'était pas perdu pour le bébé, mais Lexa perdait encore du sang, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse une hémorragie. Elle lui fit une toilette soigneuse et constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne saignait plus.

Elle lui posa une perfusion, la transfusa puis lui mit des vêtements propres.

\- Clarke, on ne peut pas rester, ici ! Il faut partir, il nous faut retrouver les autres ! L'empereur va être mit au courant de ce qui s'est passé à l'école et il va envoyer ses soldats à nos trousses.

\- Je sais..., dès que la transfusion est terminée, on installe Lexa sur un brancard et vous partez !

\- Comment ça on part ? Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non, je vais rester ici, faire en sorte d'être sur qu'ils ne vous suivent pas...

\- Non, non, ça c'est hors de question...

\- Murphy, je ne demande pas ton approbation ! Tu fais ce que je te demande. Tu me laisseras une arme et des munitions. Jesus je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Pas de soucis, mais si les soldats d'Alejandro mettent la main sur vous...

\- Ils n'y arriveront pas ! Dit Clarke fermement.

\- Je le souhaite pour vous.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Lexa n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, alors Clarke s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Je veux que tu sois forte, pour Winona, pour moi et pour cette petite fille qui grandit en toi, car je suis sur, que c'est comme toi, une battante et qu'elle est encore là. Ne te fait pas de soucis pour moi, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je t'aime mon amour.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Elle regarda Murphy puis Jesus.

\- Je vous la confis, c'est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus dans ce monde, prenez soin des enfants aussi. Vous aurez le drone camera contactez ma mère lorsque vous serez bien loin d'ici. Bonne chance et à bientôt.

\- C'est toi qui aura besoin de chance, lui dit Jesus.

Elle les regarda partir, le cœur serré, une fois disparu de son champs de vision, elle descendit dans l'abri, mit la mixture qu'elle avait préparé la veille, sur ses cheveux. Une fois sec, elle se regarda dans un bout de miroir qu'elle avait trouvé. Le résultat n'était pas mal, c'était drôle de se voir en brune. Elle prit l'arme que lui avait laissé Murphy, un fusil mitrailleur avec un silencieux, très pratique, ainsi que les munitions. En fouillant l'abri, Murphy avait trouver un couteau, des jumelles, des cordes, une grenades et deux mines à enterrer, il n'était pas certain que ces dernières soient fonctionnelles, l'avenir le lui dirait. Il lui en avait néanmoins expliqué le fonctionnement. Elle mit le tout dans un sac et y ajouta de l'eau et des fruits secs. Elle quitta l'abri et se dirigea vers l'école.


	7. Seule Contre Tous

Ce chapitre est particulièrement difficile par son contenu, je rappelle donc, que cette fiction est destinée à un public averti, et ce chapitre en particulier peut heurter les plus sensibles, merci de votre compréhension.

Clarke couru jusqu'à l'école. Les soldats assommés et ligotés n'avaient pas réussi encore à se libérer, car tout était silencieux. Ce calme ne durerait pas, Clarke le savait bien. Elle enterra les mines devant de l'entrée. Elle installa des pièges à l'aide de corde dans la foret et se couvrit de branche à la manière d'un soldat pour se camoufler dans le paysage. Elle se barbouilla le visage de boue, enfin, elle se cacha et attendit. Au bout d'une heure, il y eut du mouvement, des soldats avaient réussi à se libérer et deux partirent en courant vers la ville, dans le but certainement de prévenir l'empereur. Ce qui se confirma deux heures plus tard, lorsque l'empereur lui même, arriva accompagné d'au moins trente soldats.

Clarke les observa avec les jumelles, mais elle entendait l'empereur hurler d'où elle était. Le despote s'approcha ensuite du corps de Juan, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, Lexa s'était déchaînée. Clarke se dit que le soldat avait du se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour déclencher une telle fureur.

\- Retrouvez les moi ! Vivant si possible, je tiens à m'occuper de leur cas personnellement ! Hurla l'empereur hors de lui.

Les trente soldats s'éparpillèrent aussitôt en courant dans toutes les direction. Si ceux qui étaient partis chercher l'empereur, avaient évité les mines, ceux là eurent moins de chance, l'un d'entre eux marcha sur une des mines que Clarke avaient caché. Elle fonctionna très bien, une fois les mécanismes enclenchées, la mine s'éleva à environ un mètre cinquante du sol et explosa, les hommes aux alentours étaient littéralement coupés en deux. Rien qu'avec la mine, Clarke avait éliminé la moitié des hommes de l'empereur. D'ailleurs celui ci avait l'air enragé, il hurlait, donnait des ordres, ses derniers hommes l'empêchait d'avancer, voulant éviter que leur chef ne se fasse exploser lui aussi.

Finalement, un des soldats trouva un passage sécurisé, l'empereur le suivit et tout deux reprirent la direction de la ville.

\- Trouvez les moi ! Revenez que lorsque vous les aurez trouvé ! Hurlait Alejandro en s'enfuyant.

C'était le signal, pour Clarke, il lui fallait bouger, quatre soldats venaient dans sa direction. Elle s'enfonça d'avantage dans la forêt. Les hommes couraient sans se douter qu'ils se jetaient vers d'autres pièges mortels. Le premier, un homme imposant, de probablement plus de cent kilos de muscles, ne vit pas la corde tendu au sol, il ne vit pas le piège se mettre en marche, il ne vit pas non plus la branche tendue et hérissées de pointes acérées, se détendre et venir se planter dans sa poitrine. L'homme fut arrêté net, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment.

Ces compagnons qui le suivaient stoppèrent immédiatement leur course, et se mirent à scruter les alentours, les arbres ,le sols dans l'espoir de trouver les pièges. Ils appelèrent leurs compagnons. Une fois ses derniers arrivés, Clarke se dit que c'était l'occasion d'essayer la grenade. Elle la dégoupilla et la lança. Elle vint atterrir au pied d'un soldat. Ne reconnaissant pas l'objet, il le ramassa, au moment où il allait demander au autre leur avis sur la chose qu'il venait de ramasser, la grenade explosa. Ce fut le chaos. Le visage ainsi que la main de l'homme qui tenait la grenade disparurent dans l'explosion. Les autres qui se trouvaient très près reçurent des fragments et s'écroulèrent, terrassés. Il restait encore cinq soldats. Clarke visa et tira avec son fusil, elle fit mouche, un soldat s'écroula.

Les autres se séparèrent, ils comprirent enfin, qu'ils faisaient des cibles moins facile s'ils n'étaient plus en groupe. Clarke s'éloigna et trouva une autre cachette, en hauteur, dans un arbre. Elle mangea quelques fruits et bu un peu d'eau. Elle était épuisée, haletante, en nage. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté, pas celle d'avoir tué, mais celle d'être toujours en vie, seule contre tous ces soldats.

Soudain elle entendit le bruit que fait une branche, lorsqu'on marche dessus. Elle regarda légèrement vers le bas et aperçu un soldat qui avançait prudemment tout près d'elle. Elle prit son couteau en main, et lorsque l'homme fut juste en dessous, elle lui sauta sur les épaules et lui enfonça le couteau dans la gorge. Le soldat ne pu crier, il s'étouffait avec son propre sang, il s'écroula à terre, Clarke le suivit dans sa chute.

Elle se releva, elle savait qu'il restait trois soldats encore, elle avança prudemment. Arrivée en haut d'une colline, elle les aperçu en contre bas. Elle arma son fusil, visa et tira, encore un à terre, une balle en plein poumon. Les deux autres levèrent la tête et virent Clarke, ils se mirent à courir en sa direction. Elle voulu tirer une seconde fois, mais le fusil s'enrailla, alors elle fuit.

Elle courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais elle s'épuisait et bientôt, elle n'aurait ni la force de courir, ni la force de se battre. Elle prit alors la décision de leur faire face. Elle les attendit juste devant un piège qu'elle avait installé. Un trou de trente centimètres de profondeur et de largeur. Juste assez grand pour y enfoncer son pied sur les pointes qui se trouvaient au fond.

Le premier qui arriva évita de justesse le piège et se jeta sur Clarke. Elle l'évita aussi et lui balança son pied dans le ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de lui couper la respiration. Le deuxième arriva et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il enfonça son pied dans le trou, mais il extirpa son extrémité meurtri et fonça sur Clarke. Il trébucha et en tombant, sans le vouloir donna un grand coup de tête dans la mâchoire de Clarke. La jeune femme fut mise KO.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle était ligotée, bâillonnée, et transporté sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle avait frappé au ventre. Elle leva la tête et vit l'autre qui traînait la patte en jurant. La scène la fit sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant l'école, l'homme la jeta littéralement à terre. Étant attachée, elle ne put retenir sa chute et s'écrasa lourdement, sa tête heurta le sol. Cela fit beaucoup rire le boiteux. Clarke repéra la deuxième mine. Elle se leva et fonça tête en avant sur le pauvre homme. Le choc le bascula en arrière et il atterrit sur les fesses, juste sur la mine. Elle se recula et croisa son regard. L'homme comprit ce qui allait lui arriver, il hurla et explosa.

La scène se déroula en une fraction de seconde. L'autre soldat fut spectateur de la scène et fut éclaboussé par des bouts de son camarade.

Clarke se mit à rire en voyant le soldat dont l'uniforme était maculé du sang, de cervelle et de bouts de chairs de son camarade. De la main, avec dégoût, le soldat balaya les morceaux humains. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Clarke, il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva pour amener son visage à hauteur du sien.

\- Crois moi, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as fait. Tu vas souffrir entres les mains de l'empereur, et lorsque tu croiras que ton supplice sera terminé, je m'occuperai de ton cas. Tu as vraiment de la chance que l'empereur te veuille en vie, dit le soldat entres les dents.

Il lui donna un grand coup de front dans le visage qui lui cassa le nez, sous l'effet de la douleur, les yeux de Clarke se remplirent de larmes.

\- Maintenant avance, dit l'homme en la posant à terre.

Clarke se mit en route, en se disant que les prochains jours seraient probablement difficiles.

Murphy, Jesus et les autres avançaient bien. Pendant une pause Murphy contacta Abby.

\- Que se passe t il Murphy ?

\- Il y a eu un petit soucis avec Lexa...

\- Quel petit soucis ? Demanda Abby, soudain inquiète.

\- Elle a reçu un coup au ventre...

\- Quel genre de coup ?

\- Violent, très violent, elle a perdu du sang...

\- C'est pas possible ! Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas Abby ! Suffisamment pour que Clarke lui fasse une transfusion !

\- Clarke lui a fait une transfusion... d'ailleurs où est elle ? Passe la moi !

\- Euh..., je ne peux pas..., dit Murphy mal à l'aise.

\- Et pourquoi, je te pris ?

\- Et bien, parce qu'elle est restée derrière, pour ralentir nos poursuivants...

\- Tu l'as laissé toute seule pour affronter, je ne sais quelles brutes, alors qu'elle venait juste de donner une partie de son sang à Lexa ?

\- Oui, c'est sur dit comme ça...

\- Mais enfin Murphy !

\- Écoutez Abby, je fais de mon mieux, hein ? Lexa était au plus mal, il fallait que nous la transportions en brancard. Nous avons une cinquantaine d'enfants, dont certains ne peuvent marcher ! Nous sommes considérablement ralenti ! Clarke nous a permit de gagner du temps, elle nous a probablement sauvé à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Certainement ! Mais qui va la sauver elle ?

\- Si cela se trouve, elle est déjà en route pour nous rejoindre ! Et dans le cas contraire, nous irons la rechercher, bien entendu !

\- Et en attendant ? Tu as vu l'état d'Octavia ? Ce qu'elle a subit ? Clarke risque de subir la même chose, Murphy ! Ma petite fille !Cria Abby.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Abby, c'est elle qui m'a demandé...

\- Je sais Murphy, elle veux toujours sauver les autres...

\- C'est dans sa nature... Et pour Lexa ?

\- Elle est enceinte. Le coup à du provoquer un décollement du placenta, d'où hémorragie, ou alors c'est pire..., je ne pourra savoir qu'en l'examinant...

\- Ce n'est qu'un décollement placentaire Abby, dit la voix de Becca.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- Oui à cent pour cent. Les nanites travaillent déjà à la reconstruction des tissus placentaires. Grâce à la transfusion de Clarke, Lexa sera complètement remise, d'ici quelques heures !

\- Mais elle est toujours inconsciente !

\- Oui, je l'ai mis en stase, afin de concentrer toute son énergie à la réparation tissulaire, lorsque tout sera terminé, elle se réveillera.

\- En attendant on fait quoi ?

\- Vous continuez votre route vers l'équipe qui se dirige vers vous.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Bellamy ?

\- Tout se passe bien. Ils ont croisé, hier, l'équipe qui vous rejoint. Ils devraient être de retour à Polis dans deux jours.

\- Entendu, on se remet en route, alors, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt !

Et ils se remirent en route. Après deux jours de marche éprouvante pour tous, ils arrivèrent enfin, au point de rendez vous, là où les attendait l'équipe de sauvetage.

Les enfants furent immédiatement prit en charge par l'équipe médicale, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils étaient installés dans les véhicules pour prendre la direction de Polis.

Alors que les soignants s'occupaient du dernier groupe d'enfants, Lexa se réveilla.

\- Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes allongée, prenez votre temps pour vos relever, dit une infirmière à Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps, il faut que je reparte ! Dit Lexa en se levant d'un bond.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa précipitation, car il lui fallu se rattraper à un arbre pour éviter de tomber tellement la tête lui tournait.

\- Prenez au moins cinq minutes ! Laissez votre corps s'habituer à la position verticale !

\- Murphy ! Apporte moi le drone ! Hurla Lexa.

\- Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux, lui dit Murphy en apportant l'objet.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laisser seule ?

\- Ah, non ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Clarke est une grande fille, elle prend ses décisions toute seule, moi j'obéis aux ordres ! Vous faîtes chier ! J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler ! Quoi que je fasse, je me fais engueuler ! Dit Murphy en s'éloignant.

\- Becca il faut que je réunisse mon armée ! Il faut que je diffuse un message, c'est possible ?

\- Bien sur, Lexa, il vous suffit d'enregistrer le message que vous voulez et je le diffuserai après via votre hologramme. Mais pour quelle raison, voulez vous faire cela ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?

\- Non, je vais rechercher Clarke.

\- Lexa, j'ai pu sauver votre vie et celle de votre bébé, je ne sais pas si je pourrai le refaire !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Clarke aux mains de ce fou !

\- Rien ne dit qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sorti...

\- Becca... Clarke a fait de gros progrès en technique de combat... mais tout de même !

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait te surprendre !

\- Sans doute, mais en attendant, je préfère y aller ! On enregistre ce message ?

\- Pas de problème, je vous écoute.

Une fois son message enregistré, Lexa reprit la direction de El Paso accompagné de Jesus, Murphy et de deux autres hommes armés.

Pendant ce temps Clarke réfléchissait dans sa cellule. Après avoir été ramené à El Paso, il y a deux jours, elle avait été jeté dans cet endroit. Il s'agissait une vrai cellule, sordide, comme on pouvait l'imaginer dans ces pires cauchemars. Il y régnait une odeur de moisissure, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'eau qui suintait des murs. Un petit rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers une petite fenêtre en hauteur, lui indiquait à quel moment de la journée, elle se trouvait. Cela lui était très utile, car en deux jours, elle n'avait vu personne, et elle perdait un peu la notion du temps.

Enfin le troisième jour, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux soldats entrèrent et l'attrapèrent pour emmener, dans une grande pièce, l'attendait l'empereur.

Les deux hommes la jetèrent par terre. Elle leva les yeux vers le despote, il souriait, manifestement ravis.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a décimé ma garde personnelle ?

Clarke avait une impression de déjà vu. La scène qu'elle vivait ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait vécu la première fois qu'elle avait vu Lexa. La pensée de son amante la fit dériver, elle entendait vaguement que l'autre fou lui parlait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle pensait à Lexa. Elle était enceinte à son tour ! Comme elle était contente, elles allaient avoir un autre enfant, une autre petite fille, une petite sœur pour Winona ! Bon certes c'était un mauvais timing, mais bon, ici, sur cette planète, il semblait que tout décision étaient prises au mauvais moment ! Il y avait il un bon moment ? Peu importait, c'était le moment de Lexa, et elle comptait bien sortir vivante de cet endroit pour retrouver les deux amours de sa vie, qui bientôt seraient trois !

Isolée dans sa bulle de bonheur, Clarke n'entendit pas la question de l'empereur. Et comme la réponse ne venait pas, un des soldat à coté d'elle lui lança son point dans la figure. Le coup fut dur et elle eut le goût du sang dans la bouche.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit pas le visage ! Hurla l'empereur.

\- Désolé votre grandeur..., dit le soldat penaud.

\- Bon tu vas répondre à la question de l'empereur, traînée ? Demanda l'autre soldat en attrapant Clarke pas les cheveux.

\- Quelle question ? Dit Clarke en souriant, la bouche pleine de sang.

\- Pourquoi avoir volé mes enfants ? Tué tous mes soldats ?

\- Parce que tu es un dégénéré qu'il faut mettre hors d'état de nuire et que l'on ne peut décemment pas te laisser éduquer des enfants !

L'empereur fut vexé, il se leva.

\- Préparez moi la ! On va voir si après, tu es aussi arrogante.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent Clarke et la portèrent dans une autre pièce.

C'était une salle d'eau, carrelée au sol et aux murs, avec en son centre un petit trou pour éliminer l'eau.

\- Déshabille toi, dit l'un des hommes avec un grand sourire.

Clarke s'exécuta, mais s'arrêta aux sous vêtements.

\- Tout ! Ajouta l'homme avec un rire bien gras.

Clarke enleva ce qui lui restait, les deux hommes n'en perdaient pas une miette.

\- J'espère que l'empereur se lassera vite de toi... J'ai hâte de m'occuper de toi, regarde l'effet que tu me fait, dit l'homme en attrapant la main de Clarke pour la mettre à son entre jambe.

\- Allez, pousse toi, Diego, il faut qu'elle se lave !

L'homme lâcha la main de Clarke et s'éloigna d'elle. L'autre jeta un seau d'eau froide sur la jeune femme. Clarke fut surprise et saisie.

\- Il y a un savon par terre. Tu le ramasse et tu te lave ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je suis sur que Diego se fera un plaisir de le faire !

Clarke ramassa le savon et se frotta le corps. Si les deux hommes n'avait pas été là, si elle ne se savait pas prisonnière et si elle n'appréhendait pas ce qui l'attendait, cette toilette aurait presque pu être agréable.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, l'un des hommes lui tendit une robe en tissu grossier.

\- Au fait tu avais caché que tes cheveux étaient couleur soleil..., cela va beaucoup plaire à l'empereur !

Ils la ramenèrent au despote. Ils la dirigèrent vers une sorte de table en x, où ils l'allongèrent et l'attachèrent. Elle se retrouva donc dans une position peu confortable, allongé, attaché, les bras et les jambes écartés, bref à la merci de ce pervers d'empereur.

\- Vous pouvez me laisser avec elle à présent, il faut que l'on fasse connaissance.

Les hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Clarke, seule, avec l'empereur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se plaça sur le coté et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais blonde, c'est très rare ici, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Bien à présent voyons ce corps.

Il remonta la robe jusqu'en haut et fit passer la tête de Clarke de façon à ce que le vêtement soit derrière sa nuque. Il dévorait le corps nu de Clarke. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses seins.

\- Juste la bonne taille, je ne les aime ni petits, ni trop gros.

Ils les malaxa plus qu'il ne les caressa. Puis il effleura de ses doigts la peau de Clarke, jusqu'à son nombril. Clarke respirait de plus en plus vite, elle essayait de contenir, sa peur, sa rage, sa colère. L'homme descendit jusqu'au sexe de Clarke.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me mentir très longtemps sur la couleur de tes cheveux, dit en riant et en jouant avec les poils du pubis de Clarke.

Il se déplaça lentement et vint se placer entre les jambes de Clarke. Cette dernière savait ce qu'elle allait subir. Un acte sexuel non consentit n'est déjà pas un plaisir, mais en plus elle devinait que l'homme serait violent, pervers, et il le fut.

Il se déshabilla tranquillement. Lorsqu'il quitta son pantalon, il était déjà en érection. Il vint frotter sa verge contre le sexe de Clarke, il posa ses mains sur les hanche de Clarke puis violemment, il la pénétra. La douleur fut pire que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Il s'allongea sur elle, et commença ses vas et viens, comme une brute. Il soufflait et poussait des râles.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui servait à rien de se débattre, elle n'arriverait pas à défaire ses liens, et pire ce pervers était capable d'aimer ça. Alors Clarke ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle visualisa sa porte, ouvra, entra, se coucha dans son lit, se recroquevilla sur elle même et attendit que la torture se termine. Enfin au bout d'un moment, il poussa son cri, et se laissa complètement tomber sur Clarke.

\- Dans ces moment là, je préfère des femmes plus combative, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir. Je te laisse récupérer, puis, je te promet on recommencera.

Et il tint sa promesse, il la viola à nouveau, à deux reprise. Enfin, il appela ses hommes qui ramenèrent Clarke dans sa cellule. Par terre, elle se mit en position fœtale et se mit à pleurer. La technique de Plume Cendrée permettait à son esprit de s'échapper, mais son corps avait subit les sévices, il souffrait. Elle se sentait sale aussi, l'odeur de ce sale type était encore sur sa peau, il avait posé ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue partout, et elle savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Sa seule consolation, c'était de se dire que Lexa et le bébé devait être sauvé à présent.

Le lendemain, on lui apporta un bout de pain, qu'elle dévora malgré son goût infecte. Puis les deux soldat vinrent à nouveau la chercher. Ils l'installèrent à nouveau sur la table, mais sur le ventre, cette fois ci. L'empereur lui souleva la robe par dessus la tête comme la fois précédente et attrapa un fouet.

\- Vas tu répondre à mes questions aujourd'hui ?

Clarke resta muette.

\- Comme tu voudras !

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se préparer, Alejandro leva son bras et abattit le fouet sur son dos. Le cuir mordit la peau de la jeune femme, qui hurla.

\- Ah tout de même, j'entends le son de ta voix !

Et il frappa, une dizaine de fois, le dos de Clarke était en sang. Celle ci était au bord de l'évanouissement, la douleur était insoutenable.

\- Alors, d'où viens tu ? Que veux tu ? Combien étiez vous ? Demanda l'empereur en haletant.

\- J'étais seule pour botter le cul de tes soldats impuissants ! Murmura Clarke.

\- Et c'est quoi cette couleur de sang, c'est très bizarre..., dit Alejandro sans prêter attention à la réponse de Clarke.

Clarke resta muette.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprit comment cela se passe ici ! Je vais t'apporter quelques précisions.

Clarke entendit Alejandro descendre son pantalon.

\- Il y a quelques temps quelqu'un, un ami à toi je suppose, m'a fait remarqué qu'une femme pouvait procurer d'un plaisir grâce à son postérieur..., j'ai bien envie d'essayer... on essaye ? Allez oui, on y va !

Cette fois Clarke ne pu se contrôler, elle se débattit avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

\- Et bien voilà, tu te défends, c'est parfait !

Il attrapa les fesses de Clarke et la pénétra avec la même violence. La douleur fut si intense que Clake s'évanouie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau sur le sol de sa cellule. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait provoquait une douleur. Sa robe était maculée de sang noir, mais le pire c'est que le tissu avait collé sur ses plaies dans le dos.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, malgré la douleur dans un réflexe ridicule et complètement inutile, elle rampa au fond de la pièce.

Puis la porte se referma, mais quelqu'un marchait vers elle.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je suis là pour vous aider, enfin plutôt pour vous soigner.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Murmura faiblement Clarke.

\- Eh bien, je vais vous soigner, et dès que vous irez mieux, il recommencera, alors, je ne suis pas certaine de vous aider...

Clarke se rapprocha et regarda la femme qui se trouvait avec devait avoir la quarantaine, pas très grande, plutôt jolie, les cheveux plus noirs que ceux de Lexa. Elle se tenait debout les yeux fermés.

\- Pourquoi gardez vous les yeux fermés ?

\- Eh bien parce que je suis aveugle.

\- Oh je suis désolée...

\- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute ! J'ai été un jouet pour l'empereur moi aussi... Un jour, il a voulu savoir, si on pouvait arracher des yeux, sans entraîner la mort !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, alors il a fait l'expérience... sur moi... Je ne suis pas morte, je me suis évanouie tout de même, mais il m'a gardé à son service car j'ai des connaissances médicinales bien utiles pour lui.

\- Ce type n'est pas un pervers, c'est un fou !

\- Je ne peux pas vous contredire, cependant je vous conseille de ne pas lui dire en face, votre situation risquerait de s'aggraver.

Contre toutes attentes, Clarke se mit à rire.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Clarke et vous ?

\- Rosita.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurai aimé que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances !

\- Moi aussi ! Bien, puis je vous soigner à présent ?

\- Volontiers !

\- Je ne vois pas, il va donc vous falloir me décrire la nature et l'endroit de vos plaies.

\- Entendue. Il m'a donné des coups de fouet dans le dos et j'ai bien peur que le tissu soit collé à la peau.

\- Il va falloir l'enlever, je suis désolée, cela va vous faire souffrir...

\- Allez y j'ai subit pire que ça.

\- Allongez vous, je voir ça ! Dit Rosita en riant.

Clarke s'allongea et l'autre jeune femme souleva le tissu vers le haut. Tout doucement, elle enleva le tissu.

\- Je n'ai quasiment rien senti, merci.

Elle prit un pot d'onguent qu'elle avait dans son sac et en déposa délicatement sur les plaies de Clarke.

\- J'ai un miroir, pouvez vous regarder si j'ai traité toutes vos plaies ?

Clarke attrapa le miroir que lui tendait Rosita et regarda son dos. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle avait dix grosses marques noires en forme de trait qui lui zébraient le dos. La jeune soigneuse avait fait du bon travail car chaque plaie était recouverte de crème.

\- C'est parfait Rosita, merci, dit Clarke en retenant ses larmes.

La femme chercha la main de la blonde et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle l'a prit dans la sienne.

\- Si j'interviens encore pendant quelques jours, vous ne devriez avoir presque rien en cicatrices. Écoutez, je sens que vous êtes très courageuse, et que vous êtes une bonne personne, je ferais l'impossible pour vous aider, mais continuez à vous battre, d'accords ?

\- Oui, je me battrai, j'ai des raisons de me battre...

\- C'est parfait...

\- J'ai Lexa, la femme que j'aime, qui m'aime et qui attend notre deuxième petite fille.

\- Accrochez vous à cela ! Clarke vous a t il fait subir... autre chose..., hésita Rosita.

Clarke ne répondit rien.

\- J'ai amené une bassine d'eau tiède et un savon, si vous voulez..., vous laver. Moi c'est la première chose que j'aurai voulu faire, la première fois qu'il m'a violé..., dit Rosita en caressant la main de Clarke.

Rosita fit mine de se lever, Clarke lui serra la main.

\- Il m'a violé..., devant et... , dit Clarke la voix tremblante.

\- Par tous les dieux ! La coupa Rosita comprenant avec horreur.

Rosita releva Clarke et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Je peux utiliser la bassine ? Demanda Clarke timidement.

\- Bien entendu.

Clarke se leva et marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à la bassine mais elle se lava avec plaisir dans cette eau propre et tiède.

\- Vous pouvez vous mettre cet onguent là aussi, si vous avez des plaies. Regardez dans mon sac, il y a de la nourriture et de l'eau pour vous.

\- Merci, merci, dit chaleureusement Clarke.

\- Je vous dis, ne me remerciez pas, vos conditions de détentions vont s'améliorer pendant quelques jours, après, il va recommencer...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours quelques jours de calme...

Clarke bu et mangea ce qu'avait apporté la jeune femme. Puis celle ci enveloppa les plaies du dos de Clarke avec un linge propre et lui tendit une autre robe.

\- Prenez ceci, dit Rosita en lui tendant une bille sans doute en cuivre.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- Introduisez la en vous, cet idiot ne s'en apercevra pas et cela vous évitera de tomber enceinte, lui expliqua Rosita.

\- Oh je vois, répondit Clarke.

\- Je reviendrai demain.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent, Rosita quitta le cellule et Clarke retrouva sa solitude.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Rosita, l'empereur ne laissa aucun répit à Clarke. Tous les jours, deux gardes venaient la chercher. Parfois, il venait même la chercher en pleine nuit. Et chaque fois Alejandro, la fouettait, la frappait avec ses mains, ses poings. Il prenait plaisir à lui faire de petites entailles sur tout le corps. Et bien sur, il la violait autant de fois qu'il pouvait.

Clarke n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, parfois elle se demandait comment Octavia avait eu la force de s'enfuir. Elle s'accrochait malgré tout à la vie, elle savait que Lexa ferait n'importe quoi pour la sauver, qu'elle viendrait la chercher et que tout ça finirait. Et puis il y avait Rosita, qui venait tous les jours, pour essayer de soigner les conséquences des petits jeux pervers de l'empereur, sur son corps.

Rosita savait, malgré tous ses efforts, et l'incroyable faculté de guérison de Clarke, qu'à ce rythme, la jeune victime ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore. Elle avait subi bien plus qu'un corps et qu'un esprit pouvaient subir. Elle lui parlait parfois, de ses amis qui viendraient la sauver. Rosita espérait vraiment, qu'ils étaient en chemin, qu'ils arriveraient tôt ou tard, car elle en était certaine, bientôt, il n'y aurait plus personne à sauver.


	8. La Libération

Courir, courir, jusqu'à ce que les poumons éclatent. Chaque enjambée la rapprochait de Clarke. Elle avait vu Octavia et imaginait ce que Clarke pouvait être en train de subir. Elle voulait que son calvaire dure le moins longtemps possible, avec un peu de chance... Plus vite, plus vite encore, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et aussi fort, mais elle ne pouvait pas ralentir et encore moins s'arrêter !

\- __J'arrive Clarke__ , __j'arrive__ , __tiens bon__ , __je t'en pris__ , se répétait elle.

Lexa courait depuis presque une journée entière, elle faisait vivre un enfer aux quatre hommes qui l'accompagnaient, surtout Murphy.

\- On ne peut pas faire une pause, on court depuis plusieurs heures, j'en peux plus, cria à bout de souffle Murphy à Lexa qui se trouvait loin devant.

La jeune femme revint sur ses pas. Elle regarda Murphy, il était rouge, limite bleu, au bord de asphyxie.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle est en train de subir ? Et toi tu veux t'arrêter ? Demanda Lexa à peine essoufflée.

\- Tu sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé..., si cela se trouve, elle est cachée dans un coin...

\- Elle n'est pas revenue vers nous ! Alors effectivement, au mieux, elle est peut être cachée quelque part, mais alors ça veut dire qu'elle est blessée ! Et au pire, elle est aux mains de ce fou !

\- Peut être, mais si on meurt d'épuisement, on ne pourra rien faire pour elle !

\- Repose toi, tu nous rejoindra plus tard ! Dit sèchement Lexa qui repartie en trombe.

\- Vous faites chier Commander ! Dit Murphy en repartant en petites foulées.

Trois heures plus tard, il arrivait enfin à l'abri, ces trois compagnons étant arrivés une bonne heure lui.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps, Murphy !

\- Je vous raconterai bien une histoire avec une tortue et un lièvre, mais vous ne comprendriez rien !

\- C'est bon Murphy, l'essentiel, c'est que tu sois arrivé ! Dit Jesus en souriant.

\- Assieds toi, on était en train de réfléchir à un plan. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé..., alors malheureusement cela confirme mon hypothèse..., elle se trouve probablement chez l'empereur !

\- Moi perso, je suis grillé, je ne peux plus intervenir auprès de lui.

\- C'est pareil pour Jesus, et pour moi car je suis une femme. Il ne reste que vous deux, dit Lexa en désignant les deux soldats.

\- A votre disposition Heda ! Dirent en cœur les deux hommes.

\- Alors il nous faut deux uniformes de soldats pour que vous puissiez vous infiltrer dans le repère de l'empereur. Il vous faudra trouver un maximum de renseignement sur l'endroit où se trouve Clarke et cela dans un minimum de temps, expliqua Lexa.

\- S'ils sont fait prisonniers ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Nous servons et nous mourons pour Heda et Vanheda ! Dirent en cœur les deux hommes.

\- Cette réponse te suffit.

\- OK ! Je pense qu'il serait judicieux toutefois d'éloigner l'empereur de son antre, comme cela, nous aurons moins de soldats !

\- C'est une bonne idées, Murphy, tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Oui, vu le carnage de l'école, je me disais que si je me repointais à l'école, l'empereur serait immédiatement prévenu et je pense même pouvoir le faire sortir de chez lui, dit Murphy sur de lui.

\- Bon tout d'abord deux uniformes. Ce soir, il nous faut trouver deux soldats, venez avec moi messieurs ! Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Ils se promenèrent donc dans la ville ce soir là, il eurent une chance immense de tomber sur deux soldats de l'empereur, un peu éméchés.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs..., fit Lexa de façon très langoureuse, et en se mettant entre les deux soldats..

Ces quatre compagnons restés en retrait se regardèrent visiblement très surpris par le comportement de la guerrière.

\- Vous n'auriez pas besoin de compagnie, par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda Lexa en jouant toujours le même jeu.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent.

\- Fais voir ta tête ma mignonne, parce que parfois dans le noir, il y a tromperie sur la marchandise, dit l'homme en mettant un doigt sous le menton de Lexa pour lui relever le visage.

\- Qu'en penses tu mon ami ? Demanda t-il à son collègue.

\- Faudrait voir le reste, mais c'est déjà pas mal, dit l'autre en attrapant Lexa par la taille.

\- Vous connaissez un endroit..., discret ?

\- Oui, ma belle, un petit bois à la sortie de la ville, nous y serons très bien, on va pouvoir s'amuser, dit l'homme en riant et donnant une claque sur le postérieur de Lexa.

Les deux hommes entraînèrent Lexa vers les bois. La guerrière se retourna discrètement pour voir si ses compagnons la suivaient, s'apercevant que c'était le cas, elle avança d'un pas décidé.

Arrivés dans le bois, l'un des hommes plaqua Lexa contre un mur dans le but de l'embrasser, Mais Lexa lui envoya un coup de genou entre les jambes, le gars s'écroula directe.

\- Espèce de garce..., commença le deuxième en se jetant sur elle.

Lexa lui donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Le gars repartis en arrière et se retrouva par terre. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se relever, Jesus arrivait par derrière et lui assénait un coup sur la tête.

Ils furent ligotés et ils leurs mirent un sac sur la tête pour les emmener jusqu'à l'abri.

Le lendemain, une fois les uniformes récupérées, les deux soldats de Lexa les enfilèrent.

\- Murphy à toi de jouer ! Lui dit Lexa.

\- Je ne serais pas loin de toi mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je compte sur toi, Jesus !

Tous, prirent la direction de l'école, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir sur leur chemin plusieurs cadavres de soldats.

\- Ça c'est ma Clarke ! Dit fièrement Lexa.

\- Clarke ? Demande Murphy étonné.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, c'est elle, Wanheda !

Arrivés devant l'école, Lexa et les deux soldats laissèrent Murphy se diriger vers l'entrée, Jesus le suivant de loin.

\- Bonjour, mes amis..., commença Murphy.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'un des gardes.

\- Je vous connais vous..., commença l'autre.

\- Oui, je suis déjà venu, j'ai mis un peu le bordel, mais que voulez vous c'est ma nature...

\- Ne bougez pas, toi vas chercher le chef ! Dit un des soldats à son compagnon.

Deux minutes plus tard, le «chef» arriva accompagné d'une dizaine de soldats supplémentaire.

Comme prévu, deux soldats partirent à cheval en direction de la ville certainement pour prévenir l'empereur.

Murphy recula discrètement.

\- Vous ! Vous ne bougez pas ! Emparez vous de lui ! Hurla le «chef».

C'est à ce moment, que Jesus et Lexa sortirent de leur cachette pour prêter main forte à Murphy. Les deux hommes de Lexa déguisés en soldats de l'empereur, partirent en direction de la ville.

Les trois amis ne mirent pas longtemps à neutraliser les soldats. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie, furent ligotés, bâillonnés et installés au milieu de la cours. Une fois fait, ils repartirent en direction de l'abri, pour attendre le retour des deux soldats.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la ville, se cachèrent au moment où ils croisèrent l'empereur et ses gardes partant au galop en direction de l'école forcement.

Ils se faufilèrent sans problème dans le repère d'Alejandro. Pendant une heure, ils arpentèrent l'endroit sans trouver la moindre information valable. Au détour d'un couloir, l'un deux bouscula une jeune femme.

\- Pardon, dit il ?

\- Pardon...

\- Oui, je vous ai bousculé, cela n'était pas volontaire, mais...

\- Les hommes ici, ne s'excuse pas d'habitude...

\- Merde, dit le soldat.

L'autre attrapa la femme par la gorge et serra.

\- Attend, dit l'autre.

Avec son pouce, il leva une des paupières de la jeune femme. Avec horreur, il constata, qu'elle n'avait plus de globe oculaire.

\- Elle ne voit, elle ne pourra pas nous reconnaître !

L'autre desserra son étreinte et déposa la femme au sol.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, que venez vous faire ? Et comment êtes vous rentré ?

\- Vous posez beaucoup de questions...

\- Je peux peut être vous aider...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, hésitèrent.

\- Nous recherchons quelqu'un..., commença l'un d'eux.

\- ...Des renseignements, voilà ce que nous recherchons ! Le coupa l'autre.

\- Mais si on peut la sauver... !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! On s'en tient au plan de Heda Lexa !

La jeune femme se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de leur chef.

\- Dîtes moi que vous cherchez Clarke ! Dit la jeune femme toujours en souriant.

Les hommes se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- Je prend votre absence de réponse pour un oui. Je sais où elle est, je peux vous aider, mais vous devez faire vite, vous me suivez ou pas ?

\- C'est que nous sommes sensés prendre des informations, pas de la libérer ! C'est pas ce qui était prévu !

\- Je vous donne l'opportunité de la sauver et vous ne voulez pas parce que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Les hommes ! Se désespéra Rosita.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, une évasion cela se prévoit, c'est prendre de gros risques de faire ça sans préparation...

\- Je vous en pris, je la soigne, elle a supporté beaucoup déjà, je ne suis pas sur, qu'elle puisse en supporter d'avantage !

\- OK, on vous suis !

\- C'est partie. Je vais jusqu'à sa cellule, tous les jours. Il y a deux gardes en bas, il faudra les neutraliser, vous avez les uniformes, ils ne vous verrons pas venir.

Tous les trois descendirent vers les cellules. Effectivement, il y avait deux gardes, que nos deux soldats n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer, ils récupérèrent les clés.

\- Elle est par là...

Celui qui avait les clés ouvrit la cellule. Clarke était toujours allongée par terre, les jambes repliées sur elle-même.

Le soldat s'approcha de Clarke et posa un genou à terre.

\- Vanheda, nous sommes venus vous sauver, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, votre calvaire est terminé.

Clarke le regarda, le regard vide. Il l'attrapa dans les bras.

\- Il faut filer et vite, dit l'autre.

\- Ramassez cette toile posée là, on s'en sert pour envelopper les morts. Mettez Clarke dedans et portez là sur votre épaule.

\- Comme un vulgaire sac, je ne peux pas, c'est Vanheda !

\- Écoutez jeune homme, peut importe qui elle est, c'est pour lui sauver la vie, je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas !

Le soldat s'exécuta. La ruse fut efficace car personne ne leur posa de question.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, une fois franchit, ils se ruèrent dans les bois et coururent jusqu'à l'abri.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lexa et Murphy sursautèrent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous ramenez ? Demanda Murphy.

\- C'est Vanheda..., dit l'homme en déposant Clarke avec précaution, sur un lit dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Clarke..., murmura Lexa, en suivant le soldat.

L'homme enleva le tissu qui la recouvrait.

Lexa ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise mêlé de douleur, lorsqu'elle vit le visage tuméfié de Clarke. Ses poings se serrèrent à un tel point que ses ongles rentrèrent dans ses paumes, sa respiration devint saccadée, ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses mâchoires se fermèrent comme des étaux. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, et des larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

\- Apportez moi de l'eau et laissez moi avec elle s'il vous plaît.

Le soldat sortit sans rien dire et lui apporta de l'eau, puis il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Lexa sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Clarke..., mon amour..., regarde moi..., murmura Lexa.

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de Clarke. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers Lexa. Son nez était cassé, sa pommette droite était éclatée, son œil droit était à moitié fermé, entouré d'un énorme hématome et sa lèvre inférieure était resta à regarder Lexa, un moment, comme si elle cherchait, dans sa mémoire qui pouvait se trouver devant elle. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Lexa, c'est toi ! C'est bien toi ? Dit Clarke dans un murmure.

\- Oui, c'est moi, mes soldats t'ont trouvé, et ils t'ont ramené à moi ! Tu es en sécurité, ici ! Ce porc ne te touchera plus ! Je te le jure ! Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour ! J'aurais voulu venir plus vite ! J'aurai voulu t'épargner tout ça ! Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du faire ce duel ! Si je n'avait été si stupide, égoïste, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ! Pleurait à présent Lexa.

Clarke leva son bras et posa sa main sur la joue de Lexa.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, cela n'aurait peut être rien changé. Tu as eu raison de tuer cette ordure ! Je t'en supplie, ne te blâme pas, tu n'y es pour rien...

\- Il faut que je nettoie tes plaies... J'ai de l'eau et des vêtements propres. Je vais te laver et t'habiller, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le bébé ?

\- Il va bien, tout va bien, les nanites l'ont protégé, dit Lexa avec le sourire, mais les yeux remplit de larmes.

Lexa la déshabilla. Elle du le faire avec une extrême douceur, car chaque mouvement provoquait une grimace de douleur.

Au fur et à mesure que Lexa soulevait le drap et la robe, son cœur se serrait. Le corps de Clarke était couvert de blessures en tous genres : ecchymoses, brûlures, coupures, lacérations, des abrasions et même des morsures.

\- Peux tu t'asseoir ? Demanda doucement Lexa en retenant ses larmes.

\- Oui je devrais pouvoir, dit faiblement Clarke.

Lexa vint se placer debout, juste devant elle.

\- Prends appuis sur moi si tu veux.

Clarke vint poser sa tête juste sous la poitrine de Lexa. Elle passa même ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce simple geste lui fit du bien. Elle sentait le corps de Lexa se lever, sous sa tête, à chaque respiration. Son odeur, mêlée à celle du cuir qu'elle portait. Elle entendait son cœur battre plus vite que la normale. Et elle savait qu'une petite fille grandissait là un tout petit peu plus bas.

Lexa passa par la tête, le haillon qui lui servait de robe.

\- Tu peux te rallonger...

Clarke se recoucha lentement, Lexa l'aidant en lui tenant la tête.

Lexa nettoya le corps de Clarke. Plus d'une fois, elle l'entendit gémir de douleur, malgré l'infinie douceur avec laquelle elle passa le linge mouillé sur sa peau. Elle commença par son visage, puis sa poitrine et ses bras.

Elle descendit sur son ventre, puis effleura son pubis, Clarke lui attrapa violemment le bras, pour la stopper. Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- Non ! Ça suffit par pitié, gémit Clarke les yeux fermés.

\- Clarke, c'est moi, Clarke, c'est moi Lexa !

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et regarda celle avec laquelle elle s'était unie pour la vie et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

\- Je suis sale, tous les linges que tu pourras passer ni changerons rien. Il m'a violé, pendant des jours. Ce porc est rentré en moi. Il a jouit en moi. Je ne me suis pas défendue, je suis désolée... Il avait raison..., je suis une traînée..., dit Clarke en se repliant sur elle même.

Lexa se coucha en face d'elle. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Clarke, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça... Tu es la femme que j'aime, rien de ce qu'il t'a fait subir, ne me fera t'aimer moins, au contraire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as vécu, d'ailleurs, si tu veux m'en parler un jour, je serai là, d'ici là, j'attendrai, à tes cotés, avec toi, tout contre toi, je t'aime Clarke, je t'aime. Rien, ni personne ne me fera renoncer à toi, dit Lexa en déposant un léger baiser sur la bouche de Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas, mon amour, tu n'es responsable de rien. Le seul responsable c'est lui, et crois moi, le sort que je lui réserve sera bien pire que celui que j'ai infligé à Juan, dit Lexa les dents serrées.

Lexa regardait toujours Clarke, il y avait tant de souffrance dans son regard. Lexa comprit qu'il lui faudrait être patiente, mais pour elle, elle avait toute la patience du monde.

\- Tu veux le faire toi même ? Demanda doucement Lexa.

Clarke fit oui de la tête. Elle la laissa faire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Lexa lui demanda de se retourner pour laver son dos. Lorsqu'elle aperçu l'état de son dos, le cœur de Lexa s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde. Elle avait déjà vu des blessures de ce genres, mais là, l'empereur avait déchaîné sur Clarke une violence inouïe. Les lacérations étaient profondes, et surtout, il avait du la frapper alors que les premières n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

Lexa effleura les plaies pour les laver. Puis elle désinfecta celles qui le nécessitaient. Elle posa des bandages sur les blessures les plus profondes et lui enfila une culotte, une chemise et un pantalon. Pour enfiler ce dernier, Clarke se mit debout, elle en profita pour nicher son visage dans le cou de Lexa. La guerrière passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, sans trop serrer pour éviter de lui faire mal.

\- Il faut finir de t'habiller Clarke.

\- Laisse moi juste le temps pour profiter de cet instant. Je suis en vie, dans tes bras. Je veux savourer ce moment de tendresse, de douceur et de bonheur, tout contre toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit de l'habiller et la coucha dans le lit.

\- Reste là, repose toi, il faut que je parle à mes soldats et je reviens, d'accord ?

\- Ne pars pas trop longtemps..., dit Clarke en relevant la tête.

\- Je reviens de suite, tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Oui, je veux bien..., en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Je te ramène ça, à toute suite...

Lexa quitta la pièce et ferma la porte.

Les deux soldats, Murphy et Jesus étaient assis autour de la table. Lorsqu'ils virent leur chef, les deux hommes se levèrent.

\- Ce sera sans moi ! Dit Murphy en restant assis et en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

Lexa le regarda. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni le cœur à discuter.

Elle se tourna vers les soldats. Son regard se riva sur les deux hommes.

\- Vous avez désobéit aux ordres..., mais je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de l'avoir fait. Je crois que vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Si nous avions fait comme je l'avais prévu, Clarke serait probablement morte.

\- Quelqu'un de l'intérieur, nous a aidé, nous avons eu de la chance !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci.

\- Que faisons nous à présent, Heda ?

\- L'empereur doit être rentré à présent et va s'apercevoir de l'absence de Clarke. Nous allons attendre la nuit, pour quitter notre refuge et rejoindre Polis.

\- Mais les autres femmes et celle qui les a aidé ? Demanda Jesus.

\- Jesus, je vous ai promis que je libérerai votre peuple et je le ferai, mais pour l'instant, je ramène ma femme chez moi. Le temps qu'elle se remette et vous jure sur mon honneur que nous mettrons fin à ce règne et que je m'occuperai particulièrement d'Alejandro.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le jurer, je le vois dans vos yeux. Ces flammes qui dansent annoncent la mort de ce tyran et je resterai à vos cotés pour vous aider à accomplir cette tâche.

\- Je vais retrouver Clarke, voir si elle veut manger quelques chose et me reposer. Faites en autant, nous avons quelques heures avant la nuit, nous marcherons au même rythme que Clarke, mais nous avancerons, alors profitez en !

Elle attrapa une gourde, un bout de pain, un fruit et de la viande séchée et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Clarke était toujours allongée sur le coté, mais elle ne dormait pas.

\- Tu as faim ou soif, mon cœur ?

\- Les deux, je veux bien.

Clarke mangea avec appétit.

\- Bien rallonge toi à présent. Nous partirons dans quelques heures, je voudrais que d'ici là tu dormes un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas, si je vais y arriver...

\- Je vais t'y aider.

Lexa s'allongea sur le coté.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle, puis passa son bras droit sous l'oreiller où était posée la tête de Lexa. Elle posa son bras gauche sur la hanche de la guerrière et sa main vint se glisser sur le ventre, sous le tee shirt de Lexa.

Les cheveux de Lexa caressaient son visage, elle en retrouvait l'odeur si familière et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla à deux reprises en hurlant. Alors Lexa prenait son visage entre ses mains et lui murmurait.

\- C'est fini, c'est fini, mon amour, ce monstre n'est plus là, il ne te fera plus de mal. Mais je suis là près de toi et je te protégerai, je t'aime, Clarke.

Et Clarke se rendormait.

Cette nuit là, ils quittèrent l'abri et prirent la direction de Polis.


	9. Aveux

Le voyage jusqu'à Polis se fit en encombre. Les blessures physiques de Clarke étaient presque toutes cicatrisées. Lexa avait pris grand soin d'elle et les nanites avaient fait le reste. En ce qui concerne les blessures psychologiques, la guérison était encore loin d'être complète, mais Lexa était d'une tendresse et d'une patience infinies.  
Arrivées dans la ville même, Lexa et Clarke allèrent directement chercher leur fille. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Winona était en train de jouer par terre, enfin plutôt sur Kane. Celui-ci était allongé le dos sur le sol. La petite était assise sur son ventre et comme il avait replié les jambes, elle s'en servait comme dossier. Il tenait ses petites mains dans les siennes, et ouvrait ses jambes pour la faire basculer en arrière. La petite riait à gorge déployée à chaque fois.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçu ses deux mères, elle prit appuis sur le torse de Kane, passa sa jambe potelée par dessus et couru vers elles. Lexa l'attrapa au vol et la souleva dans les airs, la petite riait toujours. Elle la serra ensuite contre sa poitrine, les petites mains vinrent agripper les longs cheveux bruns pour les frotter contre son visage.

\- Maman ! Maman Lesa !  
\- LeXa...  
\- Lesa !  
\- Tu es es presque mon p'tit oiseau, je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué...

La petite tendit les bras pour se nicher dans le cou de son autre mère. Là aussi, elle attrapa les cheveux blonds et frotta ses joues.

\- Maman Klak !  
\- Oui, mon amour... Tes mamans sont revenues ! Qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! S'étonna Clarke.  
\- Oui, elle a poussé comme un champignon..., dit Abby en arrivant.  
\- Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Marcus.

Comme Clarke ne disait rien et qu'elle se cachait dans les bras de sa fille, Lexa prit la parole.

\- Nous avons libéré tous les enfants..., mais il nous reste encore des choses à faire ! Il faut mettre fin au règne de ce fou, mais pour l'instant, nous allons prendre un repos bien mérité...  
\- Oui bien entendu..., répondit Kane surprit de n'avoir pas eu réponse à sa question.  
\- Comment va Octavia, demanda Clarke d'une petit voix.  
\- Son état est stationnaire, physiquement, elle a récupéré, mais psychologiquement, elle reste fragile. Indra passe la voir tous les jours, parle avec elle, l'oblige à sortir, à faire de l'exercice. Mais j'avoue qu'elle va un peu mieux depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son fils.  
\- C'est celui de Lincoln ?  
\- Oui, il lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, il est très mignon.

Abby regarda sa fille. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en elle.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Demanda Abby en passant une main sur la joue de sa fille.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Répondit Clarke avec précipitation.  
\- Je ne sais pas quelque chose de différent..., ton visage..., c'est curieux..., c'est mon imagination s'en doute..., parce que vous me le diriez, si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tous va bien, Abby..., dit Lexa sans grande conviction.  
\- Et vous ça va ?  
\- Oui, les nanites ont réglé le problème.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, mais vous passerez me voir toutes les deux, et c'est le médecins qui vous parle, ici, entendue ? Dit Abby sur un air qui ne laissa place à aucun refus.

Lexa et Clarke hochèrent la tête.

\- Maintenant que cet interrogatoire est terminé, pouvons nous partir, nous reposer ! Dit sèchement Clarke.  
\- Chérie..., ce n'est pas un...  
\- Nous sommes fatiguées Abby, je vous promet, nous venons vous voir dans quelques jours..., finit par dire Lexa.

Abby et Kane regardèrent Lexa, Clarke et Winona quitter la pièce.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis certaine, Marcus ! Elles me cache un truc... grave.  
\- Tu es sur ?  
\- Une mère ressent ces choses là... Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé là-bas, mais tu ne m'oteras de l'idée qu'il s'est passé un truc ! Son visage, aussi...  
\- Quoi son visage... ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose de changé...  
\- Elle vieillit tout simplement ! Dit Marcus en plaisantant.  
\- Marcus, ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît !  
\- Je ne me moque pas..., je dis tout simplement, que s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, elle t'en aurait parlé forcement...  
\- Non, pas si c'est très grave...  
\- Écoute, laisse leur quelques jours, s'il y a eu quelque chose, elle finira par t'en parler.

Les jours suivant, Lexa passa beaucoup de temps avec ses généraux, les ambassadeurs pour voir s'il était possible d'attaquer la ville d'El Paso pour la libérer du joug d'Alejandro.  
Pendant ce temps, Clarke reprenait un peu confiance en elle. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa fille, des moments de complicités qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec Octavia. Elle la trouva au milieu de la clairière où elle et Lexa avaient célébré leur union. Indra jouait avec le garçon pendant que la mère, était allongée dans l'herbe les yeux fixés sur les nuages.  
Clarke s'approcha d'Indra.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir depuis votre retour. Tout c'est bien passé ?

Toujours cette maudite question...

\- Oui, tout c'est bien passé... Comment va Octavia ?  
\- Mieux, surtout depuis qu'on lui a ramené LJ...  
\- LJ ?  
\- Lincoln Junior... c'est le portrait craché de son père, même tête, même caractère ! Dit Indra en riant.  
\- A t elle évoqué ce qu'elle a subit ?  
\- Très peu. Elle garde ça enfouie et ça la ronge. Votre mère lui a expliqué que pour avancer, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui... J'ai essayé, en vain.  
\- Vous croyez que je pourrai lui parler ?  
\- Bien entendu, on ne sait jamais..., voulez vous que je vous garde Winona ? Ils aiment bien jouer ensemble ses deux diablotins...

Voir Indra en baby sitter avait quelque chose d'irréel, mais de très drôle aussi. Cette femme était étonnante aussi à l'aise en guerrière, juge ou nounou !  
Clarke s'approcha d'Octavia, et s'asseya à coté d'elle.  
Octavia tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne lui dit rien.

\- Il est vraiment très mignon ton garçon.  
\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé aussi...  
\- De rien j'aurais préféré venir avant, pour te sortir de cet enfer...  
\- Vous avez réussi...  
\- Oui, mais si j'avais su...  
\- C'est fini, Clarke ! Ce qui est fait est fait, ça sert à rien de ressasser ! Dit sèchement Octavia.  
\- Et toi comment vas tu ?  
\- Bien, je viens de te le dire, tout ça est derrière moi !  
\- Octavia, enterrer un traumatisme comme le tien, ne t'aidera pas, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un !  
\- Ah c'est pour cela que tu viens ! C'est ta mère qui t'a envoyer ! Cria Octavia en se levant.  
\- Non !  
\- Pour faire parler la pauvre folle d'Octavia !  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pas du tout !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, hein ? Combien de fois, il m'a violé ? Combien d'os il m'a cassé ? Combien j'ai prit de coups de fouet, de bâton, de pied ou de poing ?  
Combien de fois, il m'a brûlé, tailladé, poignardé ? Combien je me suis sentie sale, humiliée, anéantie, désespérée, seule, abandonnée ? Combien de fois j'ai faillie mourir ou voulu mourir ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

Octavia pointait son index vers Clarke. Au fur et à mesure qu'Octavia évoquait ses sévices, Clarke pensait à ceux qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne pu en supporter d'avantage. Elle recula, couru vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit.

\- Désolée, Indra, je pensais bien faire...  
\- C'est pas grave, partez, je vais m'en occuper...

Clarke quitta la clairière en serrant sa fille contre elle, elle entendait encore Octavia qui vociférait.

\- C'est ça cours Clarke ! Fuis c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu et surtout pas toi !  
\- Oh ! Combien tu te trompe Octavia ! Je n'ai peut être pas souffert aussi longtemps que toi, mais j'ai au moins souffert autant que toi !

Clarke rentra et s'occupa de sa fille. La petite la regardait avec ses grands yeux, comprenant que sa mère avait du chagrin, elle caressa la joue de sa mère et lui fit un grand sourire qui laissa apparaître ses dents toutes récemment sorties.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Pas pleurer maman, pas pleurer..., dit la petit fille très sérieusement.  
\- Maman est triste. Je suis désolée ma chérie. On va faire un petit dodo et demain, tout ira bien.

Elle installa sa fille dans le grand lit et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Comme elle aurait voulu que Lexa soit là, elle avait besoin d'elle. Le douleur la submergea, et elle s'abandonna au chagrin. La tête dans l'oreiller, pour se faire discrète et ne pas gêner le sommeil de sa fille, elle pleura.  
Lorsque Lexa rentra enfin, les larmes s'étaient taries mais la douleur était toujours là. A la façon dont respirait Clarke, la guerrière savait qu'elle avait pleuré. Alors sans un bruit, elle se déshabilla, attrapa sa fille endormie et la déposa dans son lit après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Ensuite, elle vint se coucher auprès de Clarke, l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira vers elle.

\- Je suis là mon amour, désolée d'avoir été si longue.

Clarke resta silencieuse.

\- Indra m'a dit que tu avais été voir Octavia...  
\- Oui, je voulais... enfin... comme nous avons... vécu... la même... la même chose..., dit Clarke dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.  
\- Je comprend, dit Lexa en la serrant d'avantage.  
\- Mais, elle... elle a été si... dure...  
\- Il faut lui laisser du temps... viens retourne toi...

Clarke se retourna. Leur tête étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La nuit était noire, mais la lune était pleine et éclairait son visage, plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses paupières légèrement boursouflés par les pleurs.

\- Je préfère ton visage lorsqu'il rit, mais même triste, il est toujours magnifique, dit Lexa.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine..., dit Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

Lexa tendit le cou est déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke. Elle l'observa, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, pour savoir, si elle pouvait recommencer. Ne voyant rien dans son regard, qui s'y opposait, elle en déposa un deuxième. Au troisième Clarke attrapa le visage de Lexa et lui rendit un baiser plus passionné. Pendant de longues minutes, elles échangèrent leurs lèvres, leur langue. Lexa avait très envie de faire l'amour avec Clarke, mais elle savait que si elle allait trop vite, Clarke en souffrirait alors elle lui laissa prendre le contrôle de leurs préliminaires.  
Tendrement Clarke ouvrit les boutons de la chemise de Lexa, elle écarta les pans pour découvrir la poitrine de Lexa. Elle frotta ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres sur ses seins. Elle embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau, puis elle attrapa son menton entre les lèvres, les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou. Elle sortie sa langue et la remonta jusqu'à son menton, qu'elle embrassa de nouveau.  
Lexa frissonnait de plaisir. La langue de Clarke quitta le menton de Lexa pour redescendre mais cette fois, elle ne s'arrêta pas au cou, elle continua jusqu'à ses seins, elle décrivit des cercles concentriques pour se terminer sur les tétons. Clarke souffla doucement sur les tétons. La salive qu'elle avait laissé dessus donna une impression de froid, et le bout de ses seins se mit à durcir et à pointer sous l'effet du souffle.  
Lexa gémissait à présent. Elle attrapa le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

\- Viens m'embrasser, murmura t elle, en remontant son visage à hauteur du sien.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et parlèrent un langage qu'elles connaissaient bien.  
Après quelques minutes, Clarke reprit sa descente. Elle s'arrêta cette fois ci à hauteur du ventre de Lexa. Elle eut la surprise de constater, que cet abdomen si plat et sculpté, commençait à s'arrondir. Cela aurait passé inaperçu, pour n'importe qui, mais Clarke connaissait parfaitement le corps de son amante.

\- Elle commence à prendre de la place, dit Clarke les yeux plein de malice.  
\- Oui c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, il y a quelques jours, lui répondit Lexa fièrement.

Elle embrassa le ventre de Lexa, juste au dessus du nombril et murmura :

\- Je suis contente que tout aille bien pour toi, nous avons hâte de te rencontrer, mon cœur, mais pour l'instant reste bien au chaud au creux de ta maman, je t'aime.

Elle posa sa tête et frotta sa joue, contre la peau du ventre de Lexa.  
Puis elle reprit ses embrassades. Le nombril, l'aine, pour atteindre le pubis, là aussi elle frotta son visage et en respira l'odeur. Lorsqu'elle y plongea sa bouche puis sa langue, le corps de Lexa se mit à onduler à un rythme lent pour s'accélérer ensuite. Lexa posa ses deux mains sur la tête de Clarke, et caressa ses cheveux. Elle haletait plus qu'elle ne respirait.  
Clarke tout en gardant sa langue dans le sexe de sa femme, glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses seins et joua avec. Elle titilla les tétons entre ses pouces et ses index. Bientôt, le corps de Lexa se raidit, elle poussa un cri, certes, discret pour ne pas réveiller Winona, mais néanmoins de vrai plaisir orgasmique.  
Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, Clarke remonta son visage au niveau du ventre de Lexa et y déposa sa tête.

\- La vue est parfaite... D'un coté, j'ai vu sur sur son sexe, et si je tourne ma tête de l'autre coté j'ai vu sur ta poitrine, c'est...  
\- Stratégique ? Dit Lexa encore essoufflée  
\- C'est pas forcement le mot que j'aurai choisi, mais oui pour sur c'est une position stratégique !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu aurais choisi ? Demanda Lexa amusée.  
\- Magnifique, adorable,... excitant...  
\- Oh,... voyons voir... jusqu'à quel point, c'est excitant, dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Lexa glissa une main, jusqu'au bouton du pantalon de Clarke, mais elle sentie la blonde se raidir. Elle défit le bouton, et passa sa main entre le tissu et la peau pour atteindre le sexe de Clarke, mais celle-ci lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Je ne peux pas..., je suis désolée, Lexa. J'en ai envie, mais je ne peux pas... excuse moi..., dit Clarke doucement.

Lexa retira sa main, se releva, Clarke fit de même. Elles se retrouvèrent assise l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ma chérie, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'ai voulu aller trop vite, je me suis laissée emporter par..., l'excitation justement. Cela ne se reproduira plus, pardonne moi..., dit doucement Lexa.

Clarke regarda Lexa, il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux. La blonde prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et avala sa salive.

\- Il m'a violé..., commença Clarke.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée..., la coupa Lexa.  
\- Chuuuut, fit Clarke. Laisse moi continuer, tu avais raison, il faut que j'en parle, que je me libère. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que le regard que tu as pour moi change... J'ai peur, que tu ressentes du dégoût...

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, que je suis une victime, mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher..., je l'ai laissé faire... La douleur n'était rien, comparé à l'humiliation que j'ai ressenti. J'aurai supporté les brûlures et les coups pendant longtemps. Mais à chaque fois qu'il venait en moi..., j'aurai voulu mourir, je ne ressentais que du dégoût. Je ne sais pas combien de fois, il m'a violé, mais parfois j'ai encore l'impression de sentir son odeur, ses doigts sur mon corps, son sexe... Alors même lorsque c'est toi qui me touche..., je ne peux m'empêcher de voir son visage...

Clarke pleurait à présent, son corps était secoué par des sanglots qui ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter.  
Lexa vint se mettre contre elle, elle l'a prit dans ses bras.

\- Écoute moi Clarke, si tu as besoin de parler de ce que tu as vécu, tu me trouveras toujours disponible, pour t'écouter, te soutenir et te consoler. Mais ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dirai qu'une seul fois, je veux que tu sois convaincu de ma sincérité. JA-MAIS, je n'aurai de dégoût pour toi. Tu es la femme que j'aime, et rien, ni personne ne changera les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. Le seul pour qui j'ai du dégoût, c'est cet espèce de porc, qui a touché, car je n'ai aucun moyen pour effacer, ou te faire oublier ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. Je t'aime et j'aurai toujours envie de toi, de te toucher, de te faire l'amour et je suis frustrée de ne pouvoir le faire. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi, car tu m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir, tout à l'heure et cela me désole vraiment de ne pouvoir te rendre la pareil... Je suis persuadée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à y arriver. D'ici là, je serai patiente mais dès que tu seras prête fais le moi savoir, même si je suis au milieu d'une réunion ou de quelque chose d'important.

Elles se regardèrent, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Clarke se sentait soulagé, Elle embrassa Lexa. C'était un baiser pour dire, merci, je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi. Elle s'allongèrent toujours bouches contre bouche, elle s'enlacèrent puis s'endormirent.  
Les jours, les semaines puis les mois se suivirent.  
Clarke allait mieux, elle se réveillait parfois encore au milieu de la nuit, transpirant et hurlant. Le traumatisme était profond, mais elle guérissait peu à peu.  
La grossesse de Lexa se passait toujours bien, elle entamait son sixième mois, elle se sentait parfois un peu fatiguée mais elle continuait à assurer ces fonctions d'Heda, même si Abby lui avait demandé de lever le pied.

\- Lexa, il faut vous reposer..., dit Abby.  
\- Je me sens bien..., j'ai mon rôle à assumer !  
\- Je vous rappelle que vous avez eu un petit soucis au début de votre grossesse !  
\- Soucis qui a été résolu, Abby ! Il faut que j'organise mes armées, je veux pouvoir attaquer El Paso dès cet été !  
\- Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous ayez choisi de lancer l'attaque, après votre accouchement cette fois...  
\- Abby, il faut s'occuper de cet empereur !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Lexa ! Mais vous n'êtes peut être pas dans l'obligation d'y aller en personne, si ?

Lexa regarda Abby et riva ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je dois m'occuper moi même de cet individu, dit Lexa entre les dents.

Abby avait rarement vu autant de haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Lexa..., je sais que ce gars est une vrai ordure, qu'il a commit des horreurs, notamment sur Octavia, et qu'il faut l'éliminer, mais... pourquoi vous ? Je sens que c'est personnel... Que c'est il passé ? Il s'en est prit à Clarke, n'est ce pas ?

Lexa garda le silence, ce qui fut une réponse pour Abby.

\- J'en étais sur ! Que c'est il passé ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, Abby...  
\- Très bien, où est Clarke ? Demanda Abby sèchement.  
\- Elle se promène avec Raven et Winona, elles doivent être à la clairière... Abby, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous la laissiez venir à vous...  
\- C'est ma fille, je sais ce dont elle a besoin ! Dit Abby en haussant le ton.  
\- Et c'est ma femme ! Je la connais bien ! Dit Lexa sur le même ton.  
\- C'est vrai..., je suis désolée, je suis inquiète... Lorsque vous êtes rentrées, j'ai su toute suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, de grave ! Je pensais qu'elle viendrait m'en parler..., mais elle n'est pas venue alors cela m'a inquiété d'avantage.  
\- Si cela peut vous consoler, elle ne m'en a pas parlé tout de suite non plus...  
\- Vous croyez que je peux...  
\- Je ne sais pas Abby, elle commence à peine à surmonter ce qu'elle a vécu... Peut être qu'en parler ne fera que raviver des blessure ou au contraire la libérera définitivement... L'esprit est complexe...  
\- Je vais aller la voir et j'aviserai..., mais vous me dites qu'elle va mieux ?  
\- Oui Abby, je l'entoure de tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Elle a enduré un calvaire, il est probable que certains souvenir la hanteront à jamais, mais soyez certaine, que je serai toujours là, pour la soutenir. Et puis elle est forte, elle apprendra à vivre avec.  
\- Merci Lexa. Au tout début, j'ai douté de votre relations avec ma fille, à présent je sais que je me trompais, vous êtes la personne qui lui faut... Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de lui parler.  
\- Entendu, mais allez y sur la pointe des pieds !

Lexa regarda Abby partir d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. L'inquiétude d'une mère, c'était cela. Perpétuelle, permanente. Elle caressa son ventre. Elle savait qu'à l'inquiétude, qu'elle ressentait pour Winona, devrait bientôt s'ajouter celle pour cette autre petite fille. Mais elle avait accepté cela, car après tout, c'est cela aussi le rôle d'une mère.  
Abby trouva effectivement, sa fille avec Raven et Winona.  
Lorsque Clarke aperçu sa mère, elle su de suite pourquoi elle venait. Elle redoutait ce moment, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, il viendrait, et manifestement sa mère avait décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas prête à parler et sa mère, sûrement pas prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais il fallait pour toutes les deux, que Clarke se libère de ce fardeau, ce silence. Le dialogue, c'était la base de la psychologie et ces aveux seraient une libération.

\- Raven ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu peux emmener Winona un peu plus loin, il faudrait que je parle avec ma mère ? Demanda Clarke au moment où Abby arrivait.  
\- Bien entendu ! Viens ma chérie, viens avec marraine, maman et mamie on des choses de grandes personnes à se raconter.

Abby salua Raven, embrassa sa petit fille et les laissa s'éloigner.

\- Bonjour maman...  
\- Bonjour, Clarke, je...  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, maman, la coupa Clarke. Je n'ai pas très envie de te raconter, ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je sens que tu t'inquiètes et je suis certaine que tu penses, peut être à raison, que parler avec toi, sera salvateur. Ce que je apprête à te raconter est extrêmement douloureux, alors je voudrais pouvoir te le dire d'une seule traite. Je te demanderai donc de bien vouloir ne pas m'interrompre pendant mon récit.

Abby secoua la tête de haut en bas.  
Alors, elle commença à raconter son calvaire.  
Abby ne l'interrompit pas, mais au fur et à mesure de son récit, Clarke voyait le visage de sa mère changer. Elle y voyait de la tristesse, de la souffrance, de la colère. Au bout d'un moment Abby vint s'asseoir à coté de sa fille, pour lui attraper les mains, puis pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Clarke ressentait de la douleur bien entendu, faire le récit de tout ça était très éprouvant pour elle, mais elle eut la même impression de légèreté que lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Lexa. Comme si le fait de partager sa souffrance, l'avait rendu plus légère.  
Abby serrait sa fille contre elle. Le docteur intégrait ce que venait de lui raconter sa fille. Comment un humain pouvait il faire subir tout ça à un autre être humain ? Non, ce type n'avait plus rien d'humain, c'était un monstre. Sa belle-fille avait raison, il fallait l'exterminer et elle espérait bien que celle-ci prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire ! Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se ressaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je suis tellement désolée..., désolée que tu ai subi tous ça, désolée de t'avoir obligé à raconter tout ça...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais mieux... et puis je crois que parler me permet d'exorciser mes peurs.  
\- Je suis contente que Lexa ai décidé de s'occuper de ce... porc ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! Si elle a besoin d'un bourreau, je me ferai un plaisir de proposer ma candidature ! Dit Abby petit à petit en criant et en pleurant.  
\- Maman, calme toi ! Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver... , ce qui est fait est fait... j'apprendrai à vivre avec mes cicatrices, toutes mes cicatrices... La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est s'occuper effectivement d'Alejandro, mais pas pour se venger, car, je sais que la vengeance est inutile, mais au moins, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Clarke fit une pause.

\- A présent tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est la grossesse de Lexa. Je voudrai qu'elle vive ses derniers mois tranquillement et sereinement. Je veux avoir le droit de partager ça avec elle, je crois que nous avons le droit...  
\- Oui, ma chérie, je le pense, nous nous occuperons de ce salaud plus tard.

Abby entoura sa fille avec ses bras. Elle s'étonna du courage, son opiniâtreté, elle remercia le destin et Lexa de lui avoir rendu sa fille.


	10. Gaïa

L'hiver fut rude mais il laissa place à un printemps plutôt clément.  
Lexa arrivait au terme de sa grossesse. Elle commençait à vraiment montrer des signes de fatigue. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des siestes et justement c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire, lorsque Clarke entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle avait oublié son carnet à dessin et venait le chercher. Elle resta un moment à observer sa femme. Elle était allongée sur le coté, la seule position qui permettait de soulager son dos. Son ventre s'était arrondit de façon considérable, si au début de sa grossesse, son physique n'avait presque pas changé, il en était tout autrement depuis les trois derniers mois. Elle avait gardé son corps svelte, mais son ventre était devenu très proéminent. Son visage était détendu et serein. Bien sur Clarke la trouvait magnifique. Alors qu'elle mettait la main sur ce pourquoi elle était venu, Lexa ouvrit un œil.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé mon amour...  
\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je gardais juste les yeux fermés encore un peu, je t'ai entendu à l'instant...  
\- Attend... ça veut dire que tu ne m'as pas entendu, ouvrir la porte et marcher jusque là ? Demanda Clarke très fière d'elle.  
\- En effet, tu as été plus discrète qu'une panthère..., dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Clarke en se couchant à coté de Lexa.  
\- Oui, je suis très impressionnée, ma chérie, viens je dois te féliciter.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, celle-ci lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Comment te sens tu ?  
\- Ça va, cette fatigue ne me quitte pas, mais je suppose que cette petite chose se nourrit de toutes mon énergie, dit Lexa en soulevant son tee shirt.

Clarke déposa plusieurs baisers sur le ventre de la guerrière.

\- Regarde elle bouge..., cria Clarke.

Effectivement, sous la peau de Lexa, elles pouvaient clairement voir des bosses en mouvement. Clarke posa ses mains.

\- Là c'est ses petites fesses, je crois qu'elle est en bonne position ! C'est certainement pour bientôt.  
Et Clarke ne se trompa pas, dans la nuit Lexa fut réveillée par une violente douleur dans le ventre.  
\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Dit doucement Lexa pour le réveiller.  
\- Oui..., dit Clarke en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.  
\- Je crois..., que c'est..., pour maintenant...  
\- Quoi ? De quoi maintenant ? Demanda Clarke encore endormie.  
\- Notre fille ! Je crois qu'elle arrive ! Fit Lexa soudain paniquée.  
\- Elle arrive !  
\- Oui !  
\- Je vais chercher ma mère ! Cria Clarke.

Elle enfila un pantalon, une chemise, à l'envers et couru pieds nus jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Maman ! Maman, elle arrive ! Hurla Clarke en tambourinant à la porte.

Kane habillé d'un caleçon et un tee shirt, lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Clarke tu sais quelle heure il est ? Demanda Marcus les cheveux en bataille.  
\- Euh, non... mais Lexa est en train d'accoucher ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Lexa ? Oh Lexa !... Abigaïl ! C'est le bébé, il arrive !

Abby arriva à son tour, mais habillée. Elle regarda sa fille.

\- Clarke tu n'as pas de chaussure et ta chemise est à l'envers... !  
\- Je suis partie un peu précipitamment...

Abby embrassa Marcus et partie en courant avec Clarke.  
Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent Lexa était allongée sur le lit, elle tenait le drap dans ses mains aussi fort sûrement qu'elle le pouvait, respirait rapidement et faisait une grimace, preuves évidentes qu'elle souffrait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
Clarke se précipita à ses cotés.

\- Pas trop mal... ?  
\- Non, ça y est ça va mieux, répondit Lexa.

Effectivement sa respiration reprenait un rythme normale, et elle relâchait les muscle de ses mains et de son visages.

\- Avez vous perdu les eaux ?  
\- Non, répondit Clarke.  
\- Si, dit Lexa en soulevant le drap.  
\- Il était en train de se retourner tout à l'heure, il a du percer la poche..., lève toi, je vais changer les draps du lit et mettre de quoi le protéger.

Une fois que Clarke eut fini, Lexa se recouchait lorsqu'une autre contraction arrivait.  
Lexa souffrait mais ne se plaignait pas.  
Clarke lui essuyait le front avec un linge mouillé.

\- Je suis si heureuse, mon amour, nous allons avoir notre deuxième fille.  
\- Où est Winona d'ailleurs ? S'inquiéta Abby.  
\- Juste à coté, Clarke a fait un trou dans le mur, pour pouvoir installer une porte et accéder à la pièce voisine qui est devenue la chambre de Winona, mais qui au final sera la chambre des filles.  
\- Je suis très impressionnée Clarke ! Fit Abby.  
\- Rien n'est impossible pour mes filles ! Dit Clarke en souriant mais très fière d'elle.

Le visage de Lexa se crispa à nouveau.

\- Nouvelle contraction ?  
\- Oui, souffla t-elle.  
\- Respire mon cœur, ça va passer...  
\- Les contractions sont encore très espacées, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Si vous voulez bien, je vais m'allonger sur votre canapé, si je m'endors, réveillez moi lorsque les contractions seront proches, toutes les cinq minutes, ok ?  
\- Ok maman, merci...

Abby s'allongea et malgré le confort plus que discutable du meuble, elle mit environ cinq minutes à s'endormir. Ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

\- Maman a toujours eu cette capacité, que je lui envie d'ailleurs, elle s'endort toujours rapidement et n'importe où... Alors comment te sens tu ?  
\- Je vais bien mais j'ai peur...  
\- Peur ?  
\- Oui..., je vais mettre un enfant au monde...  
\- Et ? Les femmes le font depuis des milliers d'années, il n'y a pas à avoir peur ! dit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur son front puis sur ses yeux et enfin sur sa bouche.  
\- Je sais bien, mais là c'est mon tour...  
\- Tu vas y arriver, je reste près de toi, tout va bien se passer...  
\- C'est drôle, j'ai peur, mais je suis impatiente en même temps...  
\- J'ai hâte moi aussi de voir sa frimousse..., au fait nous n'avons pas réfléchi, au sujet de son nom...  
\- J'ai pensé à un nom...  
\- Ah oui, lequel ?  
\- Gaïa...  
\- La déesse grec de la terre, c'est un choix intéressant !  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Si, si, Gaïa, c'est parfait !

Lexa se remit à faire la grimace.

\- Une contraction ?

Lexa fit oui de la tête. Celle-ci fut plus longue que les précédentes.

\- Respire tranquillement, ça va passer, dit Clarke en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de Lexa.

Au bout d'une heure, les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et intenses.

\- On est à combien là ? Dit Lexa en haletant.  
\- Elles se rapprochent, on est presque à une contraction toutes les cinq minutes. Je vais réveiller maman..., dit Clarke en se levant.  
\- On ne peut pas se débrouiller seule ? Demanda Lexa en attrapant la main de Clarke.

Clarke regarda Lexa avec amour.

\- Tu ne veux pas que maman...  
\- C'est pas ça, mais j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui mette notre fille au monde...  
\- Si il y a un soucis..., commença Clarke.  
\- Ta mère nous a confirmé que tout allait bien, elle est en bonne position, tout devrait se passer normalement ! Et puis, il sera bien le temps de la réveiller, si on rencontre un soucis ! S'il te plaît ? Supplia Lexa.  
\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, lorsque tu me fais ses yeux là ! Dit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa.

Clarke installa Lexa, confortablement.

\- Bien, ton col est bien dilaté, on va pouvoir commencer. Tu respires bien, tu bloques ta respiration et tu pousses, Ok ? Allez pousse !

Et Lexa poussa en silence. Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

\- Je suis épuisée Clarke..., souffla Lexa.  
\- Je sais mon ange, mais, il te faut continuer. Je vois sa tête, il faut que tu pousses encore un peu, allez, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Lexa se redressa et puisa dans ses dernières forces, un cri de rage, mais discret sortie de sa gorge, elle poussa.

\- Vas y, elle arrive, dit Clarke pour l'encourager.

La tête sortie.

\- Un dernier effort et c'est fini, vas y mon amour...

Lorsque Clarke attrapa sa fille, prit quelques minutes pour l'admirer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Mon dieu, Lexa elle est magnifique.

Elle emmaillota, la petite dans un linge et la déposa sur Lexa. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Winona, mais elle n'avait pas de cheveux.

\- Elle est si petite..., s'étonna Clarke.  
\- Winona n'était pas plus grande..., sourit Lexa.  
\- Cela me parait si loin déjà...

Lexa passa doucement sa main sur le petit crane.

\- Elle n'a pas de cheveux...  
\- Ça va pousser..., je n'ai pas eu de cheveux avant...  
\- Avant deux ans ! Je sais ta mère me l'avait dit, dit Lexa en riant.

Clarke rit aussi, elle était heureuse, Lexa venait de mettre au monde leur deuxième fille et tout c'était bien passé, rien n'était venu, pour une fois, perturber ce miracle.  
Clarke s'allongea à coté de Lexa et l'aida a donner le sein à Gaïa.

\- Place Gaïa contre toi, installe sa tête juste devant ton sein, son nez contre ton mamelon, voilà c'est bien comme ça ! Dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, tu la presses contre toi, tu soulèves légèrement ton sein et elle va faire le reste...

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite tétait goulûment sa mère. Une fois repue, Clarke déposa délicatement sa fille dans le berceau, qui fut celui de Winona quelques mois auparavant.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t elle à Lexa.  
\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va...  
\- Tu va pouvoir te reposer maintenant, tu as bien travaillé maman !  
\- Merci, merci Clarke ! Dit Lexa les yeux pleins de bonheur.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, celle qui a fait tout le travail c'est toi !  
\- Non, je veux dire merci d'avoir rendu tout cela possible... Grâce à toi, je suis en vie. C'est toi qui a trouvé Becca et qui a rendu cette naissance possible. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur, je t'aime Clarke..., dit Lexa, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Clarke approcha son visage de celui de Lexa, attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et embrassa Lexa avec passion. C'est alors qu'une petite main vint agripper son bras.

\- Winona..., mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Demanda Clarke en levant sa fille jusqu'au lit.

La petite se frottait les yeux.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?  
\- Rêve ! Acquiesça la petite.  
\- Viens dans mes bras, maman va te faire un câlin...

La petit se nicha au creux de sa mère.

\- Tu sais que ta petite sœur est née, regarde, dit Clarke en montrant Gaïa.  
\- Bébé ! Dit joyeusement Winona.  
\- Oui le bébé...  
\- Bon, si tout le monde faisait un gros dodo, hein ? Dit Clarke.

Elle installa Winona entre elle et Lexa et s'allongea sur le coté. Elle regarda Lexa puis sa fille.

\- Bonne nuit mes amours..., dit Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement et heureusement car Gaïa réveilla tout le monde quatre heures plus tard, pour réclamer du lait. Et Abby eut le plaisir de rencontrer sa deuxième petite fille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Et regarde, elle est comme toi Clarke, elle n'a...  
\- Pas de cheveux, oui je sais, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant.

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire. Leur éclat fut stoppé par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.  
Clarke alla ouvrir, lorsqu'elle revint son sourire avait disparu.

\- Que se passe t il Clarke ? Demanda Abby soudain inquiète.  
\- Il faut que je descende, une affaire urgente à régler...  
\- Clarke ?  
\- Lexa, tu viens d'accoucher, repose toi, je..., je vais m'occuper de ça..., dit Clarke la gorge nouée.  
\- Hors de question, que se passe t il Clarke ? Dis le moi ! Cria Lexa, en se levant péniblement.

Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa, et il n'y avait aucune alternative, la guerrière voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est l'empereur..., commença Clarke.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Son armée...  
\- Qu'a t elle fait ? Je t'en pris Clarke !  
\- Elle est montée jusqu'à Delphes...

Clarke ne pouvait continuer, ce qu'elle devait dire était au dessus de ses forces.  
Lexa s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ils ont tué tout le monde, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lexa le regard vide.  
\- Oui, ils ont massacré tout le monde, hommes, femmes et même les enfants... Oh Lexa... Sara et Klarke..., dit Clarke qui se mit à pleurer.

Lexa serra sa femme contre elle, dans l'espoir vain, d'adoucir sa peine.

\- Nous allons nous rendre à Delphes, dès aujourd'hui pour évaluer la situation. Puis nous lancerons l'attaque sur El Paso, je veux éliminer cette vermine une fois pour toute.

Clarke n'émit aucune objection, seule Abby osa.

\- Lexa, vous venez d'accoucher...  
\- Je vous demanderai encore une fois de vous occuper des filles...  
\- Lexa... bien entendu, je le ferai, mais, Gaïa est un nourrisson, elle a besoin de vous...  
\- Je trouverai une jeune mère pour fournir du lait à Gaïa, comme l'a fait... Sara, pour Winona, elle ne manquera de rien...  
\- Mais il y a vous aussi, vous venez d'accoucher ! Vous devez vous reposer ! Vous êtes ma..., enfin, je... je tiens à vous..., enfin... s'il vous arrivait..., criait Abby.

Lexa quitta les bras de Clarke pour se diriger vers Abby. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ce geste surprit le docteur.

\- Abby, moi aussi, je tiens à vous, vous êtes comme ma mère à présent, mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai des fonctions auxquelles je ne peux me dérober. Mon accouchement s'est bien déroulé, je serais prudente, je vous le promet.  
\- Pourquoi faut il que je tremble pour vous toutes, tout le temps...?  
\- Ce monde est ainsi, mais nous travaillons à le rendre meilleur, et régler le sort de ce fou en fait partie. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons tous vivre en paix, je l'espère vraiment, mais en attendant, nous assumons nos responsabilités, d'accord Abby. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il va y avoir des blessés, il serait préférable que vous veniez avec une équipe médicale, qu'en pensez vous ?  
\- Oui, bien entendue, ainsi je pourrai vous surveiller... mais que ferez vous des filles ?  
\- Raven sera ravie de s'en occuper, dit Clarke.  
\- Et bien voilà, c'est entendue. Je vais faire chercher une mère pour le lait et prévenir Raven.

Lexa passa la tête par la porte et donna des ordres.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elles partaient en direction de Delphes.


	11. L'Attaque de Delphes

Jonas était l'homme qui avait réussi à s'enfuir de Delphes, pour prévenir la capitale.  
Le récit qu'il avait fait, donnait froid dans le dos. Il s'était d'abord battu, puis voyant que la lutte était vaine, il avait préféré prendre la fuite, pas par couardise, mais par intelligence, pour que quelqu'un puisse prévenir. Lexa avait comprit cela, et ne blâmait pas l'homme, d'autant plus que c'était un ancien soldat à elle et qu'il avait accepté d'abandonner femme et enfants à leur sort pour remplir sa mission.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Delphes, le récit de Jonas, devint réalité.  
Le spectacle laissé par l'armée de l'empereur était une horreur.  
Tous les bâtiments, les maisons, les champs avaient été brûlé, il ne restait que des cendres. Une odeur acre, se mêlant à celle de bois brûlé, agressait les narines. Cette odeur était reconnaissable entre toutes, c'était une odeur, que Clarke et ses compagnons avaient trop souvent senti, celle de corps humains en train de brûler.  
Leur odorat ne les avait pas trompé, arrivé au centre du village, des flammes s'échappaient d'un immense charnier. Deux hommes y jetaient des corps.  
Lexa s'approcha d'eux.  
Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent en signe de respect.

\- C'est bon, relevez vous, dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Heda, nous sommes contents de vous voir...  
\- Que c'est il passé ici ?  
\- Des hommes sont arrivés à l'aube, tout le monde dormait encore, sauf ceux qui étaient partis à la chasse. Ils ont sorti tout le monde des maisons, puis y ont mis le feu. Ensuite, ils ont demandé où se trouvait quelqu'un du nom de Clarke. Même lorsque nous avons comprit qu'ils parlaient de Vanheda, nous n'avons rien dit, alors l'horreur à commencé...

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge, il avait du mal, à continuer son récit.

\- Comme personne ne parlait, ils ont attrapé un homme au hasard et ils ont d'abord tranché, un bras, puis l'autre et ont fini par la tête. Plusieurs hommes sont morts ainsi. Ensuite, ils...ont...  
\- Il faut que tu continues mon ami, dit Lexa en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Un homme a attrapé un... un enfant, le petit Samuel, il marchait à peine. Il a sortie son épée et il a..., par tous les dieux... il la embroché comme il aurait fait avec un poulet, la lame est ressortie par sa bouche... sa mère à hurlé ! Son père s'est jeté sur le soldat, il avait un pierre à la main, il a explosé le crane du soldat. Il a ensuite attrapé son enfant, et l'a bercé. Un autre soldat est arrivé, il a décapité le père, il s'est écroulé par terre, mais n'a pas lâché son enfant. Certains soldats ont ensuite attrapé les femmes par les cheveux, les ont jeté à terre et les ont violé les uns après les autres, devant, leur homme, père, mère et enfants. Les pauvres femmes hurlaient, celles qui se défendaient de trop, ont été égorgé. Puis d'un coup, une flèche a volé et traversé la gorge d'un soldat, nos amis partis chassé étaient revenus. Les soldats ont fini par fuir mais, la plupart des hommes, femmes et enfants sont morts, les autres... Les blessés ont été regroupé à l'abri là bas, dit l'homme en tendant son doigt.  
\- Je vais m'occuper des blessés, dit Abby en se dirigeant vers les malheureux.

Si on ne comptait que les blessés physiques, la tâche allait déjà lui prendre plusieurs jours, mais il y avait aussi les femmes, du moins celles qui étaient encore en vie. Lorsque Abby arriva, l'une d'elles tentait de se trancher les veines.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria t-elle.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour l'en empêcher.  
Clarke erra sur la place principale de la ville, il y avait des cadavres partout. Son regard passait d'un visage à un autre, ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur celui qu'elle redoutait tant de trouver. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au cadavre qui gisait par terre. La robe de la jeune femme était retroussée et sa gorge était tranchée. Elle faisait partie de celles qui s'étaient défendues et l'avaient payé de leur vie. Clarke tomba à genou à coté du corps. Par pudeur, elle redescendit la robe pour cacher le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ferma ses yeux grands ouverts et pleura son amie, en espérant que la petite Klarke soit sauve quelque part.

\- Sara, comme je suis désolée..., dit Clarke secouée par les sanglots.  
\- Elle a été tué sous les yeux de sa fille..., ses hommes sont des porcs ! Dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Clarke se retourna et se trouva face à une vieille femme et derrière elle se cachait la petite Klarke.

\- Klarke ! Grâce au ciel, tu es en vie ! Cria Clarke en tendant les bras à la petite.

Elle vit arriver en courant la petite brune, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Clarke.

\- Les méchants, ils ont tué maman..., dit la petite ses grands yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Oui, je suis désolée, mon cœur, mais tatas Lexa et Clarke vont s'occuper de toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promet, ma chérie, je te le promet..., dit Clarke en serrant la petite contre elle et en la berçant.  
\- Vous allez les faire payer n'est ce pas ? Demanda la vieille femme.  
\- Oui, comptez sur moi, ils vont payer pour tous leurs crimes, ils vont payer cher, dit Clarke entres les dents.

Elle se releva, la petite toujours dans les bras et se dirigea vers Lexa. Cette dernière la vit arriver, elle comprit mais posa tout de même la question avec un faible espoir.

\- Sara ?

Clarke fit non de la tête, Lexa vint enlacer Clarke et la petite. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à partager leur peine.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs jours pour aider à prendre soin des blessés, soutenir les femmes et brûler les cadavres. Lorsque tout cela fut fait, Lexa réunit tout le monde.

\- Peuple de Delphes, croyez moi, je partage votre peine. Vous aviez déjà tant souffert avec les centrales, vous aviez payé un lourd tribut et aujourd'hui, c'est encore vous que je trouve dans la souffrance. Ces animaux, car ce sont des animaux, qui vous ont fait souffrir, vont expier leurs crimes. Cette fois, nous n'allons pas les laisser venir à nous, mais nous allons aller chez eux. Avec la même détermination, nous allons réserver un traitement particulier pour ses soldats et leur chef. Il n'y a plus rien ici, je vous propose donc de venir à Polis. Vous pourrez trouver protection et soin, mais je vous promet que, comme la dernière fois, nous reviendrons et nous rebâtirons ensemble cette ville.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas raser leur village comme ils viennent de le faire chez nous ? Cria une femme.

Lexa s'approcha de celle qui venait de crier. La femme recula dans un premier temps croyant sans doute que Heda n'avait pas apprécié l'interjection et qu'elle allait en payer le prix. Mais une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Lexa prit les mains de la femme dans les siennes et dit d'une voix douce.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, ce sont des animaux qui ont attaqué votre ville, pas des hommes, nous ne nous abaisserons pas à faire la même chose. Dans leur ville, il y a aussi des femmes, des enfants et même des hommes qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce régime, nous n'allons pas les tuer, nous n'allons pas tuer des innocents. Nous nous battons avec honneur et nous continuerons sur cette voie. Par contre, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour les hommes qui sont venus ici, ils vont tous mourir.  
\- Entendu Heda, merci..., dit la femme d'une voix calme.

Tous reprirent la direction de Polis, dans l'espoir pour certains de revenir un jour.  
La petite Klarke fit tout le voyage, tantôt sur le cheval de Clarke, tantôt sur celui de Lexa. Sa mère lui manquait bien sur, mais elle avait retrouvé malgré tout une certaine joie de vivre.  
Arrivés à Polis, les réfugiés furent installé dans l'entrepôt. On leur apporta de quoi dormir, se nourrir et se changer. Lexa et Clarke avaient l'intention d'accueillir la petite Klarke chez elles mais Raven insista tellement pour la prendre chez elle, et cela avait l'air de faire tant plaisir à la petite, que les deux jeunes femmes cédèrent.  
La vie reprit son cours. Lexa réfléchit longuement sur la façon de procéder pour mettre fin au règne d'Alejandro en faisant le moins de victime des deux cotés, enfin un jour, elle convoqua tout le monde pour présenter son plan.  
Tous les ambassadeurs, les chefs de clans avaient été convoqués et tous étaient présents. Et comme Lexa avait informé le peuple entier et avait invité tous ceux qui voulaient venir à assister à la réunion, il avait été décidé qu'elle se déroulerait dans la clairière. Ce fut une bonne décision car, il y avait foule.  
Lexa monta sur l'estrade qui avait été installé pour l'occasion.

\- Vous savez tous que nous avons un ennemi que nous devons éliminer. Vous savez également ce qu'il a fait aux habitants du territoire de Delphes, nous ne pouvons le laisser continuer ! J'ai réfléchi à la meilleur solution pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire en minimisant les pertes humaines.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans la foule.

\- Je sais que vous voulez votre vengeance, et vous l'aurez, même si je sais aussi, qu'elle n'apaisera pas votre peine. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres et je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage. Un affrontement direct aurait pour conséquence de lourdes pertes humaines, des deux cotés...

Là aussi des voix s'élevèrent.

\- Ils ont des femmes et des enfants aussi là bas, des innocents, ceux-là seront les premiers à mourir si nous attaquons la ville... Voulez vous être des tueurs de femmes et d'enfants sans défense ? Moi je ne le veux pas. Mais je veux la tête de l'empereur et ses hommes, alors voilà ce que je vais leur proposer. Deux combats singuliers. Un entre moi et Alejandro, et un entre le meilleur des miens et le meilleurs des siens. La victoire sera la reddition de l'empereur et ses hommes. S'ils sont intelligents, ils accepteront, dans le cas contraire, nous attaquerons la vie de front.

\- Et si..., si vous échoués, hésita Kane.  
\- Nous n'échouerons pas..., dit Lexa les dents serrées.  
\- Oui mais, insista Marcus.

S'il s'était s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre que Kane, Lexa l'aurait déjà tué de suite pour avoir douté d'elle, mais c'était Kane, alors...

\- Dans le cas très peu probable ou nous échouerions, bien entendu vous rasez la ville ! D'autres questions ? Aucune ? Bien, je continue... Il faudra montrer à l'empereur que nous ne plaisantons pas, nous installerons un siège tout autour de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision. Ambassadeurs, il me faudra donc votre soutien, j'ai besoin de tous vos hommes disponibles. Les deux tiers viendront avec nous en direction d'El Paso et le tiers restant restera en garnisons dans chaque clan, dans le cas ou Alejandro, nous préparerait un coup en douce. Vous devriez pouvoir réunir à vous tous, deux milles hommes, auxquels je rajouterai les deux tiers de ce qu'il y a ici, c'est à dire six cents hommes. La dernière fois que nous sommes allés à El Paso nous avons mis huit jours, mais nous étions véhiculés, cette fois cela sera différent. L'infanterie partira en premier pour un périple de probablement deux mois. Partira ensuite la cavalerie, qui en aura pour un mois, puis partiront les véhicules. Nous aurons tous rendez vous, ici, dit Lexa en montrant une carte, nous serons à cinquante kilomètres de la ville. Une fois réunis, nous avancerons ensemble. Avez vous des questions ?  
\- Quand partons nous ?  
\- L'infanterie partira au plus tard dans un mois. Puis les autres suivront.  
\- Qui fera le deuxième duel ?  
\- Que ceux et celles qui veulent le faire se présente cet après midi à la clairière, je choisirai. Bien rassemblez vos hommes et soyez prêt, vous pouvez disposer.

La foule se dispersa petit à petit. Roan s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Heda, pas besoin de perdre du temps à sélectionner quelqu'un, vous savez que je suis le meilleur ! Dit Roan avec un grand sourire.

Roan était arrogant mais il avait raison et Lexa le savait.

\- En effet Roan et c'est pour cela que tu n'iras pas !  
\- Quoi ? Mais ?  
\- J'espère pouvoir gagner ce duel...  
\- Vous croyez pouvoir perdre contre ce pantin !  
\- Roan, contrairement à toi, je ne sous estime jamais mes adversaires, et il y a une possibilité pour qu'il gagne, c'est pourquoi, je veux compter sur toi pour commander les troupes et raser la ville, si nécessaire. Je peux compter sur toi ?  
\- Évidemment Heda !  
\- Bien dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! Tu pourras éventuellement entraîner celui ou celle qui m'accompagnera.  
\- Entendu, je serai là cet après midi dans ce cas.

Lexa regarda Roan partir, et Clarke arriver, elle avait l'air inquiète.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ce duel Lexa, je t'en pris !  
\- Tu sais que je ne laisse pers...  
\- Personne se battre à ta place, je sais ! C'est de conneries tout ça ! Tu ne sais même pas comment il se bat...  
\- Raison de plus pour que j'y aille, je suis la plus expérimentée au combat singulier, et puis si cela se trouve, il est nul ! Dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Et si tu échoues ?  
\- Je suis vexée que ma femme n'est pas confiance en moi... Dit Lexa en enlaçant Clarke.  
\- Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'un combat n'est jamais gagné à l'avance... Je sais que tu est la meilleure, mais tu n'es pas infaillible...  
\- J'ai vu cela avec Roan. Si je perd, c'est lui qui rasera la ville avec les troupes comme prévu, tu vois pas d'inquiétude, dit Lexa visiblement amusée.  
\- Lexa ce n'est pas un jeu..., dit Clarke en se dégageant violemment. Bien sur je veux que ce malade soit éliminé, mais je ne veux pas que dans le processus, tu sois tuée, tu comprends ? Tu as deux petites filles dont une que tu viens de mettre au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre..., pas encore une fois...  
\- Jamais personne ne se bat...  
\- Oui je sais jamais personne ne se bat à ta place..., et bien cette fois ci je préférerai !

Clarke avait les poings et la gorge serrés, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait tellement peur, peur de la perdre à nouveau. Le danger planait toujours au dessus d'elle, elle le savait, mais là, il serait vraiment présent, réel !  
Lexa reprit Clarke dans ses bras. La blonde se débattit pour se dégager à nouveau, mais Lexa usa de sa force et tint bon, alors elle se rendit et l'enlaça elle aussi.

\- Je te promet de me préparer physiquement et mentalement. Je serai très prudente et ne lui laisserai aucune possibilité de prendre le dessus, je te le promet mon amour., lui murmura Lexa.  
\- Je te crois, mais quoi que tu me dises..., j'aurais toujours peur pour toi, je tremblerai toujours pour toi...  
\- Je sais, je sais..., Dit Lexa en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.


	12. Les candidats

L'après midi, Lexa et Clarke se rendirent à la clairière pour rencontrer les candidats au duel.  
Il y avait une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes, d'âges et de clans différents. Roan discutait avec certains d'entre eux.

\- Mettez vous en ligne, s'il vous plaît, leur commanda Lexa.

La guerrière les passa en revu.  
Elle s'arrêta devant un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

\- D'où viens tu mon garçon ?  
\- De Delphes, Heda ! Dit le garçon fièrement.

Lexa le regarda fixement, elle repensa au jeune garçon qu'elle avait combattu à l'école d'El Paso. Il y avait la même détermination dans son regard.

\- Tes parents doivent être fière de toi...  
\- Je n'ai plus mes parents, les soldats de l'empereur les ont tué, sous nos yeux ! C'est pour cela que je suis ici ! Dit l'enfant plus déterminé que jamais.  
\- Nos yeux ?  
\- De ma petite sœur et moi même..., dit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

Lexa attrapa le menton du garçon et lui leva la tête, son regard plongea dans le sien.

\- La vengeance n'apaisera pas ta peine mon garçon...  
\- Mais vous avez dit..., la coupa le garçon.  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Nous ne partons pas nous venger, nous partons éliminer un être malfaisant. C'est notre devoir, mais ce n'est pas le tien.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu as une petite sœur, et ton devoir est de veiller sur elle, de la protéger, de remplacer tes parents, le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Oui Heda, répondit le garçon en baissant la tête, visiblement déçu.

Lexa remarqua la déception de l'enfant. Elle regarda Clarke, comme pour trouver l'inspiration qu'il lui fallait. Clarke s'avança.

\- Lorsque tu seras plus grand et que ta sœur aura apprit à se défendre seule, alors, je suis persuadée que Heda trouvera une place pour toi dans son armée, n'est ce pas ? Dit elle en regardant Lexa.  
\- Bien entendu... Allez maintenant file !

Le garçon regarda les deux femmes et avec un grand sourire s'en alla en courant.  
Elle continua son inspection, et s'arrêta devant un concurrent la tête dans une capuche.

\- Lève ta tête que je puisse voir ton visage.

La personne exécuta.

\- Octavia !  
\- J'ai le droit de participer comme n'importe qui ! Cria méchamment Octavia.  
\- Bien entendu, Octavia, c'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu souhaites participer. Es tu suffisamment remise ? Et puis tu as le petit Lincoln, qui va s'en occuper pendant ton absence ?  
\- Laissez moi combattre et vous verrez si je suis remise... quand à mon fils... il me semble que cela me regarde, non ? Dit Octavia entre les dents, mais le regard fixé dans celui de Lexa.  
\- Tu es l'amie de Clarke ou du moins tu l'étais, tu as donc un statut particulier, et tu as enduré ton lot de souffrance. Cela ne te donne cependant pas tous les droits, je te conseille donc, de me montrer un peu plus de respect, dit Lexa avec son regard de Heda.

Octavia fini par baisser les yeux.

\- Bien à présent, vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et vous allez vous battre, histoire que je puisse évaluer vos aptitudes, dit Lexa.

Les combattants se mirent deux par deux et commencèrent à se battre, Lexa les observa, puis passa entre eux. Elle élimina rapidement une trentaine de candidats, puis se concentra sur ceux qui restaient, huit hommes et deux femmes, dont Octavia.

\- Stoppez les combats. Bien à présent, c'est contre moi que vous allez vous battre.

Lexa se battit contre chacun d'eux, et les élimina tous, sauf un homme et Octavia. Les deux qui restaient étaient, elle le savait de très bon combattants. Ils avaient tous les deux fait preuve, de tant de courage, d'agilité, de force et d'habilité, qu'il était difficile de les départager. Lexa savait que l'empereur choisirait le meilleur de ses hommes, c'est pourquoi le choix de Lexa était crucial.

\- Bien, vous pouvez tous disposer sauf Octavia et... quel est ton nom ? Demanda Lexa à l'homme.  
\- Darius  
\- Ok, Darius et Octavia, vous restez avec moi, les autres vous pouvez partir, merci pour votre participation !

Le groupe quitta la clairière.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents guerriers..., je vais réfléchir un peu avant de vous donner ma décision. Revenez me voir demain. Merci. Vous pouvez aussi disposer.

Les deux candidats en lice s'éloignèrent, Clarke et Roan, s'approchèrent de Lexa.

\- Qu'en penses tu Roan ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Ils sont bons, tous les deux, se sont sans aucun doute les meilleurs, mais ils ont chacun leur spécialité et leur faiblesse. L'homme est puissant, il a une très bonne technique, mais il est beaucoup moins vif que la femme. Elle a les mêmes qualités que lui, en plus rapide, mais en moins puissant. Je dirais que le choix dépendra de l'adversaire qu'ils devront affronter.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont affronter !  
\- Dans le doute alors, je dirais la femme. Si elle tombe sur un rapide comme elle, elle saura se défendre, et si elle tombe sur une brute, elle sera plus rapide que lui et devrait s'en sortir aussi. Il faudra simplement qu'elle évite les coups, dans le cas contraire, elle ne résistera pas !  
\- Merci pour ton avis Roan, je vais réfléchir.

Le roi de la Nation des Glaces quitta la clairière à son tour, Lexa et Clarke restèrent seules. Clarke restait silencieuse mais Lexa sentait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu peux me donner ton avis tu sais...  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Clarke qui avait eu l'impression d'avoir été oublié pendant tout ce temps.  
\- Évidemment, ton avis est important, il compte pour moi !  
\- Ah bon ! J'ai plutôt eu l'impression de faire partie du décor !

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et l'a prit entres ces bras.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné cette impression, cela n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais au contraire que tu participes à cette action... Alors ?  
\- Ce qui est valable pour toi, l'est aussi pour Octavia. C'est une mère !  
\- Oui mais c'est une guerrière !  
\- C'est son choix !  
\- Non tu le sais très bien, mieux que quiconque. Elle a soif de vengeance et cela la conduira à sa perte.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- C'est toi qui me demande cela ? La vengeance, comme motivation au combat est mauvaise conseillère. Je sais que c'est ce qui te motive aussi, mais je te crois capable de faire la part des choses, pour Octavia c'est différent. La colère et la haine vont la guider mais elles vont aussi l'aveugler et du coup cela la rendra vulnérable, elle commettra des erreurs qui pourraient lui être fatales.  
\- Je n'ai pas prit ma décision encore, mais si je l'a choisi, je lui parlerai et je l'entraînerai.  
\- Tout ce que tu pourras lui dire et tous les entraînements ni changeront rien... Crois moi, je la comprend, je suis passée par là, mais je t'ai eu, toi, et j'ai eu maman, elle, elle est seule. Son cœur est remplit d'un fiel qui la consume.  
\- Mais si je ne lui donne pas la possibilité de se venger, tu ne crois pas que ce sera encore pire...  
\- Elle sera en vie...  
\- Son frère l'a trahi, Lincoln a été tué et l'empereur...  
\- Tu crois qu'elle veut... mourir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je me le demande. Peut être qu'elle veut pouvoir exprimer sa violence, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger.  
\- Mais le petit Lincoln ?  
\- Parfois plus rien ne nous rattache à la vie, pas même un enfant...  
\- Je t'en pris Lexa...  
\- Je te promet d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Le lendemain, Lexa et Clarke attendaient les deux candidats.  
Lexa avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et avait prit sa décision.  
Une fois Octavia et Darius arrivés, Lexa prit la parole.

\- Vous le savez tous les deux, vous êtes de valeureux guerrier, mais je n'ai besoin de que d'un seul d'entre vous. Alors ce sera, toi Darius.

L'homme afficha un grand sourire de fierté, Octavia qu'en à elle fixa Clarke avec un regard méchant, une grimace déforma son visage.  
Clarke savait qu'elle allait subir la colère d'Octavia.

\- Tu as réussi, Griffin ? Tu es fière de toi, hein ? Dit Octavia entres les dents.  
\- Que veux tu dire, Octavia ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Clarke a donné son opinion, mais J'AI pris ma décision, dit Lexa sur un ton ferme.  
\- Tu as eu pitié de cette pauvre Octavia..., continua Octavia sans même prêter attention à Lexa.  
\- Mais..., commença Clarke.  
\- De quel droit ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je n'en veux pas ! J'avais gagné le droit de me venger ! De tuer au moins une de ses ordures ! Mais toi ! TOI, tu m'as enlevé ce droit ! Hurlait à présent Octavia.  
\- Lincoln...

En entendant ce prénom, Octavia avança de plusieurs pas vers Clarke en pointant son index sur elle.

\- Ne... prononce... jamais... plus... son nom ! Il est mort ! Pendant que toi tu étais dans son lit ! Hurla Octavia en pointant Lexa à présent.

Lexa fit un pas en avant, mais Clarke la retint.

\- Laisse la finir, il faut qu'elle se libère, murmura Clarke les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Et bien sur, tu as trouvé le moyen de la ramener ! Alors que Bellamy, Jasper et moi ont pleuraient nos amours perdues ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Et pendant que j'étais entres les mains de ses fous, où étais tu ? Hein, où étais tu ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai subi la-bas ! Hurlait toujours Octavia.

Malgré les efforts de Lexa pour la retenir, Clarke se rapprocha d'Octavia. Les deux femmes étaient à quelques mètres. Octavia était rouge de colère, elle tremblait et respirait rapidement.

\- Je ne pouvais ramener personne d'autre, Octavia...  
\- Tais toi ! Hurla Octavia.  
\- Et si tu perds ce combat...  
\- Je ne le perdrai pas !  
\- C'est un combat à mort... Si tu le perds, qu'adviendra t-il de Lincoln Junior...

Octavia fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Clarke, et vint lui mettre une magistrale claque, qui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber la blonde.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas prononcer son nom !

En tombant le dos de Clarke se découvrit légèrement, ce qui laissa apparaître, les cicatrices qu'elle avait gardé suite aux coups de fouet.  
Lorsque Octavia les aperçu, elle fut surprise et recula d'un pas. Elle regarda le sol, puis Clarke, elle semblait réfléchir.  
Lexa quant à elle était venu relever Clarke et surtout se mettre entre les deux femmes.  
Octavia reprit ses esprits et releva sa tête. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Lexa.

\- Tu as osé lever la main sur Clarke..., dit Lexa tout en essayant de garder son sang froid.

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa.

\- Laisse la, s'il te plaît..., murmura t elle.  
\- Je ne peux pas, c'est un crime..., dit Lexa sans se retourner.  
\- Mais le petit, a besoin de sa mère... Je t'en pris...  
\- Pars. Prend ton fils et pars. Tu peux aller dans n'importe quel clan, un qui t'accueillera, mais tu quitte Polis aujourd'hui. Si je te vois encore une fois, Clarke ne te sauvera ! Est ce que c'est comprit ?

Octavia regarda Lexa puis Clarke. Il y avait autant de colère et de haine dans son regard, mais quelque chose toutefois avait changé. Peut être avait elle comprit que Clarke, avait aussi vécu l'enfer de l'empereur, qu'elle s'était trompée. Et que aveuglée par sa colère, elle avait perdu son amie à jamais.  
Elle se retourna sans un mot et quitta la pièce.  
Lexa se retourna pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour, j'aurai voulu que cela se passe autrement, dit Lexa en caressant les cheveux de Clarke.  
\- Tout est de ma faute j'aurai du te laisser la choisir, comme tu le voulais au départ...

Lexa attrapa le visage de Clarke entres ses mains.

\- Non, Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pris une décision et elle ne l'a pas accepté, c'est tout !  
\- J'ai encore perdue une amie...  
\- Je suis désolée... lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, il faudra que nous allions lui parler et que peut être tu lui racontes tout..., qu'elle sache que toi aussi, tu as souffert...

Lexa déposa un baiser léger dans le cou, sur la joue puis sur la bouche de Clarke. Elle referma ses bras autour du corps de Clarke, elle avait envie d'elle. Comme pour répondre au désir intérieur de Lexa, Clarke attrapa le bas de sa chemise et en défit lentement les boutons. Elle l'enleva et dégrafa son soutient gorge. Lexa regarda avec envie le torse nu de Clarke. Le corps de la jeune femme était parcouru de frissons.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Oui, oui j'ai juste un peu froid...  
\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe...  
\- Oui..., dit Clarke dans un souffle mais les yeux brillants.

Lexa pressa le corps de Clarke contre le sien, ses mains caressant le dos de la blonde. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou puis vinrent gober le lobe de son oreille. Un autre frisson parcouru son corps.

\- Tu as froid encore ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Non, cette fois ce n'est pas le froid..., dit Clarke les yeux fermés en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lexa déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sur son menton et pour finir sur sa bouche légèrement ouverte, offerte. Elle lui attrapa la lèvre supérieure, son nez s'écrasa sur le sien. Enfin, elle lui prit la bouche entière, elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se baissa un peu, pour avoir la poitrine de Clarke à hauteur des yeux. Depuis la grossesse, ils étaient devenus un peu plus lourds, volumineux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa. Elle en prit un dans chaque main et les caressa doucement, Clarke se raidit un peu.

\- Ce n'est que moi, mon amour, rien que moi, regarde moi..., lui murmura Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait gardé fermé jusqu'à présent, pour plonger son regard bleu dans le vert, son corps se détendit alors.

\- Regarde, ce sont mes mains sur tes seins, et ma bouche sur la tienne, dit Lexa en embrassant Clarke.  
\- Oui, murmura Clarke en fermant les yeux.  
\- Non..., ouvre les yeux, c'est ma langue sur tes seins..., dit Lexa en passant doucement sa langue sur les mamelons de Clarke.

Clarke sous l'effet de l'excitation et le désir, fut tenté de refermer ses yeux, mais elle voulait regarder Lexa s'occuper de son corps. Alors elle s'efforça à garder les yeux ouvert.  
Clarke se rendit compte que la regarder faire était très excitant, elle sentait la température de son corps s'élever. Lexa avait un savoir faire incomparable. Sa langue sur ses seins..., il n'existait rien de plus agréable, sauf peut être... Clarke avait envie de plus, mais en même temps, avait tellement peur d'être obligé d'arrêter Lexa. Elle était à un moment crucial, de sa guérison, elle le sentait bien.  
Partagé entre le désir et la peur, Clarke attrapa le visage de Lexa dans ses mains et le remonta à la hauteur du sien. Elle l'embrassa avec passion. En douceur, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Lexa jusqu'à sa main, qu'elle attrapa délicatement. Elle dirigea la main de Lexa dans son pantalon. Le contact de la main de Lexa sur sa peau, la fit frissonner à nouveau.  
Lexa qui s'était laissée faire jusqu'à présent, fit un léger mouvement pour dégager sa main, mais Clarke l'en empêcha.  
Leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées mais leur visage continuaient à se frotter, se caresser, joues contre joues. Leur respiration était rapide et leur souffle chaud leur caressait le cou.

\- Vas y, je suis prêtes..., murmura Clarke.  
\- Tu es sur ? Lui demanda Lexa dans un souffle.  
\- Oui, fit Clarke d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Alors viens !

Lexa entraîna doucement vers la cheminée de la pièce. Tendrement, elle la fit s'allonger sur les peaux qui se trouvaient devant l'âtre. Elle s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et lui caressa le torse, puis elle dirigea ses mains vers les boutons du pantalon de Clarke. Elle les enleva, et glissa le vêtement le long des jambes de la blonde. Lexa avait toujours le regard rivé dans celui de Clarke, afin d'être certaine que cette dernière, vivait l'instant comme un moment de bonheur. Ne remarquant rien qui semblait prouver le contraire, Lexa continua. Elle attrapa le sous vêtement, seul bout de tissu qui la séparait du sexe de sa femme. Clarke était à présent complètement nue.  
Lexa l'observa un moment. Par tous les dieux, ce qu'elle aimait cette femme ! Chaque fibre de son être la désirait, elle voulait se jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais Clarke était encore fragile.

\- Mon amour, j'ai vraiment envi de te donner tout le plaisir que tu souhaites, mais si tu ressens la moindre gène, dis le moi, d'accord ?

Clarke fit oui de la tête.  
Alors Lexa s'installa à genou entre les jambes de Clarke. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre, la tête à hauteur du pubis blond. Elle déposa des baisers légers. A chaque contact, elle essayait de le dissimuler mais Clarke sursautait.

\- Regarde moi Clarke..., c'est moi...

Clarke leva la tête, et Lexa pu constater avec tristesse que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
Elle apprêta à se relever.

\- Non, s'il te plaît continu...  
\- Clarke, tu n'es pas prêtes..., mais c'est pas grave..., dit elle tendrement et sincèrement.  
\- J'en ai envie Lexa...  
\- Je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux, mais la peur l'emporte sur ton envie, nous réessayerons une autre fois.  
\- Non, je t'en pris, maintenant. Réessayons maintenant, dit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

Lexa aussi était partagée, entre le désir de faire plaisir à Clarke et la peur que ce soit encore trop tôt, elle continua malgré tout et ne le regretta pas.  
De sa langue, elle chercha la partie la plus sensible du sexe de Clarke. Une fois trouvé, elle s'y attarda longuement. Du bout des lèvres, elle l'attrapa, Lexa entendit Clarke gémir, avec une certaine inquiétude, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Lorsque Clarke lui fit un sourire, le cœur de Lexa s'emballa et elle continua. Sa langue alterna mouvements circulaires et verticaux et bientôt, le corps de Clarke ondula au même rythme. La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra petit à petit, lorsqu'elle la sentie prête, Lexa agrippa fermement les hanches de la blonde, plongea son visage dans son pubis. Elle se déchaîna sur ce bouton, qu'elle n'avait pu toucher pendant des semaines et qui allait donner du plaisir à la femme qu'elle aimait.  
Lexa savait que Clarke était proche de l'orgasme alors elle la regarda.  
Lorsque la vague de plaisir déferla dans son corps, Clarke hurla, sans se soucier des personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre, elles étaient dans la salle du trône tout de même et un tas de gens circulait dans les couloirs !  
Lexa remonta à sa hauteur, Clarke l'a prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait à présent. Lexa la berça doucement.

\- Tu as réussi, tu as réussi mon amour, murmura Lexa.  
\- C'est grâce à toi, mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime tant ! Pleurait Clarke.  
\- Par tous les dieux moi aussi ! Lui répondit Lexa en l'embrassant sur la bouche.  
\- Merci, pour ta patience, je...  
\- Chuuuut, tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es ma femme, pour toi, je suis capable de tout...  
\- C'est vrai..., dit Clarke en l'embrassant.  
\- Bien à présent assez parlé, j'ai du retard, voyons voir si tu peux réussir une deuxième fois..., dit Lexa en déposant un baiser sur un sein de Clarke.  
\- Oui, j'aimerai, Lexa...

Et Clarke réussi une deuxième fois, puis une troisième mais pas avant de s'être occupé à son tour de Lexa.


	13. La Blessure

Tous les soldats étaient partis ou presque depuis plusieurs semaines et certains d'entre eux, étaient même déjà arrivés lorsque la dernière «vague» fut sur le départ.

\- Lexa ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants !  
\- Clarke, nul part sur cette terre, il n'existe d'endroits adaptés pour les enfants..., mais je me méfie de cet Alejandro ! Je veux que nos enfants soient près de nous, c'est là où elles seront le plus en sécurité !  
\- Et à Polis, elles ne le seront pas ?  
\- Clarke, mon amour, je ne sous estime jamais mes adversaires... La quasi totalité de mon armée sera loin de Polis, et je crois ce fou capable d'attaquer la capitale pendant notre absence ! Alors, non, les filles ne seront pas forcement en sécurité à Polis !  
\- Évidemment vue sous cet angle...  
\- Nous sommes donc d'accord ? Bien, dans ce cas, je peux partir m'entraîner avec Darius ?  
\- Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ce jeune homme..., dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke en silence avec sa démarche de féline et prit la blonde dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que les hommes ne m'ont jamais intéressé que pour un seul plaisir, le combat. Crois moi, je préférerai passer du temps avec ma famille et toi en particulier, mais pour l'instant, je dois m'entraîner avec un homme. Ce soir, je te promet, je m'occupe de toi...  
\- Promis ? Demanda Clarke en embrassant Lexa.  
\- Hum..., promis, répondit Lexa en rendant à Clarke son baiser.  
\- Je saurais te le rappeler ce soir..., dit Clarke en regardant Lexa partir.  
\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je m'en souviendrai..., je t'aime ! Dit Lexa en quittant la pièce.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa, dit Clarke même si elle savait que cette dernière ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Lexa rejoignit Darius qui l'attendait, ils partirent tous les deux en courant vers la forêt.  
Ils avaient trouvé un endroit parfait pour s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de travailler le corps à corps, car lors d'un combat, on peut se retrouver désarmé, il faut alors savoir, esquiver, essayer de désarmer l'adversaire, et utiliser tout ce qui peut être utilisé à son avantage.  
Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, Lexa et Darius avaient apprit à se connaître et il existait une certaine complicité entre eux. Après une séance d'une heure, ils prenaient un quart d'heure de pause pour récupérer, ce qui leur laissait le temps de discuter.

\- Je suis très honoré de m'entraîner avec vous et aussi que vous m'ayez choisi pour le duel.  
\- Tu es un très bon guerrier, tu le méritais voilà tout !  
\- Oui mais la femme...  
\- Elle était douée...  
\- Oui  
\- Mais elle se battait pour de mauvaises raisons, de plus, elle a un enfant dont elle doit s'occuper, c'est un duel à mort...  
\- Oui, je sais cela, je n'ai pas peur de mourir..., dit Darius en bombant le torse.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... et je souhaiterai qu'aucun de nous deux ne meurent.  
\- C'est pour cela que nous nous entraînons...  
\- En effet, et il serait bien de s'y remettre, dit Lexa en se levant.

Ils reprirent leur entraînement, jusqu'au soleil couchant.  
Ils étaient fourbus, il était temps de rentrer, ils prirent donc le chemin de Polis.

\- Comment sont les soldats de cet empereur ?  
\- Ce sont des brutes, sans aucune pitié. Souviens t-en lorsque tu seras en face de l'un d'eux. Tu ne devras pas en avoir non plus, frappe sans remord jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sans vie ! Dit Lexa en serrant les dents.  
\- Oui Heda !  
\- Vous ferez pareil avec l'empereur ?  
\- Avec l'empereur, ce sera différent, une mort rapide serait trop douce pour lui... Non, je lui réserve un sort bien plus douloureux, à la hauteur de ses crimes et de sa bestialité, dit Lexa toujours les dents serrées.  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est... personnel..., osa Darius.  
\- Oui, c'est personnel Darius ! Dit doucement Lexa en s'approchant de l'homme, le regard méchant. Ses hommes ont massacré, démembré, empalé, violé les femmes et les enfants de Delphes ! Notre peuple ! Ni vois tu rien de personnel, Darius ? Criait à présent Lexa.  
\- Si bien sur Heda... Mais c'est que...

L'homme hésitait, il avait quelque chose à dire mais semblait avoir peur des conséquences.

\- Heda, je voudrais vous parler de guerrier à guerrier, dit Darius en avalant sa salive.  
\- Vas y, dis ce que tu as à me dire...  
\- Je vous connais depuis longtemps. Je vous respecte et vous admire depuis probablement autant de temps. Si j'ai décidé de faire ce duel, c'est en grande partie, pour avoir la chance de combattre à vos cotés, n'en ayant pas encore eut l'occasion. C'est aussi bien sur pour vous prouver ma valeur et participer à l'anéantissement du régime de ce fou. Mais, je voudrai savoir quelles sont vos motivations...?  
\- Je te l'ai dit...  
\- Oui, j'ai entendu cela, le massacre de Delphes..., mais je le vois dans vos yeux, il y a quelque chose de plus profond, de plus... personnel, hésita Darius.

Lexa ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Darius était l'homme qui allait se battre à ses cotés, elle lui devait la vérité, ou tout du moins une part.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il y a quelque chose de très personnelle, dont je ne pourrai te parler...  
\- Loin de moi, le fait de remettre en question vos décisions, mais vous avez refusé le combat à cette femme pour des raisons qui semblent être les mêmes que les vôtres...  
\- Oui. Mais je serais capable de séparer mon devoir et mes sentiments.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait, le prix en a été élevé, mais je l'ai fait.  
\- Pourriez vous le refaire ?

Lexa s'approcha de Darius et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

C'était la vérité, Darius, le voyait bien.  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le sentier devenait étroit et Lexa ouvrait la marche. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière qui se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres de Polis. De l'autre coté de la zone, Lexa eu le temps d'apercevoir une ombre, mais pas de distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Elle leva son bras pour prévenir son compagnon de marche. L'homme vif, se tassa et prit sa hache à la main, prêt à en découdre.  
Si quelqu'un était à l'affût, traverser la clairière était particulièrement dangereux voir suicidaire, mais la contourner rallongerait leur trajet de deux bonnes heures.

\- Que se passe t-il Heda ? Chuchota Darius qui venait de se rapprocher de la Commander.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop..., je crois avoir aperçu une ombre de l'autre coté...  
\- Homme ou animal ?  
\- Homme...  
\- Menaçante à priori ?  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression...  
\- Drôle ?  
\- Oui enfin, étrange..., la menace existe..., je le sens... Mais si on traverse cette clairière, on va être des cibles faciles...  
\- Oui, mais si nous contournons...  
\- Ça nous fera deux heures de marche en plus..., tu es fatigué ?  
\- Non ! Mais cela nous fera rentrer la nuit et dans la forêt la lumière de la lune ne sera pas suffisante, pour y voir clair et se battre !  
\- Certes, mais cela sera pareil pour notre menace, qu'elle quelle soit. On y va ?  
\- Je vous suis !

Lexa et Darius se mirent à nouveau en route, en restant tous deux au aguets. Il ne se passa rien pendant tout la moitié du chemin, puis arrivés dans une partie de la forêt plus clairsemée, Lexa devant elle à une dizaine de mètres, une personne qu'elle reconnue sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
Luna se tenait là dans un halo de lumière de Lune. Si Lexa ne savait pas que la situation allait dégénérer, elle aurait pu trouver ça amusant..., la lune... Luna...

\- Je t'attendais, dit Luna avec un petit rire sarcastique.  
\- Je me demandais dans combien temps, j'allais à nouveau, tomber sur toi..., car je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Que tu ne pourrais pas lâcher l'affaire ! La dernière fois, je t'ai épargné, mais je t'avais prévenu, que je ne le ferais plus, si d'aventure nous nous retrouvions face à face ! Dit Lexa menaçante mais en gardant ses distances.  
\- Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi j'ai amené ça ! Dit Luna en exhibant un revolver.

En voyant l'arme Lexa fit un pas en arrière, même si elle savait très bien, que cela ne la sauverait pas. En revanche, ce qui pouvait la sauver, c'était l'inaptitude probable de Luna dans l'usage de l'arme ainsi que l'obscurité.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me rater, Luna car moi, je ne le ferai pas ! Cria Lexa en dégainant ses épées.  
\- Non, Heda, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous risquez d'être tué ! Dit Darius en se mettant juste devant Lexa.  
\- Darius, c'est entre elle et moi ! Pousse toi ! Dit Lexa entre les dents.  
\- Heda..., si vous êtes tué, qui fera le duel contre l'empereur ?  
\- Pousse toi ! Dit Lexa en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

Elle vit dans son regard, qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas risquer de mourir des mains de cette femme qui semble avoir perdu la raison. Vous et vous seule pouvez faire ce duel, cela ne peut être que vous ! Pour Vanheda...

A ce nom, la respiration de Lexa s'accéléra, elle attrapa Darius par le col.

\- Pousse toi ! C'est un ordre !  
\- Alors je suis obligé de désobéir à cet ordre, je suis désolé...

Sans quitter son regard, il attrapa la main de Lexa qui tenait toujours son col, la serra et lui fit lâcher le tissu.  
Lexa savait ce que l'homme allait faire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'envoyer vers la mort.  
Elle avait pourtant mené un bon nombre de bataille et envoyé un nombre inimaginable d'hommes à la mort. Mais c'était toujours dans un but précis, une mort glorieuse, pour une grande victoire au final et surtout c'était des anonymes, des visages parmi tant d'autres. Ici, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de Darius, l'homme qu'elle avait apprit à connaître.  
Puis soudain, elle se sentit basculer en arrière, Darius l'avait poussé légèrement avant de partir en hurlant la hache levée vers Luna.  
Lorsque La chef du clan des Boat People, aperçu le gaillard arrivé vers elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lever l'arme et tirer. Lexa avait raison, elle ne savait pas s'en servir. La première balle passa bien au dessus de la tête de Darius qui ne ralenti même pas sa course.  
Luna semblait paniquer de voir l'homme s'approcher à grandes enjambées, elle tira à nouveau et elle eut plus de chance, la balle vint se loger dans le bras gauche de l'homme. Darius s'arrêta regarda son bras, sourit et reparti. La troisième balle en revanche, vint s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse, ce qui le fit tomber. Ce fut au tour de Luna de sourire, mais cette joie fut de courte durée car Darius était debout et avançait déjà vers elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il allait lui lancer sa hache au visage mais Luna appuya une quatrième fois sur la détente. Cette fois Darius fut stoppé net, il tomba à genou, une balle en pleine poitrine. Un des poumon avait du être perforé car il avait du mal à respirer. Luna s'approcha de lui, et posa le canon du revolver sur le front de l'homme.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas mourir pour elle ! Dit Luna en riant comme une folle.  
\- Nous mourrons tous pour Heda ! Dit Darius en cherchant à respirer.

Elle appuya sur la détente mais il ne se passa rien.  
Plus de balle se dit Lexa, alors elle s'élança à son tour sur Luna. Cette dernière fut surprise par le raté de l'arme. Elle regarda le revolver, tourna le barillet et s'aperçu enfin que lexa arrivait droit sur elle. Luna leva l'arme et appuya sur la gâchette jusqu'à une détonation. Lexa ressenti une douleur sur son flanc gauche mais ne s'arrêta pas. Arrivée à hauteur de Luna, elle abaissa son épée qui trancha net le bras tenant l'arme. La Boat People hurla, mais son cri fut stoppé lorsque Lexa tournant sur elle même, la décapita avec son autre épée.  
Lexa tomba alors à genou devant Darius qui se tenait dans la même position, toujours vivant.  
La respiration lui était difficile, du sang coulait de sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé Heda, j'ai échoué, elle a réussi à vous blesser, dit Darius en montrant le coté gauche de Lexa.

Lexa regarda sa blessure, la balle était rentrée mais elle était également ressorti, c'était une chance.

\- C'est une égratignure, Darius... Tu peux te mettre debout ? Demanda Lexa sans grand espoir.  
\- Non, Heda, je crois que je vais plutôt m'allonger... Pardonnez moi mais je ne pourrai sans doute pas faire ce duel finalement...  
\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Darius, tu m'as sauvé la vie...

L'homme s'allongea sur un lit de feuille, il toussait et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- J'aurai vraiment aimé faire ce duel et surtout vous voir massacrer cet empereur. Mais je pars heureux, Heda, car je sais que cette fille sera aussi efficace que je l'aurais été...

Il prit une dernière inspiration, puis son regard se figea, c'était fini, il était parti.

\- Ton combat est terminé, mon ami, dit Lexa en fermant les yeux de Darius.

La nuit était complètement tombée mais Lexa connaissait bien ces bois, elle trouva son chemin jusqu'à Polis sans problème. En arrivant, elle tomba sur un groupe de soldats en patrouille. Elle en envoya un prévenir Clarke, et l'informer qu'elle serait chez Abby et deux autres chercher la dépouille de Darius pour lui donner les funérailles dont il avait droit.  
Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Elle trouva Abby en train de soigner un patient.

\- Lexa ? Mais que vous est il arrivé ?  
\- Une balle...  
\- Une balle ? Mais je croyais que vous vous entraîniez à l'arme blanche pour le duel !  
\- C'est exacte mais..., j'ai rencontré un adversaire qui n'était pas prévu...

Abby fini de soigner son patient et le laissa partir.

\- Bien à présent enlevez vos vêtements en haut, histoire que je puisse voir l'ampleur des dégâts et racontez moi ! Et n'omettez aucun détail, hein !

Lexa raconta l'entraînement, l'arrivée de Luna, les tires, le sacrifice de Darius, la mort de Luna et celle de Darius.

\- La seule bonne chose dans cette histoire, c'est que cette folle ne fera plus de mal à personne ! Vous aviez raison, la balle vous a traversé de part en part, et n'a touché aucun organe vital. Je désinfecte, je vous fais quelques points de sutures et ce sera bon..  
\- Parfait...

Lexa regarda Abby, elle savait qu'elle avait autre chose à dire, mais Lexa n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre et encore moins d'en discuter avec le docteur.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas participer au duel..., commença Abby.  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Abby, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, dit Lexa sèchement.  
\- Je suis votre docteur, et en tant que tel, je vous dis que vous...  
\- Abby, n'insistez pas. Blessure ou pas, je ferai ce duel.  
\- La blessure ne sera pas cicatrisée ! Le moindre coup dessus la ré-ouvrira !  
\- Ré-ouvrira quoi ? Demanda Clarke qui venait d'arriver, avec Gaïa dans les bras et Winona accrochée à sa jambe.

Abby et Lexa se regardèrent se demandant un instant qui allait parler.

\- J'ai eu un soucis en revenant de l'entraînement, commença Lexa.  
\- Je vois ça, dit Clarke en voyant la blessure de Lexa. Où est Darius ? Il va m'entendre celui là ! Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? C'est censé être un entraînement ! Pas un vrai combat ! Avec de vrais blessures !  
\- Il est mort, lâcha tristement Lexa.  
\- Il est... mort ? Quoi ? Lexa, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- C'est Luna...  
\- ... Luna ?  
\- Elle avait une arme à feu... Darius... m'a... protégé... mais elle avait encore... une balle...  
\- Elle t'a eu ?

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Il va vraiment falloir s'occuper de cette folle !  
\- C'est fait. Je l'ai tué, dit lentement Lexa.  
\- Par tous les dieux... et la blessure ?  
\- C'est une blessure par balle propre. La balle est ressortie, j'allais donc poser les points, commença Abby.  
\- Et le duel ? Demanda Clarke en regardant alternativement sa mère et sa femme.  
\- Elle ne peut pas le faire ! / Je peux le faire ! Dirent ensemble Abby et Lexa.  
\- Une à la fois, s'il vous plaît !  
\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, la plaie ne sera pas cicatrisée, elle risque de se ré-ouvrir au moindre coup ! C'est un avis de médecin ! Expliqua Abby.  
\- Il suffit de ne pas prendre de coup dessus ! C'est un avis de guerrier ! Répliqua Lexa.  
\- STOP ! Hurla Clarke.

Les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer, plus de surprise que de peur.  
Lexa attrapa Winona dans les bras pour la consoler, geste qu'elle regretta un peu car l'effort réveilla la douleur de sa blessure, elle maintint néanmoins l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Abby pourriez vous me soigner. Nous discuterons de tout ça demain, d'accord ? Les petites devraient être au lit. Nous sommes toutes fatiguées et énervées..., dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Vous avez raison...  
\- Je vais coucher les filles, je t'attend, dit Clarke en récupérant Winona.

Clarke s'en alla avec ses filles et Abby fit son travail de médecin. Elle et Lexa n'échangèrent plus aucun mot sauf pour se dire au revoir, une fois les plaies suturées.  
Lexa resta un moment devant la porte. De l'autre coté, elle savait que Clarke l'attendait, probablement assise dans le canapé, et que la discussion ne serait pas facile. Elle essaierait de la dissuader de faire le duel mais Lexa ne pouvait pas céder.  
Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.  
Clarke l'attendait effectivement assise sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble et s'installa à coté d'elle.

\- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda doucement Clarke.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment te dire... J'ai mal. Ma blessure me fait mal. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu un guerrier et ami. Triste qu'il ai été obligé de donner sa vie pour que moi je puisse vivre.  
\- Et si je pouvais, je le remercierai...  
\- Je le sais. Je suis en colère. En colère, parce que j'ai été dans l'obligation de tuer l'une des miennes. Mais si je l'avais fait à notre première rencontre, Darius serait encore vivant...  
\- Tu n'en sais rien..., parfois les choses sont inévitables, murmura Clarke.  
\- Par ma faute, Octavia va être contraint de faire ce duel...  
\- Octavia..., Lexa nous en avons déjà discuté...  
\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Dit Lexa en haussant le ton.  
\- Mais...  
\- C'est ma meilleur guerrière et elle en a le droit, tu connais ma position sur le sujet...  
\- Et toi ? Hésita Clarke.  
\- Je ferais ce duel, Clarke ! Dit Lexa en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.  
\- Cette blessure... c'est un handicap supplémentaire...

Clarke regretta de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Comment ça supplémentaire ?  
\- Je...  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas battre l'empereur ? C'est ça, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Lexa..., excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., dit Clarke confuse.  
\- Non sans doute, mais c'est ce que tu penses, répondit Lexa vexée.  
\- Lexa, je t'en pris..., dit Clarke en se rapprochant et attrapant la main de Lexa.  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Cria Lexa en retirant vivement sa main de celle de Clarke.  
\- Cela n'a rien a voir avec la confiance. Cet homme est fourbe, c'est une brute, il va utiliser tous les moyens contre toi, pour te blesser..., dit Clarke doucement, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Il n'y arrivera pas ! Dit Lexa fermement.  
\- Mais tu ne le connais pas !  
\- C'est vrai que tu le connais toi ! Dit Lexa entre les dents.

Même si elle savait que Lexa était en colère, cette phrase blessa profondément Clarke.  
Ce sous entendu, était un coup bas, Lexa s'en rendit compte dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et cependant, il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Lexa se leva d'un bond et sortie de la pièce, laissant Clarke seule et blessée. La guerrière se dirigea vers la carrière d'entraînement et déchaîna sa colère sur le mannequin de bois. Elle l'imaginait à effigie de l'empereur. Elle frappa à l'épée puis à mains nues le pauvre pantin, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne la suivent plus, d'épuisement elle tomba à genoux. Après avoir exprimé sa colère, elle pu exprimer son chagrin, alors elle pleura et hurla.  
Clarke avait raison et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était énervée. Cette blessure était un handicap, il faudrait à tout prix la cacher. A la place de l'empereur, elle profiterait de cette faiblesse. Si jamais, il s'en apercevait, il ferait pareil. Pourquoi, avait il fallu qu'elle tombe sur Luna ? Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué la dernière fois ! Si elle n'avait été si clémente, Darius serait en vie, Octavia n'aurait pas à risquer sa vie et elle, ne serait pas blessée !  
Tout semblait bien organisé, et un grain de sable dans l'engrenage, avait tout fait explosé ! Parce qu'elle avait été faible... La faiblesse ! Une gangrène qui s'insinue lentement et vous fait agir en contradiction avec votre nature...  
Avec l'empereur aucune faiblesse, aucune pitié, il allait mourir comme un chien. Il allait payé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke...  
Clarke...  
Comment avait elle pu lui dire cela ? Pourrait elle lui pardonner ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir !  
Lexa couru jusqu'à la tour, la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte. Clarke était couché sur le coté, elle ne voyait que son dos. Elle s'approcha doucement et contourna le lit pour se trouver face à elle. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Clarke avait les yeux fermés mais à sa respiration, Lexa savait qu'elle ne dormait pas.  
Lexa écarta doucement du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux blonds qui cachait cachait une partie du visage de Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, mon amour..., vraiment désolée. Je n'aurai jamais du te dire cela, d'ailleurs je ne le pensais pas, je t'aime, murmura Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, une larme coula.

\- Tu m'as fait... mal Lexa...  
\- Je sais, je...  
\- Mais je sais que tu étais en colère et parfois la colère..., fait dire des choses que l'on regrette ensuite...

Clarke approcha son visage de celui de Lexa et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Lexa, c'est que, et je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai peur pour toi ! Oui, je connais l'empereur et toute sa perversité. Je sais qu'il utilisera tout ce qu'il pourra contre toi. Il utilisera toutes tes blessures, celle que Luna vient de t'affliger et les autres.  
\- Quelles autres ?  
\- Toutes celles que tu ressens à travers moi...  
\- Mais...

Clarke posa son index sur la bouche de Lexa.

\- Chuuut... Je sais que même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, ce que j'ai subit, t'as profondément marqué. Lors de ce duel, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, je t'en pris ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions ou tu seras perdue...  
\- Je me suis entraînée !  
\- Physiquement oui, psychologiquement, c'est autre chose...  
\- Je ferai attention...  
\- Tu as intérêt..., sinon c'est moi qui te tue ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- Bien entendu, allez, viens te coucher...  
\- Mais, je viens de faire..., il faudrait que je prenne une douche...  
\- Très bonne idée, dit Clarke en faisant la grimace. Allons prendre une douche !

Clarke se leva et entraîna Lexa dans la salle d'eau.  
Elles prirent une douche, firent l'amour et s'endormirent paisiblement, réconciliées.


	14. Un Service

\- Sais tu où elle est partie ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Heda..., vous lui avez demandé de partir..., alors elle est partie, elle ne reviendra pas !  
\- Indra, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande...  
\- Après votre... discussion, elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait savoir quel clan était susceptible de l'accueillir, elle et son fils. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait demander au clan de la vallée, mais je ne sais pas si elle a suivit mon conseil !  
\- Le clan de la vallée ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Un clan tranquille, le chef s'appelle Abraham. Nous passerons donc par là pour atteindre El Paso.  
\- Lexa ? Si elle n'est pas là bas? Comment feras tu ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- J'y réfléchirai le moment venu, allez pour l'instant en route.

Tous les véhicules se mirent en route en direction de la vallée. Ils leur fallu à peine deux jours pour faire la distance entre la capital et Jackson, la ville où habitait Abraham.

\- Allons voir Abraham, dit Lexa en se dirigeant vers un grand bâtiment.

La ville avait conservé des vestiges du monde avant les bombes, notamment cette construction à colonnes qui devait être à l'origine, l'hôtel de ville et qui était à l'évidence l'habitation du chef à présent.

A l'arrivée de Lexa les deux gardes en faction à l'entrée, s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.

Si le bâtiment était imposant, l'intérieur, en revanche était simple et minimaliste.

La troupe, composée de Lexa, Clarke et deux soldats se dirigea vers une grande pièce, où se trouvait une vingtaine de personnes en train de discuter.

Lorsque Lexa pénétra dans la pièce, le silence se fut et tous déposèrent un genou à terre. Une fois la marque de respect effectuée tous se relevèrent. C'est alors qu'un homme de taille imposante, afro-américain, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme, elle aussi avec la peau d'ébène, s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Heda, je ne savais pas que vous veniez chez nous..., je vous aurais organisé un meilleur accueil..., dit l'homme confus.  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu, Abraham, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur..., dit Lexa avec un léger sourire.  
\- Ravis de l'entendre..., puis je vous présenter ma femme ? Rachel !

La jeune femme fit une révérence maladroite et Lexa la salua de la tête.

\- Et moi puis je vous présenter...  
\- Clarke, dit Abraham en s'inclinant devant la blonde. Vanheda, Ambassadeur des Skaikru et votre femme, je crois ?  
\- En effet, dit Lexa.  
\- Que puis je faire pour vous ?  
\- Une jeune femme, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon sont venus s'installer chez vous..., commença Lexa  
\- Oui..., a t elle fait quelque chose ? Je n'aurai pas du l'accueillir ? Demanda Abraham soudain inquiet.  
\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Nous voudrions juste lui parler, dit doucement Clarke.  
\- Elle s'est installée au nord de la ville, dans une maison qu'elle a construit elle même. Je peux vous y emmener si vous le désirez ?  
\- Volontiers, Abraham, dit Lexa.  
\- Heda, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas contrarié, vous savez qu'ici, on accueille tout le monde, peu importe leur passé, pourvu qu'il se comporte correctement.  
\- Je sais comment fonctionne ton clan, Abraham, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Clarke te l'a dit, nous venons lui parler...  
\- Je comprend, mais si vous vous déplacez, il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important, non ?  
\- Tu es perspicace Abraham ! Tu sais que nous partons pour El Paso ?  
\- Oui, j'ai fourni des soldats...  
\- Et je t'en remercie ! Pour éviter les pertes humaines, je vais proposer à l'empereur, deux duels. Un contre lui que je ferais et un contre son meilleur guerrier, qu'un de mes guerriers devait faire. Malheureusement ce dernier a été tué. Je viens voir si Octavia peut le remplacer.  
\- Elle entraîne parfois les enfants, c'est une bonne guerrière..., voilà c'est la maison juste là, dit Abraham en montrant une petite fabrication en bois.  
\- Merci, Abraham, nous allons nous débrouiller à présent.  
\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, au revoir.  
\- Au revoir, dirent ensemble Clarke et Lexa.

Elle restèrent un moment devant la maison avant de se décider enfin à frapper à la porte.

Au moment où Lexa allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, Octavia apparu dans l'entre-bâillement. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Lexa et Clarke, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je croyais que j'étais libre d'aller où je voulais pourvu que ce soit loin de vous ! Dit sèchement Octavia.  
\- En effet, dit Lexa.  
\- Alors que faites vous ici ? Siffla Octavia.  
\- Nous sommes venues te demander un service..., commença Clarke.  
\- Un service ? UN SERVICE ? Ah, Ah, Ah ! Se mit à rire Octavia.  
\- Nous avons besoin de toi..., continua Clarke.  
\- Besoin de moi ! C'est trop tard Griffin ! Je vous ai proposé mon aide ! Et vous n'en avez pas voulu ! Alors allez vous faire voir !  
\- On a besoin d'un champion...  
\- Eh bien, que c'est il passé ? Je croyais que vous en aviez un ?  
\- Il a été... tué !  
\- Tué ? Par qui ?  
\- Par Luna...  
\- Par une folle ! Pour un valeureux guerrier..., il ne valait pas grand chose...  
\- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi ! Tu ne le connaissais pas ! Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie ! Cria Lexa.

Lexa fulminait, les deux bras le long du corps, les poings serrés.

\- Encore un mort pour la grande Heda !

La guerrière sauta sur Octavia et lui décrocha un direct qui la fit tomber. Octavia se releva d'un bond.  
Les deux femmes se tenaient face à face, prêtes à se battre.

\- Ça suffit, cria Clarke.

Octavia et Lexa ne la regardèrent même pas.

\- Octavia ! Lexa voulait que tu fasses ce combat, mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Je comprend que tu veuilles te venger, mais crois moi la vengeance ne soulage pas. Et tu as un fils ! Qu'adviendra t-il de lui si tu es tuée, hein ?

Octavia tourna doucement la tête vers Clarke.

\- Ok Griffin, tu veux discuter, alors discutons ! Dit Octavia en s'approchant de Clarke.

Lexa voulu intervenir, mais Clarke leva la main, pour l'en dissuader. Depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle «discute» avec son amie, ce temps était venu.

\- Je suis une mère aussi Octavia, et je sais que malgré tout ce que tu as subit, tu penses à lui, tu sais ce qui est mieux pour lui.  
\- Ne me parle pas de mon fils, tu ne le connais pas...  
\- Si je l'ai vu grandir, ces derniers mois. C'est un gentil petit bonhomme, il ressemble beaucoup à Lincoln. Mais il a besoin de sa mère et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu combattes. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre mon amie et je ne voulais surtout pas que Lincoln Junior risque de perdre sa mère. Je ne le veux toujours pas, mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le choix, tu es notre meilleur chance.  
\- Je battrai n'importe quel soldat de ce porc !  
\- Pour l'amour de dieu Octavia, arrête ! Tu n'es pas invincible !  
\- Si !  
\- Non, tu es aveuglée par la haine, et à cause de cela tu te feras tuer !  
\- Comment veux tu que cela soit autrement ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Hurlait Octavia.  
\- Oui, tu as vécu l'enfer !  
\- C'était pire que l'enfer et tu n'y étais pas !  
\- SI J'AI VECU LA MEME CHOSE QUE TOI ! Cria Clarke les yeux pleins de larmes.

Octavia regarda Clarke interloquée, elle essayait de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Clarke. «La même chose que toi». Comment était ce possible ? Elle se souvint des cicatrices qu'elle avait aperçu dans le dos de Clarke. Ces marques étaient similaires aux siennes et étaient dues au jouet de l'empereur, cela était quasi certain. Se pouvait il... ?

Lexa avait rejoint Clarke et la tenait dans ses bras. La blonde était enfouit dans le cou de la guerrière et était secoué de sanglots.

Octavia resta à les regarder jusqu'à ce que Clarke se calme enfin.

\- Clarke..., je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Comment se fait il...? Que c'est il passé ? L'empereur...  
\- Nous sommes venus pour délivrer les enfants, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Lexa était enceinte et elle a été blessé. Murphy et les autres l'ont ramené avec les enfants. Pour leur faire gagner du temps, je suis restée. J'ai éliminé presque la moitié de la garde de l'empereur, mais ils ont tout de même réussi à me capturer. Humilié, l'empereur a pris un malin plaisir, à me torturer pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que les soldats de Lexa viennent me libérer. Voilà pourquoi, je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que tu combattes, tout comme Lexa d'ailleurs... Cette colère, cette haine que vous ressentez au fond de vos cœurs est dangereuse. Elle peut vous faire prendre des risques inutiles. Aujourd'hui, je sais que vous n'avez pas le choix. L'une comme l'autre, vous devrez affronter ces brutes, avec tous les risques que cela comporte, faites en sorte de cette colère soit votre outil mais pas votre guide.  
\- Je ne savais pas tout ça Clarke. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?  
\- J'ai essayé, mais tu m'as repoussé...

Octavia se souvint du moment où Clarke était venue la voir dans la clairière et où elle avait été si dure avec elle.

\- Oh, mon dieu Clarke, tout ce que je t'ai dit..., je suis désolée...

Clarke vint prendre Octavia dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas grave, la colère fait parfois dire des choses que l'on regrette après... C'est oublié... Nous sommes amies de nouveau ?

Octavia regarda Clarke.

\- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être, Griffin ! Dit Octavia en arborant un grand sourire.  
\- Alors ? Tu feras le duel ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Oui Heda !

Elles décidèrent de rester pour la nuit et reprendre le chemin pour El Paso le lendemain.

Pour la soirée Abraham sorti sa guitare et avec ses amis, il joua plusieurs morceaux.  
Lexa semblait apprécier.

\- C'est très différent de ce qu'il y avait pour danser à notre cérémonie de l'union...  
\- Oui, Lexa, c'est du blues..., dit Clarke en riant.  
\- On peut danser sur ça aussi ?  
\- Lexa, on peut danser sur toutes les musiques que l'on veut !  
\- Vraiment alors viens, dit joyeusement Lexa en se levant.

Elles s'enlacèrent et dansèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Pendant quelques heures, elles avaient ri, partagé un peu de joie, de bonheur et elles avaient oublié ce qui les attendait d'ici plusieurs jours.  
Le lendemain, elles partaient vers leur point de rendez-vous.  
Deux jours plus tard, elles arrivaient au lieu dit.  
Lexa prit le commandement des troupes.

\- Vous allez vous disposer tout autour, vous aller cerner cette ville. Vous empêchez quiconque de rentrer et pour l'instant de sortir. Vous allez construire des tours, ici, ici et ici, dit Lexa en montrant le plan.

Le siège s'installa rapidement, les troupes de Lexa avait visiblement l'habitude de cette méthode. Les tours furent construites avec les arbres des alentours et on y installa des hommes armés de fusils. Certains habitants étaient sortis pour voir ce qui se passait dehors, mais ils furent refoulés gentiment. L'armée de l'empereur fut rapidement prévenue et tenta une percé, qui se solda par un échec, elle fut dans l'obligation de battre en retraite, mais les soldats de Lexa firent un prisonnier, qu'ils rapportèrent à leur Heda.  
Lexa regarda l'homme avec mépris.

\- A genoux devant Heda ! Cria le soldat de Lexa derrière lui.  
\- Je ne vais certainement pas plier le genou devant une femelle ! Ricana l'homme de l'empereur.

Le soldat derrière lui, lui donna un violent coup dans le dos, qui l'obligea à tomber.

\- Tu as de la chance car tu vas vivre. J'ai besoin de toi pour délivrer un message à ton empereur. Nous pouvons faire le siège de cette ville pendant de longs mois, ou nous pouvons raser votre ville, histoire qu'il ne reste plus rien...  
\- Essayez et c'est nous qui vous réduirons en cendres ! Vociféra le soldat.

Lexa esquissa un sourire.

\- Nous sommes bien supérieur en nombres et en matériel, crois moi vous n'auriez aucune chance. Cependant, je suis magnanime et je laisse une chance à ton empereur et ton peuple. Je propose deux duels. Un entre le meilleur de vos soldats et le meilleur des miens. Et un autre entre l'empereur et moi.

L'homme se mit à rire.

\- Et lorsque nous aurons gagné ces duels, je crois que l'empereur sera ravi de retrouver sa blonde, dit l'homme en regardant Clarke qui se trouvait à la droite de Lexa.

Lexa entendit la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer, elle serra les accoudoirs de son trône si fort qu'elle sentie les sculptures du bois lui rentrer dans la peau.

\- Ces duels se feront jusqu'à la mort. Raccompagnez le jusqu'à la ville.

Les soldats de Lexa empoignèrent l'homme et le traînèrent jusqu'aux portes de la ville.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clarke en posant une main sur le bras de Lexa.  
\- Oui..., menti Lexa.  
\- Tu trembles mon cœur...  
\- Cet homme..., je voulais...  
\- Le tuer ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Mais tu ne l'as fait... Lexa...

Clarke attrapa le visage de Lexa entre ses mains.

\- Tu dois contrôler tes émotions, mon amour...  
\- Oui, oui je sais, c'est... difficile.  
\- Je me doute, mais ta vie en dépend. Si Alejandro s'aperçoit que tu ne contrôles pas ton cœur, il va s'en servir contre toi. C'est ta faiblesse..., je suis ta faiblesse, finalement tu avais raison ..., dit Clarke tristement.  
\- Non Clarke, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... Je te l'ai déjà dit, si un ennemi veut me faire du mal, il lui suffit de te blesser toi, dans ce sens, bien sur tu es ma faiblesse, mais tu n'es pas que cela. Tu es ma force, pour toi, je suis capable de tout affronter et de tout endurer. Toi et les filles vous êtes ma force brute, celle dans laquelle je peux puiser, lorsque mes propres forces m'ont abandonné. Je vais combattre cette ordure et je vais le battre, malgré ma blessure, malgré ce qu'il dira, ce qu'il fera parce que j'ai cette force en moi et aussi... parce que je te le dois...  
\- Lexa... tu ne me dois rien, dit tendrement Clarke.  
\- Si, après ta discussion avec Octavia, j'ai repensé à tout ça. Tu es restée pour que je puisse m'en aller, tu m'as protégée, c'est la deuxième fois... J'ai toujours cru que c'était à moi de te protéger, mais lorsque tu as eu besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là... Alors cette fois, je serai le rempart, et il ne passera pas.

Lexa enlaça Clarke. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Clarke vint se blottir dans son épaule, elle entendait vaguement les battements du cœur de la guerrière, ils étaient forts mais calmes et réguliers.

\- Heda l'empereur veut vous voir, dit un soldat de l'autre coté de la toile de tente.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent.

\- J'arrive, allez chercher Octavia ! Dit Lexa.  
\- Je viens avec toi...  
\- Non, Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu sois face à ce...  
\- C'est la dernière étape, Lexa. Je dois affronter mon bourreau.  
\- Clarke...  
\- Je n'ai pas peur, enfin, presque pas, puisque du sera près de moi.

Lexa prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elles sortirent.


	15. Cette Nuit Plus Que Toute Autre

Les soldats de Lexa s'étaient installés à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée de la ville, histoire de garder une zone neutre, c'est là qu'attendaient l'empereur et une dizaine de soldat à lui.

Lorsqu'il vit Clarke, Alejandro se mit à sourire. Lexa serra plus fort la main de Clarke, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence à ses cotés. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Que voulez vous ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Discuter avec vous des termes de votre ultimatum, mais je ne savais pas que Clarke serait là, dit il toujours en souriant.  
\- Je vous écoutes, dit Lexa en ignorant la dernière remarque de l'empereur.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée des duels..., il s'agit de duels, jusqu'à la mort ?  
\- En effet...  
\- Et je devrais vous affronter ?  
\- Oui..  
\- Et l'autre duel ?  
\- Avez vous votre homme ?  
\- Oui, viens nous rejoindre Esteban.

Un colosse, d'au moins deux mètres et cent dix kilos arriva à coté de l'empereur. On aurait dit un homme tout droit sorti des cavernes. Il avait les cheveux très brun, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Un énorme cicatrice lui traversait le visage.

\- Et vous, vous avez votre homme ?  
\- Cela sera une femme...

L'empereur se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Viens Octavia ! Continua Lexa.  
\- Elle ? Décidément ! Je crois que tu va bien t'amuser Esteban.

L'homme sortie sa langue de façon obscène.

\- Bien. Dans le cas, peu probable ou nous perdions, vous gagnez la ville c'est cela ?  
\- Tout à fait...  
\- Si nous gagnions, vous partez ?  
\- Oui, on ne viendra plus vous importuner.  
\- Hum..., cela n'est pas suffisant, dit L'empereur, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Lexa méfiante.  
\- Et bien, je veux plus. Si nous perdez, je veux... Clarke ! Dit il avec un petit rire.  
\- QUOI ? Hurla Lexa.  
\- Ne vous énervez pas..., si vous perdez, cela voudra dire que vous êtes morte, alors vous n'en aurez plus besoin..., puisque je vois, que vous devez partager votre lit avec elle..., ne vous inquiétez pas je saurai bien m'en occuper, dit Alejandro un main sur son entre jambe.

Cette fois c'est Clarke qui serra le main tremblante de Lexa.

\- C'est d'accord, dit soudain Clarke.

Lexa tourna vivement la tête vers Clarke.

\- C'est hors de question ! Cria Lexa.  
\- J'ai confiance en toi, Lexa, dit doucement Clarke.  
\- A la bonne heure ! Dit l'empereur ravi.  
\- Clarke..., murmura Lexa soudain terrifiée.  
\- Et si il y a égalité... ?  
\- S'il y a égalité, les deux combattants restant feront un dernier duel, dit Lexa entre les dents.  
\- Et quand aura lieu ce duel ?  
\- Demain ! Dit Lexa.  
\- Demain ?  
\- Oui, c'est trop tôt pour vous ?  
\- Non cela sera parfait. Alors à demain.

L'empereur et ses soldats tournèrent les talons et retournèrent dans la ville.

\- Clarke comment as tu pu ?  
\- Lexa, je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Là n'est pas la question...  
\- Si il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas accepté de faire le duel !  
\- Alors on aurait rasé la ville !  
\- Et tué un tas d'innocents !  
\- De toutes façons, si on perd, c'est ce qui se passera, il ne t'aura pas !  
\- Oui mais lui ne le sait pas. Il se sent en position de supériorité. Il est confiant, il croit déjà avoir gagné, c'est sa faiblesse ! Et toi Octavia ? Que penses tu de ton adversaire ?  
\- Il est lourd. Il faudra que je sois rapide, car s'il arrive à m'attraper ou me frapper, c'est sur, je ne ferai pas le poids ! Pendant que je vous ai toutes les deux, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ?

Lexa et Clarke regardèrent Octavia.

\- Si il m'arrive quelque chose demain...  
\- Octavia..., la coupa Clarke.  
\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît... Donc si il m'arrive quelque chose, je voudrai, que vous vous occupiez de LJ. C'est au cas ou...  
\- Bien entendu nous nous occuperons de ton fils, il fait partie de la famille, Octavia, dit Lexa.  
\- Alors tout est parfait, dit Octavia en essuyant une larmes qui commençait à couler.

Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa et celui d'Octavia.

\- J'ai confiance en vous deux. Je sais que vous êtes des guerrières accomplies, mais gardez vos distances, prenez le temps d'étudier et d'évaluer vos adversaires. Trouvez leurs faiblesses, car soyez certaines que c'est ce qu'ils feront.

Le reste de la journée, Lexa et Octavia s'entraînèrent, puis la nuit venue, elles allèrent retrouver leur famille. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, mais ne burent pas d'alcool. Les enfants furent mis au lit, et les adultes discutèrent encore un peu, et enfin chacun regagna sa tente.

\- Clarke j'aurais besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Bien sur mon amour. De quoi as tu besoin ? Dit Clarke en venant enlacer Lexa.

Lexa embrassa Clarke.

\- De toi...  
\- Tu sais, j'ai lu une fois qu'on interdisait aux sportifs de faire l'amour avant un match ou un combat...  
\- Vraiment ? C'est curieux, et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute que cela doit les «vider» de toutes leurs forces...  
\- Oui, mais ça c'est pour les hommes, et heureusement nous n'en sommes pas ! N'est ce pas ?  
\- Non, absolument pas !  
\- Parfait donc nous pouvons...  
\- Oui nous pouvons..., dit Clarke en poussant Lexa jusque sur le lit.

Une fois nues toutes les deux, Clarke regarda le pansement de Lexa.

\- Il faudra que je soigne ta blessure, je renforcerai le pansement pour demain...

Lexa se tourna pour être sur Clarke.

\- On peut parler de tout ça demain, dit Lexa entre deux baisers.  
\- Oui, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur le reste de ce corps qui est le tien, dit Clarke en lui rendant ses baisers.

Les deux mains sur ses omoplates, Clarke attira Lexa vers elle et embrassa ses seins, les goba, les suça, les lécha puis les mordilla. Le corps de Lexa ondulait sur celui de Clarke, celle-ci descendit une de ses mains et la glissa entre son sexe et celui de Lexa. Elle leva son majeur et son index et n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer sa partenaire.

Elle garda sa main dans cette position.

\- Vas y Lexa, je veux te sentir bouger...

Alors Lexa ondula son corps de haut en bas ; à chaque aller retour, les doigts de Clarke la pénétraient et la paume de sa main frottai son sexe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa accéléra très nettement ses mouvements de hanches, sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Elle se pencha d'avantage sur Clarke, celle ci en profita pour attraper un de ces seins entre ces lèvres.

Clarke retira délicatement sa main et attrapa les hanches de Lexa pour l'attirer vers son visage.

\- Viens plus haut, dit elle doucement.

Lexa exécuta et monta, elle s'assit sur la poitrine de Clarke, son sexe à hauteur de la bouche de la blonde. Lexa attrapa la tête de lit et laissa Clarke glisser sa langue dans son sexe, avec avidité.

Lexa n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir allait bientôt naître au creux de ses reins et elle essaya cependant de maintenir cet instant, puis n'y tenant plus, elle s'abandonna. Elle poussa un cri, sans retenu, oubliant ou se moquant que le camp entier et peut être même tout El Paso l'entendrait.

\- Par tous le dieux Clarke, tu es..., dit Lexa en se laissant tomber en arrière, lentement, sur Clarke.

La blonde se redressa et vint se coucher sur Lexa. Elle aimait cette position, sentir son corps entier contre celui de Lexa.

\- Extraordinaire, magnifique, belle, brillante, formidable..., ce sont les mots que tu cherchais, dit Clarke en riant et en embrassant Lexa maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau à sa hauteur.  
\- Oh oui ! Tout ça à la fois ! Mais je rajouterai, sublime, merveilleuse..., je t'aime tellement Clarke, dit Lexa en l'embrassant.

Lexa enlaça Clarke et roula sur lit de façon à se retrouver sur elle. Pendant la roulade leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées. Tout leur corps ruisselait, tremblait, leurs mains caressaient leur peau, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, puis la bouche de Lexa quitta celle de Clarke pour se perdre sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses, ses cuisses et enfin son sexe.

Tout en caressant les seins de Clarke, Lexa déposa un, puis deux baisers sur le sexe de la blonde. Clarke émettait un petit gémissement à chaque contact des lèvres de Lexa sur son pubis, et chaque fois Lexa souriait.

Lexa attrapa les jambes de Clarke et plaça ses cuisses de chaque coté de son visage. Elle frotta ses joues sur l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde, puis passa sa langue d'une cuisse à l'autre en passant par le sexe de Clarke.

Elle empoigna alors, fermement les cuisses de Clarke, plongea sa bouche et surtout sa langue dans son sexe. Chaque coup de langue était un délice pour Clarke et sa respiration ne tarda pas à s'accélérer.

Bientôt, les cuisses de le blonde se serrèrent contre le visage de Lexa, son corps se raidit et se redressa légèrement.

Sa langue toujours en action dans le sexe de Clarke, Lexa attrapa les mains de sa femme, croisa ses doigts avec les siens et attendit.

\- Lexa, vas y..., vas y... LEXA ! Arrrggghh, c'est si bon !

Une vague de plaisir déferla dans tout le corps de Clarke. Encore secoué de spasmes, elle se détendit, peu à peu, appréciant ce moment de pure bonheur.

Lorsque Lexa fut remontée à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça et retrouva ses lèvres. Leur corps chaud et moite, l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains fiévreuses...

\- J'en veux encore Clarke, dit Lexa en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.  
\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, mon amour, dit Clarke en cherchant de la main le sexe de Lexa.

Elle firent l'amour encore, cette nuit plus que toute autre, elles voulaient aimer et être aimer. N'éprouver rien d'autre que du plaisir et de l'amour, loin de la violence, de la peur qu'elles ressentiraient demain. Oublier encore pour quelques heures la folie qui régnait sur ce monde, et pour chacune, se perdre dans son regard, dans ses bras, l'aimer, l'aimer...


	16. Le Duel d'Octavia

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Lexa ouvrit un œil. A ses cotés Clarke dormait paisiblement, elle souriait dans son sommeil, sans doute un rêve. Elle enfila sa robe et alla voir les filles qui dormait dans l'autre pièce que comportait la tente.

Winona dormait comme d'habitude en travers de son lit, sans couverture sur elle. Lexa la réinstalla dans son lit avec délicatesse, lui remit la couverture jusqu'au menton et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Gaïa, elle, gigotait en silence dans son lit. Elle jouait avec ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa mère, elle s'agita d'avantage, tendit les bras avec un grand sourire.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa sa fille, qui vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. Elle restait surprise par le petit poids de ce petit être. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, cala son bras et positionna sa fille devant son sein. La petite posa ses petits doigts sur la poitrine de sa mère, puis sa bouche sur le mamelon et se mit à téter goulûment.

La petite avait tout juste fini de téter, que Winona arriva les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Elle vint directement s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère.

\- Bonjour, mon p'tit oiseau, tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui maman..., dit la petite en faisant la moue.  
\- C'est vrai ça ?  
\- Non. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.  
\- Oh et de quoi parlait ce mauvais rêve ?  
\- Tu vas te battre et tante Octavia aussi ?  
\- Euh oui, mais qui t'as dit cela ?  
\- J'ai entendu...  
\- Tu as toujours les oreilles qui traînent partout toi hein ? Canaille ! Dit Lexa en chatouillant Winona.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- C'était à propos de ça ton rêve ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et Octavia ?

La petite hocha la tête tristement.

\- Attends une seconde.

Lexa déposa Gaïa qui s'était rendormie dans son lit.  
Elle se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et prit Winona à cheval sur ses genoux face à elle.

\- Winona, ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Octavia et moi, nous nous sommes bien entraînées et nous sommes de grandes guerrières.  
\- Mais si le méchant homme te tue..., dit la petite au bord des larmes.

Lexa regarda sa fille avec amour. La petite semblait vraiment inquiète, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà comprit que ce monde était dangereux, Lexa savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir.  
Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, les joues et essuya du pouce la larme qui coulait.

\- Winona mon amour. Cet homme est méchant, mauvais, il faut que maman s'en occupe, tu sais pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, parce que tu est le commander ! Dit fièrement Winona.  
\- C'est ça tout à fait. Mais je suis aussi ta maman et celle de Gaïa...  
\- Et la femme de maman Clarke..., rajouta l'enfant.  
\- Oui, aussi, dit Lexa en souriant. Et je vous aime, toutes les trois, très, très fort et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter, en tout cas, pas avant très, très longtemps.  
Alors, je prendrai toutes les précautions, je serai très prudente, pour que rien ne m'arrive, pour que je puisse encore te serrer dans mes bras, je t'en fais la promesse...  
\- C'est promis, promis ?  
\- Promis, promis !  
\- Je t'aime maman ! Dit Winona.  
\- Je t'aime mon p'tit oiseau, répondit Lexa en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- Et maman Clarke, elle a droit à un câlin aussi ? Dit Clarke en arrivant.  
\- Ouiiii ! Cria la petite en se jetant dans les bras de son autre mère.

Clarke attrapa sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors cette petite canaille était inquiète..., commença Clarke.  
\- Oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant, n'est pas ?  
\- Oui, c'est promis..., je pourrai venir ?  
\- Euh, non, chérie, tu es trop petite...  
\- Mais Lincoln, y va lui !  
\- Et bien, Octavia est sa maman, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Moi, je suis la tienne, et tu fais ce que, moi, je veux ! Dit fermement Clarke.  
\- Maman ! Supplia la petite en regardant Lexa.

Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- Si maman te dit non, je ne vais pas dire le contraire.  
\- C'est pas juste ! Dit la petite en croisant les bras.

Lexa et Clarke se mirent à rire.

\- Si tu veux nous pouvons aller voir Octavia ?  
\- Oui !  
\- A la bonne heure !

Toutes s'habillèrent et prirent la direction de la tente de Octavia. Mais elles trouvèrent celle ci en train de s'entraîner, le petit Lincoln, assis sur un tonneau, regardait sa mère.

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop, Octavia, garde ton énergie pour tout à l'heure, lui dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, c'est juste de l'échauffement !  
\- Dès que l'empereur est là, nous commençons les duels, tu es prêtes ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Autant que je puisse l'être !  
\- Nous amenons les filles à ma mère, tu ne veux pas que l'on emmène LJ?  
\- Non, je te remercie Clarke, mais il veut assister au combat !  
\- Mais il est jeune...  
\- Il a quatre ans, la plupart des enfants ici, on déjà fait des combats, il est temps qu'il apprenne !  
\- Comme tu voudras, à tout à l'heure, alors !

Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent à la tente de Abby et Marcus.

\- Tu viens nous déposer les filles ? Demanda Marcus.  
\- Oui.  
\- Nous les garderons ici, s'il y a du grabuge et que ta mère a besoin de la place pour travailler, je les emmènerai plus loin.  
\- Merci.  
\- Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Marcus à Lexa.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et votre blessure ? Demanda Abby qui apparu soudain.  
\- La blessure est propre, pas tout à fait cicatrisée mais j'ai renforcé le pansement, j'y ai mis plusieurs compresses et une bande tout autour, comme tu m'avais dit de faire, dit Clarke.  
\- Ok, parfait ! Je vous rappelle, néanmoins, qu'un coup violent dessus pourrait ré-ouvrir votre plaie, dit sérieusement Abby.  
\- Oui, je sais Abby, je serai très prudente.  
\- C'est conseillé !

Un garde arriva en courant.

\- L'empereur est arrivé, Heda.  
\- Nous arrivons !

Les soldats de Lexa avait construit une arène ovale, entourée d'une barrière et avaient installé des banc tout autour. A chaque extrémité de l'arène, on avait placé une chaise, manifestement une pour Lexa et une pour l'empereur, celui ci s'était d'ailleurs déjà assis sur l'une des deux, il était entouré d'une dizaine de soldats.  
La guerrière s'installa sur l'autre et Clarke se tint debout à sa droite. Des soldats se positionnèrent autour des deux femmes.

La foule ne tarda pas à venir et à s'asseoir autour de l'arène. Il y avait des habitants d'El Paso, des soldats de l'empereur et aussi ceux de Lexa mais bizarrement chacun avait choisi un camp et l'arène était divisée en deux par la moitié.

Le champion de l'empereur arriva sous les applaudissements de la foule d'El Paso. Comme l'empereur, il était habillé de blanc de la tête au pied, c'était un choix étrange comme couleur, pensa Lexa. Dans sa main droite, il tenait fermement une énorme masse. Il pénétra dans l'arène et se mit face à l'empereur. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête sans aucune difficulté, ce qui laissait présumer de sa force physique, la foule se manifesta encore.

Octavia fit son entrée par petites foulées, elle vint se placer, elle aussi face à Lexa. Tous les soldats de Lexa, frappèrent leurs armes contre leur bouclier, en guise de bienvenue.  
Lexa se leva et s'approcha de la barrière, Octavia fit de même.

\- Octavia, aujourd'hui tu as l'honneur de représenter les quatorze clans, sois en digne, montres nous un beau combat. Respecte ton adversaire, sois rapide, maligne, efficace et surtout sois victorieuse. J'ai confiance en toi.

Lexa lui tendit son bras, Octavia lui attrapa.

\- Puissions nous nous revoir, Octavia, lui dit Lexa.  
\- Puissions nous nous revoir, Heda, répondit Octavia.

Lexa retourna s'asseoir et Octavia vint se placer au milieu de l'arène. Elle dégaina son épée, rechercha des bons appuis et attendit. Contrairement au soldat de l'empereur, elle était habillée en cuir noir, Indra lui avait tressé les cheveux et elle arborait des peintures de guerre. Elle observa attentivement son adversaire venir vers elle. Il s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres d'elle.

L'empereur se leva et prit la parole.

\- Peuple d'El Paso, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour une raison particulière. Cette... femme a dans l'idée de nous envahir..., dit l'empereur en désignant Lexa de l'autre coté.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la foule.

\- Une action qui se serait soldée par échec, bien entendu, mais qui aurait coûté la vie à de nombreux innocents. Dans la volonté d'épargner ces vies, il a été décidé de faire deux duels. Un contre mon champion et un contre moi. Si nous gagnons, ils s'en vont. Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon champion et moi même, allons combattre deux femelles, autant dire que la victoire est à porté de main. Mais dans le cas peu probable ou nous perdrions, la ville lui reviendrait de droit. Dernière chose, c'est un combat à mort. Bon spectacle à tous !

Voir les deux combattants était impressionnant, on aurait dit David contre Goliath. Octavia paraissait si frêle par rapport au colosse en face d'elle. N'importe quel combattant vous dirait que la taille dans un combat importe peu, qu'un petit peut tout à fait battre un grand mais tout de même, s'il y avait eut des parieurs, Octavia n'aurait eut aucune chance.

Pourtant Octavia se tenait là, face à ce monstre, elle ne semblait ressentir aucune peur, les yeux rivés sur lui, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il devait attendre la même chose car leur face à face dura quelques minutes. Comme deux guerriers aguerris, ils se jugeaient, se jaugeaient, s'observaient. A ce jeu, Octavia fut la gagnante, car l'homme impatient sans doute d'en finir, fini par se ruer sur elle.

Comme elle s'en doutait, il était lourd et lent, elle n'eut aucun mal à éviter la masse qui s'écrasa sur le sol, mais elle nota, qu'un tel coup l'aurait probablement tué, il lui fallait donc garder une certaine distance et surtout observer le bras de son adversaire lorsqu'il s'apprêterait à lui asséner un autre coup.

Elle joua donc au jeu du chat et de la souris. Encore un exemple de petit être qui arrivait souvent à berner un plus gros mais qui finissait toutefois, de temps en temps, entre les griffes du félin.

Le soldat essaya et essaya encore, mais chaque coup était un échec, il n'arrivait toujours pas à toucher la jeune femme.

\- Tu as beau tourner comme un insecte autour de moi, je finirai par t'avoir, dit l'homme légèrement essoufflé.

Octavia remarqua la respiration difficile de l'homme et se dit que leur «danse» finissait par le fatiguer. Il était temps de passer de la défense à l'attaque.

Lorsque le soldat arriva et donna un coup de masse à l'horizontal, Octavia se baissa, fit une roulade et vint faire une entaille profonde dans la cuisse gauche de son adversaire. La blessure le fit à peine grimacer, mais le pantalon immaculé se teinta de rouge rapidement.

L'homme regarda sa blessure, passa sa main dessus, puis lécha le sang sur ses doigts.

\- Une estafilade, rien de plus, dit l'homme en riant.  
\- C'est plus qu'une estafilade, il perd beaucoup de sang, cela va grandement l'affaiblir, murmura Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

D'ailleurs après dix minutes à courir après Octavia, l'homme semblait commencer à fatiguer d'avantage, il mit un genou à terre, pour souffler.  
Octavia sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer de marquer encore des points, elle se rua sur lui, épée levée. L'homme attendit le dernier moment pour se relever et tenir sa masse en avant dans sa main gauche, pour retenir la lame. Le soldat était droitier, Octavia le réalisa trop tard, il lui balança un uppercut qui l'envoya deux bons mètres en arrière.

Octavia était étendu par terre, inconsciente, à la merci de la brute. Celui ci arriva tranquillement près de la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa part la gorge et la souleva comme fétu de paille. Octavia reprit alors conscience et se débattit farouchement. Elle réussi à mettre un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du colosse, qui la lâcha. Octavia tomba lourdement par terre. L'homme prit alors son élan et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, puis dans le visage.

La jeune femme voulu se lever mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver son équilibre.

\- MAMAN ! Hurla une petit voix aigu.

Le petit Lincoln qui se trouvait sur les épaules de Jesus jusqu'à présent, descendit rapidement de son perchoir, et fila au milieu de la foule avant que celui sur lequel il était perché, ne puisse le rattraper. Il déboula au milieu de l'arène en hurlant, un couteau à la main.

Le soldat se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il vit l'enfant venir vers lui, il souri, et l'ignora. Pourtant lorsqu'il fut quasiment à sa hauteur, Lincoln prit appuis sur ses pieds et sauta. Avec la détente d'un félin, il arriva à hauteur des épaules du colosse, à l'aide de ses deux mains planta son couteau dans son dos et y resta accroché. Le soldat essaya de l'attraper mais n'y arriva pas, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de pivoter rapidement pour obliger l'enfant à lâcher la poignée de son couteau.

A force d'obstination, le géant fini par faire tomber le petit singe qui s'accrochait à son dos. La force avec laquelle l'homme se débattait envoya le petit Lincoln dans la barrière, avec un crac sinistre. Le petit ne se releva pas.

Cette «distraction» avait permit à Octavia de reprendre ses esprits, elle était encore chancelante, mais debout. Le soldat avec un rictus de satisfaction se déplaça légèrement pour que Octavia puisse voir son enfant étendu par terre.

Déjà Clarke était auprès de lui, mais il n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle vit son fils sans vie, il se passa quelque chose, Octavia, sembla être mue par une force invisible. Tout son corps fut traversé par une puissante volonté de massacrer son adversaire. Le visage déformé par la douleur, elle fonça tel un boulet de canon, vers le géant. Celui ci ne comprit que trop tard que rien n'arrêterait cette furie. Son épée fendit l'air à une vitesse impressionnante, même Lexa en fut stupéfaite. Le colosse parait les coups comme il pouvait, mais Octavia était comme une machine qui s'était emballée. Ses efforts étaient vains, et il savait, qu'un moment ou un autre, un coup allait passé, et ce fut le cas. L'épée d'Octavia ne tarda pas à entailler son bras, puis son flanc, l'homme fut bientôt à bout de souffle.

Soudain, il lâcha sa masse pour attraper un poignard, qu'il avait à la ceinture. L'effort physique et les blessures, avaient épuisé le colosse, pourtant il fit face à la jeune femme, il attendit qu'elle soit assez près d'elle, pour donner deux rapides coups de couteau. La lame pénétra l'abdomen de la guerrière, mais toujours mué par cette force dont seule une mère peut être habité, elle ne broncha même pas. Au moment ou l'homme se reculait pour constater qu'il avait bel et bien blessé la jeune femme, celui arma son bras et enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans l'estomac du soldat. Celui ci la regarda d'un air surprit et s'écroula par terre. Octavia ne lâcha pas son arme, la lame glissa donc hors du corps de l'homme au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écroulait.

Une fois étendu sur le sol, Octavia sourit et lui cracha dessus. Elle attrapa ensuite le couteau que l'homme avait fait tombé. Elle s'accroupit et défit le pantalon du soldat. Elle attrapa ses testicules et sa verges et d'un seul coup de lame trancha le tout, l'homme toujours vivant hurla comme un damné.

Octavia se releva avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'empereur. Celui ci, un peu pâle se leva d'un bond légèrement inquiet, malgré sa garde personnelle qui se rapprocha de lui.

Arrivée à quelques mètre de lui, Octavia lança les organes à la figure de l'empereur.

\- Vous êtes le prochain ! Cracha t-elle au despote.

Elle retourna auprès de sa victime qui agonisait toujours, elle leva son épée et enfonça la lame dans son cœur.  
La foule supportrice de la jeune femme hurla son approbation.  
Octavia partie en courant pour retrouver son fils.  
Lexa se leva.

\- Vous avez perdu ce combat, je vous propose une pause. Lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith, ce sera à nous de faire notre duel !

L'empereur aussi blanc que sa tenu, acquiesça et quitta l'arène.  
Lexa fit de même et se dirigea vers la tente où se trouvait Abby pour prendre des nouvelles de Lincoln Junior et Octavia.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra sous la tente, le petit garçon était allongé sur un lit, Clarke assise à coté de lui et Abby s'affairait sur la plaie de la guerrière.

\- Alors ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- LJ va bien, il a un bras cassé, mais il va bien, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et Octavia ?  
\- Je désinfecte les plaies, quelques points de sutures et cela devrait aller, dit Abby.  
\- Je l'ai eu ce porc, je l'ai eu, dit Octavia en grimaçant légèrement.  
\- En effet, j'ai été très impressionnée par ton combat, je te félicite, dit Lexa sincère.  
\- Il ne reste plus que l'empereur..., murmura Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers sa femme pour lui sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas te répéter de ne pas t'inquiéter, parce que je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas, mais mon duel va se finir de la même façon, une victoire féminine ! Bon  
Octavia et Lincoln Junior sont entres de bonnes mains, viens, allons passer ces quelques heures avec nos filles.

Clarke, caressa le visage du garçon endormi, l'embrassa sur le front et vint rejoindre Lexa. Toutes les deux quittèrent la tente pour aller retrouver les filles.


	17. Le Duel de Lexa

Les filles les attendaient avec Marcus.

La petite Winona accourra vers Lexa.

\- Alors, tante Octavia a gagné ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, elle a gagné, cela t'étonne ? Demanda Lexa en attrapant sa fille dans les bras.

\- Non ! Elle est presque aussi forte que toi ! Dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous laisse toutes les quatre, vous viendrez nous rapporter les filles lorsqu'il faudra, dit Marcus en sortant de la tente.

\- Merci, Marcus, dit Clarke.

\- C'était un beau combat...

\- Oui mais il s'en est fallu de peu, Lexa...

\- Elle est restée concentré, bien sur il y a eu l'intervention de LJ, dit Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Je ne sourirai pas à ta place, l'empereur va s'en servir d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis d'ailleurs surprise, qu'il ne l'ai pas fait de suite...

\- Et que veux tu qu'il fasse ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin...

\- Crois moi, il ne va pas en rester là...

\- Ça ne changera rien, je t'assure, dit Lexa en venant se mettre dans le dos de Clarke et en l'enlaçant.

Elle déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, Clarke tourna sa tête pour trouver les lèvres de Lexa et pour les embrasser.

\- Viens je vais refaire ton pansement.

Clarke défît la bande et les compresses.

\- La plaie est propre mais loin d'être refermée...

\- Oui, je sais, le moindre coup dessus, bla, bla, bla..., ta mère m'a déjà tenu ce discours !

\- Oui, pour une raison, Lexa !

\- Renforce le pansement, je serais prudente !

Clarke renforça le pansement, mit une bande bien serrée. Elle aida Lexa a enfiler sa tenue de guerrière, puis elle la coiffa. Lexa s'appliqua ensuite dans la réalisation de ses peintures autours des yeux.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-elle à Clarke.

\- Parfaite !

\- Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à...

Un soldat arriva.

\- L'empereur est là, il demande à vous voir ! Dit le soldat de l'autre coté de la toile de tente.

\- Et bien quand on parle du loup..., nous arrivons !

Les deux jeunes femmes déposèrent leurs filles à Abby et Marcus et se dirigèrent vers l'arène.

Alejandro était là avec ses soldats, il avait retrouvé ses couleurs.

\- Que voulez vous ? Demanda Lexa sur un ton sec.

\- Eh bien, je voulais discuter avec vous des termes du duel..., dit l'empereur sur un ton mielleux.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Lexa toujours sur le même ton.

\- Vous avez vu le combat comme moi, me semble t-il ?

\- Oui !

\- Votre «guerrière», a eu de l'aide...

Lexa se mit à rire, l'empereur la regarda avec mépris.

\- C'était son fils ! Un gamin de quatre ans ! Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça de l'aide !

\- Il a blessé mortellement mon homme et a permis à sa mère de remporter le combat !

Lexa s'approcha de l'empereur, celui ci fit un pas en arrière et sa garde se resserra autour de lui.

\- Êtes vous en train de me dire, que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce gamin, Octavia aurait perdu ?

\- Euh, et bien...

\- Que finalement c'est ce gamin qui a vaincu votre soldat ?

\- Pas du tout ! Il n'empêche que cela n'était pas prévu, elle a eu un avantage !

\- Très bien, où voulez vous en venir ? Demanda Lexa agacée.

\- Un enfant se battra à mes cotés !

\- Quoi ? Firent ensemble Lexa et Clarke.

\- Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Hurla Clarke.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, mais si vous refusez, j'annule tout ! Dit Alejandro, avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est hors de question ! Hurlait toujours Clarke.

\- Je vais vous demandez quelques minutes pour réfléchir, dit Lexa en se retournant vers Clarke.

\- Je vous laisse cinq minutes.

Lexa attrapa Clarke par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Clarke avait les lèvres pincées, elle regardait l'empereur méchamment.

Lexa posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui tourna le visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, mais Clarke restait fixé sur Alejandro.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu te calmes...

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Il va faire comme Juan, il va t'obliger à tuer un môme !

\- Clarke, regarde moi !

Clarke tourna la tête doucement, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- C'est une ordure, un porc ! Dit Clarke plus doucement.

\- Oui..., je te promet de faire mon maximum pour ne pas tuer cet enfant... mais s'il faut que je le tue, alors je le ferais...

\- Lexa, avoir tué le gamin la dernière fois, t'a affecté, je le sais.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas tuer les enfants, mais je fais ce qui doit être fait, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Dit Lexa en caressant la joue de Clarke.

\- Je sais...

\- Bien, retournons voir ce salaud !

Lexa et Clarke retournèrent vers l'empereur.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte votre requête...

\- Parfait ! Daniel ! Viens nous rejoindre ! Cria l'empereur.

Un garçon vint rejoindre Alejandro et ses soldats. Il était grand et costaud, mais devait avoir moins de dix ans.

\- Laissez moi vous présenter Daniel...

\- Daniel, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Dit Clarke d'une voix maternelle.

Le garçon la regarda et cracha vers elle.

\- Excusez le, il n'a pas de bonnes manières, c'est que, voyez vous, il n'a plus son père... et oui, pour cause c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Ce jeune homme est le fils de Juan... lorsque je lui ai dis, que je combattais la meurtrière de son père, il m'a tout de suite proposé son aide ! N'est ce pas une belle histoire ? Il va pouvoir avoir sa revanche !

Lexa croisa le regard du môme et n'y vit que de la colère et de la haine, bien plus, que ce qu'elle avait vu, dans ceux du garçon, tué en même temps que Juan. Malgré la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Clarke, elle savait qu'il lui serait quasi impossible de sauver cet enfant, sans prendre de très gros risques pour sa propre vie. Faire l'impossible, ne serait peut être pas suffisant.

En dépit du dégoût que lui inspirait la stratégie de l'empereur, elle vint se placer au milieu de l'arène pour faire face à ces deux adversaires. Il lui fallait prendre en compte qu'elle aurait deux combattants, et donc faire en sorte de toujours les avoir de face. En cas de combat singulier, vous n'avez qu'à vous préoccuper d'une stratégie, celle de votre adversaire. Ici, c'était différent, si l'enfant ou Alejandro, réussissait à se glisser derrière elle, peu importe l'expérience qu'elle avait, n'ayant pas des yeux dans le dos, elle faisait une proie facile.

Le gamin était certainement plus expérimenté et plus dangereux que LJ. Il lui devenait évident, que pour avoir une chance de vaincre l'empereur, il fallait d'abord éliminer l'enfant.

Le début du combat lui donna raison, cette solution ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était sa seule option.

Elle dégaina ses deux épées et se plaça dos aux barrières. Ses deux adversaires avaient des épées eux aussi. Alejandro avait une rapière et Daniel, une lame courte, type gladius.

Comme le combat précédent, chacun, tout d'abord, s'observa. Lexa se déplaçait de droite à gauche en demi cercle sans jamais quitter la barrière. Elle attendait de savoir, si les deux individus allaient frapper en même temps ou en décalé. Lexa avait la particularité d'être ambidextre, donc avec une épée dans chaque main, elle pouvait bloquer deux attaques en même temps.

Le jeune Daniel, ne tenait plus en place, il avait envie de frapper, mais il avait du avoir des instructions, car malgré tout, il n'avança pas.

Lexa devait attirer le jeune en premier. Elle rentra dans sa peau de Heda et devint impitoyable.

L'expression de son visage changea. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et sourit.

\- Ton père était un vrai balourd, je l'ai éliminé en quelques minutes !

Le garçon fulminait, mais ne bougeait pas.

\- J'ai écrasé sa tête comme je l'aurais fait avec un fruit trop mure...

Le garçon fit mine d'avancer, mais Alejandro, lui murmura quelque chose, et il resta sur place.

\- Je l'ai laissé pourrir sur place, j'imagine que les animaux ont du se régaler.

Le jeune tremblait de tout son corps, il serrait son glaive dans la main, puis se fut plus fort que lui, les sentiments l'emportèrent sur les ordres et il se rua sur Lexa. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il enchaîna les coups. Droite, gauche, il était rapide mais mais ses attaques manquaient de force. Lexa n'avait aucun mal à les parer. Tout en se défendant, elle gardait un œil sur l'empereur, et faisait en sorte que le gamin soit toujours entre elle et lui.

Elle eut une bonne dizaine d'occasions de planter son épée au travers du corps de l'enfant, mais à chaque fois, elle ne pu s'y résoudre. L'enfant était déjà épuisé, et même si elle était loin de l'être, elle savait que plus le combat avec l'enfant durait et plus ses forces déclineraient, il fallait y mettre un terme.

\- Tu n'arrives même plus à lever ton épée, renonce et garde la vie sauve..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Garde ta salive, je vais te tuer, femelle !

Dans un dernier effort, Daniel leva son épée et frappa. Encore une fois, Lexa para, par un mouvement de poignet, elle enroula sa lame autour de celle de l'enfant et le désarma. Elle plaça sa lame sur la gorge du gamin, juste dessous son menton.

La respiration du gamin s'accéléra. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, il était pétrifié.

\- Va t-en ! Cria Lexa.

\- Jamais !

\- Alors tu vas mourir !

Lexa leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et s'apprêta à la faire tomber sur l'enfant.

\- Non ! Lexa ! Hurla Clarke.

Lexa tourna la tête une seconde en direction du cri, l'enfant en profita pour se ruer sur elle et venir l'attraper par la taille pour la plaquer au sol.

En tombant Lexa ne pu retenir un cri de douleur, la tête de Daniel était venu frapper sa blessure et l'avait certainement ré ouverte.

L'enfant était sur elle et la frappait. Elle évitait les coups et essayait de l'agripper pour s'en débarrasser. Il fallait faire vite, déjà l'empereur arrivait pour profiter de la situation. Enfin, elle lui attrapa les poignets et lui donna un violent coups de poing qui l'assomma direct. Elle fit rouler l'enfant sur le coté, ramassa une épée et eu juste le temps de parer le coups que venait de lancer l'empereur.

Alejandro, jeta un coup d'œil au flanc de Lexa qui saignait déjà pas mal.

\- Vous êtes blessée... intéressant...

Lexa recula de plusieurs pas, afin de se concentrer sur ce nouveau combat. Elle essayait d'oublier la fatigue et la douleur. Elle sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, penchait sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Voulez vous faire une petite pause ? Demanda l'empereur avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non, cela ne sera pas la peine, dit Lexa avec dédain.

\- Bien, alors allons y, je suis pressé de pouvoir m'occuper de Clarke, comme il faut !

\- Dans vos rêves, plus jamais, vous la toucherez ! Dit Lexa les dents serrées.

\- Oh, ma chère, je l'ai découverte intimement, comme jamais vous ne le ferez, dit l'homme en remuant son bassin d'avant en arrière, pour mimer un acte sexuel.

Lexa sentait la colère monter, il lui fallait se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas laisser ce sentiment la dominer.

L'empereur continuait de parler, et chacun de ses mots étaient comme un coup de poignard, il le savait et n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'arrêter. Bientôt la colère que ressentait Lexa se transformerai en rage, et il serait encore plus difficile de ne pas y succomber.

Lexa chargea l'empereur, les épées se croisèrent, Lexa recula, au moins Alejandro s'était tu à présent.

Ils se séparèrent. Ils se déplacèrent toujours face à face en décrivant un cercle.

Lexa chargea à nouveau, après quelques échanges, l'empereur voyant une opportunité, leva son épée dans le but de l'abattre sur Lexa, mais celle-ci se baissa et en avançant entailla le flanc gauche de l'empereur, sa chemise blanche se colora de rouge.

Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent face à face. Lexa attaqua de nouveau, l'empereur recula, la guerrière frappa à gauche, à droite, mais le despote esquiva. Puis leurs épées se croisèrent à nouveau, Lexa perdit légèrement l'équilibre, l'empereur en profita pour lui blesser le bras.

Ils reculèrent à nouveau et s'observèrent. Ce coup ci c'est l'empereur qui avança, une frappe, deux frappes, Lexa para, elle pivota sur elle-même et évita le coup dans le dos que lui avait préparé l'empereur. De nouveau la lame s'abattit, l'homme se défendit et para les coups, ils se repoussèrent finalement et soufflèrent un peu.

A ce moment, l'empereur sourit, s'avança légèrement, lentement et vient placer le bout de sa lame à quelques centimètres du nez de Lexa, qui la dégagea avec la sienne. Il recommença et avant que Lexa ai eu le temps de la dégager à nouveau, il pivota sur lui même et blessa Lexa à l'autre bras. Cette fois la blessure était profonde et la guerrière avait du mal à lever son épée.

L'empereur sourit et fouetta l'air avec son arme. Il avança doucement vers Lexa et vint remettre sa lame sous son nez. La jeune femme attrapa la lame à pleine main et la repoussa. Elle prit son arme à deux mains et retourna vers l'empereur. Nouvel échange.

Les deux adversaire semblaient épuisés. Ils prirent encore quelques minutes pour souffler et toujours face à face se déplacèrent en décrivant un cercle, la lame de leur épée traînant au sol.

Soudain, le despote se rua sur Lexa, arrivé à sa hauteur, il se baissa et lui entailla l'abdomen. Lexa lâcha son épée et tomba à genoux, en gardant une main sur son ventre. Elle entendit Clarke hurler son nom.

L'empereur tourna autour d'elle comme un prédateur l'aurait fait avec une proie à sa merci.

La douleur était presque insoutenable, Lexa vit Alejandro, dessiner des cercles concentriques, il s'amusait, bientôt, il serait sur elle et ce serait la fin...

Lexa entendait toujours Clarke qui hurlait son nom et qui lui parlait. Elle était le rempart, cela ne pouvait se terminer ici et maintenant.

L'empereur s'arrêta devant elle, elle leva la tête. Il plaça le bout de sa lame sur gorge.

Leur regard se croisèrent, l'empereur croyait déjà avoir gagné, Lexa le voyait dans ses yeux, alors elle lui sourit. Ce que lui vit en revanche, il ne le comprit pas tout de suite, et lorsque enfin, il y arriva, ce fut trop tard. Lexa attrapa la lame de la rapière d'une main et prit appuis dessus pour se lever, elle ramassa son épée, avec son autre main, la souleva et l'abattît comme une massue sur l'épaule de l'empereur. La lame cassa la clavicule et alla s'enfoncer sur dix centimètres dans la chair. Sous le choc, l'empereur lâcha son épée et tomba à terre en hurlant.

Lexa regarda l'homme à terre.

\- Vas y tue moi, lui siffle l'empereur.

\- Non, une mort par l'épée serait trop rapide et serait te faire trop d'honneur !

\- Tu es obligée de me tuer, c'est un duel à mort !

\- Oh mais tu vas mourir, ne t'inquiète pas, mais probablement pas tout de suite, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je te réserve une agonie, à la hauteur de tes crimes, dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Lexa fit un signe de la tête à deux soldats qui arrivèrent en courant, suivit de Clarke.

Arrivée devant Lexa, Clarke voulut parler, mais la guerrière leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'est fait ? Demanda Lexa à ses soldats.

\- Oui Heda, c'est fait, comme vous l'avez demandé.

\- Parfait ! Attrapez cette ordure.

Les deux hommes attrapèrent le despote sans aucun ménagement ce qui provoqua des hurlements de douleur.

\- Allons y ! Dit Lexa.

Lexa n'était pas très sûre sur ses jambes, elle chancelait, Clarke vint la soutenir.

Comme elle voulait l'entraîner vers la tente de l'infirmerie, Lexa l'arrêta.

\- Tout à l'heure Clarke, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, il faut suivre mes hommes...

\- Lexa, tu es gravement blessée, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang...

\- Clarke ! Ce n'est pas négociable !

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit Clarke inquiète, mais résignée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place centrale de la ville. Des soldats de Lexa s'y trouvaient déjà, ils entouraient un objet que Clarke connaissait que trop bien, d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son corps se mit à trembler.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi avez vous... installé ça ?

\- Pour l'empereur...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir !

\- Installez notre homme !

Les soldats de Lexa avait sorti le meuble en X, où Clarke avait été si souvent ligotée afin de subir les agressions sexuelles de l'empereur. Ils l'avaient dressé à la verticale et fixé au le sol.

Alejandro fut attaché solidement, les bras et jambes écartées. La foule avait envahi la place. Lexa se sépara de Clarke qui la soutenait pour se mettre juste devant l'empereur.

\- Habitants d'El Paso, ma guerrière a battu le champion de l'empereur, et j'ai moi même été vainqueur du duel qui m'opposait à votre dirigeant, en conséquence, votre ville m'appartient. Les lois et la façon de vivre ici va changer. Vous vous soumettrez. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous êtes tout à fait en droit de quitter cet endroit, vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour le faire, passé ce délais soit vous acceptez les nouvelles règles, soit vous périrez ! A présent parlons de votre empereur. Il est coupable de nombreuses exactions, il va donc payer pour tous ses crimes et vous serez ses bourreaux. Il va rester attaché à ces poutres jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pour cela chacun d'entre vous, pourra lui porter un coup avec une petit lame de moins de dix centimètres, qu'un de mes soldats, ici présent, vous fournira. Vous êtes autorisés à frapper où vous voulez, sauf aux endroits qui le tueraient instantanément, l'idée est qu'il souffre au moins autant qu'il a fait souffrir.

Lexa regarda la foule. Les habitants étaient très partagés, sur certains visages se lisaient la joie de la délivrance, sur d'autre une haine farouche.

\- Je vais porter le premier coup.

Lexa attrapa le couteau que lui tendait déjà un de ses soldats. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme et lui planta la lame dans la poitrine d'un coup sec. L'empereur fit une grimace, mais ne cria pas.

\- Ce n'est pas plus douloureux qu'une piqûre d'insecte, ricana l'infortuné.

\- Vous allez souffrir, cela va venir, au fur et à mesure des coups, vous allez mettre des jours à mourir, des jours d'agonie, soyez patient, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Je sais que parmi vous, il y a encore des hommes ! Tuez moi cette catin ! Vociféra Alejandro.

Il y eut du mouvement dans la foule.

\- Je vous préviens, toute personne qui aidera cet individu de quelques façons que ce soit, subira le même sort, réfléchissez bien avant d'agir !

Lexa parcouru la foule du regard. Elle se sentit soudain très faible et s'approcha rapidement de Clarke pour s'y accrocher.

\- Ça va ? Demanda doucement Clarke.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura Lexa qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Attend, tu ne veux pas le frapper ? Tu y as le droit, peut être, plus que tout autre...

\- Oui..., non..., enfin je ne sais pas, cela ne me fera pas me sentir mieux, n'est ce pas ?

\- Peut être pas, mais il doit payer !

\- Je vais y réfléchir, en attendant, on peut aller voir ma mère ?

\- Oui, on y va...

Lexa regarda ses soldats.

\- Vous avez des ordres, je compte sur vous !

\- Oui, Heda ! Crièrent ensemble les hommes.

Lexa et Clarke s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers la tente du médecin.


	18. La Fin d'Un Empire

\- Par tous les dieux, Lexa ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue directement ! Allez allongez vous, que je vois l'étendu des dégâts !

Lexa s'exécuta.

\- Clarke tu peux l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, s'il te plaît...

Délicatement, Clarke, aida Lexa sa chemise et son pantalon, tout était poisseux de sang.

\- Bon alors voyons un peu..., sur le bras gauche et sur la main ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, des bandages suffiront, tu peux les faire Clarke ?

\- Oui bien sur, répondit Clarke de suite, en attrapant des bandes.

\- L'autre bras, humm..., il faudra deux ou trois points de suture, mais ça peut attendre. Voyons l'abdomen... Pfff, c'est plus grave...

Abby la manipulait et Lexa faisait la grimace.

\- La vache ! Il a coupé jusqu'à l'utérus... Il faut recoudre tout ça..., mais je vais devoir vous endormir...

\- Pas la peine...

\- Lexa ! On a de quoi t'endormir..., c'est extrêmement douloureux..., commença Abby.

\- Ça va aller !

\- Lexa ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Pas besoin de jouer les dures avec nous !

\- Je ne joue pas les dures, je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout !

\- Maman sera bien plus tranquille et à l'aise si tu es endormie...

\- Ok, mais tu restes là, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui à coté de toi...

Abby endormit donc Lexa, et procéda à l'opération, tout ce passa bien.

A son réveil, Clarke et ses deux filles étaient à coté d'elle. On avait installé un canapé à coté de son lit. Clarke y était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et Winona dormait paisiblement sur sa mère, la tête bien calée sur sa poitrine. Gaïa, elle, dormait dans un petit lit. Lexa adorait la voir dans cette position, sur le dos, les petits bras en l'air avec les poings bien fermés, Clarke avait beau lui dire que c'était une position fréquente chez les bébés, Lexa était persuadée que la petite était déjà prête à se battre et que ce serait une grande guerrière.

Elle avait eut peu d'occasion de pouvoir observer sa famille comme cela. En voyant ce tableau, elle pensa encore une fois qu'elle avait de la chance, et que ces trois personnes, étaient celles qui avaient le plus de valeur à ses yeux, et que tous les duels valaient d'être gagné pour conserver ces biens précieux.

Winona ouvrit un œil et réalisa que sa mère était en train de la regarder.

\- Je peux venir faire un câlin ? Chuchota t-elle.

\- Bien sur mon petit oiseau ! Viens !

La petite glissa du ventre de sa mère, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et grimpa sur le lit de son autre mère. Sachant que Lexa était blessé sur le ventre, elle ne s'y installa pas, mais se blotti sur le coté de sa mère, et celle-ci l'enlaça d'un bras.

\- J'ai eu peur...

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que tu ne te réveilles pas, ça fait longtemps que tu dors tu sais !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Maman m'a dit que tu avais gagné...

\- Oui, Je me suis battu farouchement et j'ai vaincu ce... méchant homme !

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?

\- Eh bien... Il a fait des choses horribles, à plein de gens, alors ce n'était pas à moi de le punir.

\- Il a fait du mal... à maman Clarke ?

Lexa regarda sa fille et se dit que les enfants étaient capables de ressentir bien des choses et cela même si on leur cachait des événements terribles.

\- Oui, il a fait beaucoup de mal à maman Clarke...

\- J'ai le droit de le punir, moi aussi ?

\- Euh non, Winona, tu es trop petite...

\- Mais, il a fait du mal à maman alors du coup, il m'en a fait aussi !

\- C'est vrai, mon petit oiseau, mais c'est un adulte, il sera puni par des adultes...

\- Alors j'espère que maman le punira ! Dit la petit fille en croisant les bras.

\- C'est à maman de décider pas à nous...

\- De quoi donc ? Demanda Clarke qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Si tu vas punir le méchant !

\- Oh ça ? Et bien, je ne sais pas...

\- Mais il t'a fait du mal !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais est ce que tu crois que lui faire du mal diminuera le mal qu'il m'a fait ?

Winona regarda sa mère, prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Elle prit soudain un air désolé.

\- Non, maman, mais alors qui va le punir ?

\- Et bien, le fait d'avoir été battu par maman, d'avoir perdu sa ville est déjà une punition en soi, j'imagine. Puis des personnes éprouveront le désir de lui faire du mal, alors je pense qu'il va souffrir suffisamment.

\- J'espère que plein de personne vont lui faire mal !

\- Winona, ma chérie, il ne faut pas dire cela. Certaines personnes vont penser que la souffrance va faire diminuer la leur, mais c'est faux !

\- Mais toi maman, tu as encore mal ?

\- Non.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a guéri alors ?

\- Toi, ta sœur, ta maman, mamie, papy, tata Octavia, tata Raven...

\- Tout ça !

\- Oui, c'est l'amour qui m'a guéri, Winona, l'amour que je vous porte et celui que vous me portez, dit Clarke dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Maman, tu pleures...

\- Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, mon cœur ! Dit Clarke en se levant et venant déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Le lendemain Lexa allait beaucoup mieux, elle se leva et marcha un peu avec Clarke.

\- Ce que tu as dit à Winona, tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Bien sur ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà expérimenté la vengeance et que cela ne m'a pas soulagé.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de vengeance Clarke, il doit être puni !

\- Il est toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit ce matin...

\- Combien de coup ?

\- Une centaine, et certains demande si ils peuvent revenir...

\- Seigneur ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert !

\- Clarke ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, et à Octavia aussi, et certainement des centaines d'autres personnes !

\- Comment peux tu me demander cela ! Évidemment, je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais nous sommes pires que lui, en faisant cela !

\- Ne nous disputons pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Sur ce sujet, nous ne serons jamais d'accord et nous nous disputerons toujours... mais je ne désespère pas de te faire changer d'avis, Lexa...

\- J'ai déjà changé..., le sang ne réclame plus le sang...

\- C'est vrai, pourtant...

\- Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas pardonnable !

\- Je comprend, je voudrais simplement que tu y penses..., je peux le voir ?

\- Évidemment ! Viens !

Clarke suivit Lexa jusqu'à la place, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il y avait encore du monde. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'empereur.

Arrivée devant lui, Clarke faillit vomir, tellement le spectacle était horrible.

Alejandro était inconscient, le visage tuméfié, il avait du être sévèrement battu. L'homme transpirait et tremblait de tout son corps, probablement à cause de la fièvre. La blessure que lui avait fait Lexa était à l'air libre, des mouches tournaient autour, certaines avaient même du pondre dedans car beaucoup d'asticots gigotaient dans la plaie. Le bras n'était plus irrigué, il commençait à se nécroser. On lui avait laissé sa chemise, elle avait prit une couleur rosé, et on pouvait distinguer une multitude de points, traces des coups reçu. A ces cotés, il régnait une odeur pestilentielle, un mélange, de chair en train de pourrir, d'excréments, d'urine, de sang et de sueur.

D'un coup, un des soldats à coté de lui, attrapa un seau remplit d'eau et lui jeta à la figure. L'homme se réveilla en criant.

\- Réveille toi, pourriture, tu as de la visite.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça ! Dit Clarke.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous vouliez lui parler, ou lui envoyer un bon coup, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il passe son temps, à geindre, à pleurer, alors quand on en a marre, on lui balance un coup poing et on est tranquille. Bien entendu, lorsque quelqu'un vient pour le faire souffrir un peu, on le réveille, histoire qu'il profite bien de son supplice ! Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est parfait ! Répondit Lexa.

Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle était partagé entre deux sentiments, comme si un petit ange et un petit diablotin étaient perchés sur ses épaules. Cet homme méritait d'être puni, mais méritait il ce traitement là ? Ce n'était pas une punition, c'était, comme l'avait dit le soldat, un supplice. Elle se souvint des premiers temps où elle était arrivée sur Terre et ou ses camarades avaient voulu, pendre Murphy. Elle avait réussi à raisonner ses amis, il fallait qu'elle essaye.

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, il a assez souffert...

\- Il aura assez souffert lorsque je le déciderai ou qu'il décidera enfin de mourir.

\- Lexa ! La souffrance doit être atroce, c'est pour cela qu'il perd connaissance, il est en train de pourrir sur place !

\- Pitié..., murmura Alejandro.

\- Pitié ? Pitié ? Tu as eu de la pitié pour Clarke, Octavia et tant d'autres personnes ? Non ! Alors pourquoi aurais je de la pitié pour toi ! Hurla Lexa.

\- Lexa laisse moi l'achever !

\- Non, c'est hors de question, je l'ai interdit et cela est valable pour tout le monde, même toi ! Dit Lexa sur un ton sévère.

A ce moment, deux femmes, dont l'une avec une capuche sur la tête, avancèrent. Une fois arrivée à hauteur de Clarke et Lexa, elle enleva sa capuche. Elle avait le visage presque entièrement brûlé, malgré tout, Clarke la reconnu tout de suite.

\- Rosita ! Mon dieu ! Que t'est il arrivé ?

Clarke la prit dans ses bras.

\- Après ta fuite, l'empereur fut très furieux, il comprit vite que c'était moi, qui t'avait aidé à t'échapper, alors j'ai subit sa colère.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Clarke sincère.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien ! Le seul responsable c'est l'empereur et je suis là pour lui faire payer ! Je peux ?

\- Bien sur, dit un soldat en mettant le poignard dans la main de la femme.

La femme posa une main sur le visage de l'empereur, de ses doigts, elle repéra son œil. L'homme comprit ce qu'il allait subir, et se débattit en remuant sa tête dans tous les sens. Un soldat se plaça derrière lui et lui maintint la tête fermement.

\- Tu vas arrêter oui ? Laisse la dame faire ! Allez y madame !

D'un coup sec Rosita enfonça le poignard dans l'œil droit d'Alejandro qui hurla. L'autre soldat lui enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait un enfant !

Mais déjà l'empereur ne l'entendait plus, il avait perdu connaissance.

Clarke s'éloigna, Lexa la rattrapa.

\- Clarke, je ne te comprend plus..., tu voulais qu'il paye, non ?

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit et c'est vrai, je voulais qu'il paye le prix fort, mais là...

\- Ok, écoute, s'il n'est pas mort demain à midi, je l'achèverai, ça te va ?

\- Entendu, mais c'est moi qui le ferait...

\- Tu es certaine ? Demanda Lexa surprise.

\- Oui

Le lendemain, Alejandro était toujours vivant.

Clarke se dirigea donc vers la place avec Lexa.

Lexa se plaça à coté de l'empereur et s'adressa à la foule qui était toujours présente.

\- Mon peuple et moi même devons partir. Je pensais que votre empereur serait mort avant notre départ mais il est costaux le bougre. Comme je veux que cette histoire soit terminée avant que nous partions, nous allons procéder à son exécution. Si certains d'entre vous souhaite lui dire au revoir, vous êtes prié de le faire dès à présent.

Certains s'avancèrent, attrapèrent le couteau et chacun leur tour, plantèrent une dernière fois la lame dans le corps de l'homme. A chaque coup, il poussa un grognement.

Un fois que ce fut fait, Clarke prit le couteau à son tour et s'approcha de l'empereur. Elle mit sa bouche juste à coté de son oreille.

\- Regrette tu ce que tu as fait ? Lui murmura t-elle, en retenant sa respiration tellement l'odeur était insoutenable.

\- Je... regrette... murmura l'homme.

Clarke sourit.

\- Je regrette... d'avoir eu si peu de temps avec toi ! dit l'homme en riant.

De colère, Clarke, enfonça le couteau dans la gorge de l'homme, dont les rires se terminèrent dans des glouglous, étouffés par son propre sang.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle, lui enleva le couteau de la main et l'éloigna avec elle. Lorsqu'elle furent de retour à la tente, Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa et laissa aller son chagrin.

\- C'est fini mon amour, c'est fini..., lui dit doucement Lexa en la berçant tendrement et en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Pour cette fois...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, Lexa ! Fatiguée de toute cette violence, ne finira t elle jamais ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, je peux juste espérer une réponse positive. Ce monde est rude, je te l'ai dit et tu t'en es aperçu depuis que tu est arrivée ici. Nous avons vécu des épreuves difficiles, mais nous nous en sommes sorties et je dirais même, nous nous en sommes sorties plus fortes qu'avant. Il nous appartient de rendre ce monde meilleur, et il me semble que c'est ce que nous faisons depuis un moment déjà. Alors, je crois, que plus les années vont passer et plus calme sera notre existence. En tout cas, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut, pour y arriver, pour nous, mais aussi pour nos filles, pour Klarke, pour LJ et tous les enfants à venir, n'est ce pas ? Dit Lexa en regardant Clarke.

\- Oui..., murmura Clarke.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Bien, plions bagages et rentrons chez nous ! Fit Lexa.

Lexa laissa un contingent de soldats à El Paso.

Elle ordonna à la population de choisir un nouveau dirigeant ainsi qu'un ambassadeur pour les représenter. Elle expliqua, que la région de El Paso, devenait le quinzième clan. Elle invita les habitants à prendre connaissances des droits, des règles, des lois, des obligations, de chaque membres des clans qui entrait dans la coalition et surtout de s'y plier.

Le corps de l'empereur fut abandonné et livré aux animaux sauvages.

Lexa, Clarke, Winona, Gaïa, Abby, Octavia, LJ, Raven, Marcus, Roan, Indra et tous les autres prirent la direction de Polis.

Une fois arrivé, chacun reprit sa vie. Abby reprit sa vie de médecin et vécu avec Marcus, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Raven adopta la petite Klarke, qui devint un excellent mécanicien. Octavia se maria avec Jesus et ils eurent une petite fille ensemble. Indra, reprit sa place de Juge et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Roan retourna prendre sa fonction de roi de la nation des glaces, il eut un fils, qui devint un grand guerrier et un bon roi.

Quand à Lexa et Clarke, et bien, elles vécurent encore quelques aventures ensemble, mais comme l'avait très justement deviné Lexa, elles furent moins dangereuses et elles finirent par avoir une vie tranquille, presque monotone. Elles s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur longue existante, elles virent leurs filles grandirent, se marier, avoir des enfants et même des petits enfants.

Elles partirent, heureuses, d'avoir eu une vie, bien remplit, fières, d'avoir accomplit de grandes choses et surtout d'avoir fait de ce monde, un monde meilleur.

FIN

NOTES PERSONNELLES A L'ATTENTION DE TOUS LES LECTEURS/LECTRICES

Voilà ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Lexa et Clarke. C'est un arc de vie, avec un début et une fin. Je voulais que vous ayez tout cela. Je suis certaine que vous êtes comme moi, extrêmement frustrée, lorsqu'une série est arrêtée et que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il advient des personnages, alors je suis allée jusqu'au bout.

Il y aura t il d'autres histoires ? Probablement ! Mais pas dans cette ligne de vie. Il y aura, Clarke, Lexa, des moments Clexa (c'est incontournable !), mais avec des aventures différentes, en partant probablement encore, de la fin de la troisième saison.

Toutefois, Noël approchant à grand pas, je vous ai préparer un conte spécial pour cette période, qui s'appellera **_Christmas Carols de Lexa_** , qui se situera après les aventures de **_Territoires Inconnus_** et que je publierai, eh bien, le 24 décembre pardi !

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et particulièrement, Toup62, Cyelab, MissHarpie, pour leurs reviews régulières, j'ai adoré pouvoir discuter avec vous. Je remercie également tous les autres lecteurs qui m'ont également envoyé des messages et particulièrement à ceux auxquels je n'ai pu réponde (pour les non-inscrits sur le site, les guests, impossible de répondre, c'est très frustrant...).

Un regret cependant. J'ai eu pas mal de messages du genre « Super ta fic, c'est bizarre que tu n'ai pas plus de review !»... Moi, perso, j'étais contente de ce que j'avais, puis j'ai découvert une fonction, statistique, qui permet de visualiser le nombre de lecteur et même leur pays d'origine ! J'ai eu la surprise de voir que mes fics était lues par beaucoup plus, de personnes que je croyais et depuis de nombreux pays, Canada, Belgique, Suisse, Algérie, Roumanie, Maroc, Etats Unis, Luxembourg, Colombie, Polynésie Française, Brésil, Nouvelle Calédonie et Mexique... ! J'aime écrire, mais j'aime aussi partager, discuter, me faire des amis... Alors lecteurs de l'ombre, ne soyez pas timide, venez discuter avec moi, ou envoyez un petit mot de chez vous ! Je vous assure, c'est super agréable, d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de lire «Vous avez reçu une review» !

Alors, merci, merci encore pour votre intérêt et à bientôt, pour d'autres aventures !


End file.
